


Jason Todd/Red Hood X Reader

by Redhoodshood



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Comics, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Imagines, Reader Insert, one shots, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 80
Words: 73,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redhoodshood/pseuds/Redhoodshood
Summary: Jason Todd imagines, reader inserts from my tumblr





	1. You're In Love

you knew love at first sight was real. You only knew this because when you looked at him you were in love. You were in love with everything about him how his beautiful eyes sparkle even in the dark room.

Jason also felt a feeling for you a pull, you were so beautiful everything about you was beautiful so he walked up to you, rubbed his neck and said, “Do you have a map? Because I’m lost in you eyes,”

You laughed a his light hearted joke, I was lost in yours too,” you aid blushing and covering your face so he wouldn’t see it.

“Um I wanted to ask if you wanted to go get coffee?” he asked making small talk. “by the way my name’s Jason Todd.”

You nod not really knowing him but you saw enough in his eyes to trust him. “Yeah I would love to go get coffee, Jason,” you look up at him, “my name’s y/n l/n.” you say shyly

You both begin to walk to his car. He makes small talk while he drives to get coffee at midnight.

As you reach the coffee shop he gets out of the car and opens your door and helps you get out of the car.

“What do you want y/n?” Jason questions as you were looking down. He says “look up, y/n”

you look up and your shoulders brush. That one touch, was when you know you felt enough, his touch on your skin sent electricity coursing through you. “Umm i don’t know, I’ll have whatever you’re having,” you studded wondering if he felt that electricity.

He did feel it he knew you were the one for him. You were beautiful and shy, he loved you already and you only meet thirty minutes ago and that kind of scared him.

“I’ll get, y/f/d is that fine with you?” he asked waiting for your response

“Yeah that’s fine Jason, I like that drink,” you say looking up at him with a small smile and blush on your face.

You could feel it on the way home, the love between you two. You both were going to go his house.

You lay there in his bed with the lights out. You can feel it with the lights out, you are in love this was true love for Jason. You fell asleep with him on your mind.   
He fell asleep with you on his mind and his love for you.

You woke up in the morning at his place, the smell of burnt toast on Sunday. You had his shirt on and too lazy to change so you kept his shirt on. You walk into his kitchen to find him making breakfast,

‘so he keeps his word, that’s good to know ‘ you think to yourself.

You walk behind him and hug him and for once you let go of your fears and your ghost, it was one step but not much.

But it said enough to Jason he could tell you didn’t warm up to people that much so this hug meant the world to him he know then that he was in love and it was true.

You guys have been dating for a couple of months. You guys did cute things together all the time. Like you kissed on sidewalks, and when you fight and talk they were full of passion.

One night he wakes, strange look on his face, pauses then says “you’re my best friend,”

you know from that he is in love with you.

It was now winter and so it goes, you two are dancing in a snow globe going round and round. He took a picture of you playing in the snow all happy eyes sparkling with joy, And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown. You understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars, people in love will do anything for the one they love and you loved Jason and he loved you. you would do any thing for each other


	2. Wrong Place, Right Time

“Hey y/n, wait up!” you heard someone call from behind me. As you turned around and you saw Jason Todd, one of the most attractive men you’ve ever met, not including his brothers and father with their strong jaw lines and fit completions, they look like gods on earth.

Anyway, you turned around and asked “what’s up, Jason?” as you looked Jason up and down you noticed a worried look on his face. you then began to grow concerned.

“Jason, what’s wrong?” you asked.

He looked me in the eyes and said“Y/Nwillyougoonadatewithme?”

you couldn’t hear what he said all you caught was “y/n” ‘you’ ‘with me’ “Jason I can’t understand what you’re saying if you’re talking like the flash, so can you repeat that?” you asked while laughing.

“Okay y/n here goes nothing,” he inhales deeply “will you, Y/n L/n, go on a date with me?” he asked eagerly.

“Wow, Jason I was not expecting that, woah, okay,” you breathed out before you could answer Jason said,

“Never mind it was a dumb question y/n just never mind” he went to turn away but you grabbed his hand and said,

“you didn’t wait for me to answer and by the way, my answer is yes I’d love to go on a date with you,”

he took a deep breath and said “so I’ll pick you up at 8:00 pm to go to the fancy place by my apartment? Yeah?” to which you replied with a laugh and a small ‘yeah”

you were dressed in a beautiful red dress that hugged your body in all the right places your hair was curled and all cute, your makeup is perfect and ready to go but since Jason was on his motorcycle you told him you were going to meet him there.

you got out of my car and got a message from Jason that said “sorry y/n I’m going to be a little late I’ll be there as soon as possible,” duty calls I guess.

As you walk into the restaurant two men in mask come running in with guns and yell “get on the ground now! Or pay for not listening,” you do as you’re told trying to not freak the heck out. you could probably take these guys out easily but then that might cause some problems so you just get down as you hear police sirens coming from down the road.

“This is Gotham PD come out with your hands in the air!” one of the men grab you and point a gun at your head, it would be easy to disarm him but you caught a glimpse of red from the corner of my eye.

Then you froze, all you heard was a gunshot and saw Jason knocking out the man who has me at gunpoint. “Are you okay?” he whispers as he helps you up which you replied with a small yeah.

“what are you doing here anyway?” you then give him a confused look and said, “our date remember?”

“no, I told you to meet me at the other place, by my apartment remember? I should have made myself a little clearer,” he said and you nodded in response “I’ll be back in like 10 minutes meet me at the other place, okay?” you only nod. He turns away and grapples to the roof. all you can guess is that you were at the wrong place at the right time for your date.


	3. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off "something like this" by coldplay

Jason was sitting on your guy’s shared bed looking at the Gotham’s newspaper. He looked at it and read about how batman and Red robin saved people from a fire. He turned the page and saw the headline about how robin had saved multiple animals this week and he saw how Nightwing made a surprise visit to Gotham and stopped the penguin.

He sighed and looked away from the newspaper as he threw it down, it frustrated him that they only recognized his family and not him, he helped many people how come they can’t see past all the bad things he’s done in the past?

You walked into the room as Jason threw the newspaper down but you waited a few seconds before saying, “what’s wrong jay?” you walk over to him and sit next to him as he put his head down on your shoulder.

“It’s just…” he paused before saying, “never mind,” he looked away from you thinking it was stupid to be frustrated by this.

You turn and take his head off of your shoulder so he can look at you, “jay its okay if you talk to me no matter how big and small you think it is, it is important to me,” you said reassuringly rubbing his back soothingly, “I love you Jason and I would love to be here for you to help you.”

Jason looked at you and said, “fine, okay here we go,” he took a deep breath before saying, “it’s just I’m no hero,” he puts his head in his hands and sighs angrily, “they always write about how the rest of my family are heroes and I’m, im, im just-” he slammed his hands down in frustration and took a deep breath, “- im just me, a bad no good anti-hero who can’t so anything right, who doesn’t save anyone!” he said looking down frustrated with the media, “I don’t even know why you date me,” he sighed in defeats he looked away from you ashamed of himself.

You looked at Jason and said, “Jay look at me.”

Jason looked at you and asked, “what, y/n?”

You pulled him close to you and gave him a passionate kiss, “Jay, I’m not looking for somebody With some superhuman gifts, Some superhero, Some fairytale bliss Just something I can turn to, Somebody I can kiss,” you rested your forehead on Jason and whispered, “I want something just like this.”

Jason gave you a small smile before locking his lips with yours and bring you closer to him. When you two need to breathe you both pulled away he said, “I love you, y/n” he said pulling you closer and picking you up.

“I love you too Jason but what are you doing?” you asked while you were laughing as he threw you on the bed. Jason then got on top of you and gave you a passionate kiss and began tickling your side, “Jason stop!” you cried out with laughter trying to get away from him.

He stops tickling you and flopped down next to you and pulled you close to him so you could cuddle, ‘i love you y/n,” he said giving you a kiss on the forehead.

“I love you too Jason,” you said snuggling closer to him.

You both had a smile on your faces as you both fell asleep knowing that you two loved each other unconditionally.


	4. Is It Really Worth it, Y/n?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this prompt:Person A: “How much am I worth to you?” Person B: “What do you mean?” A: “I mean, how much fighting for me would it take to finally make you realize that I’m not worth most of it. How long will it take to realize that fighting for me isn’t worth the pain and that the cons outweigh the pros?”   
> Warning(s): guns, bleeding, passing out? surgery, bullet wounds, that’s all I think

You and Jason were laying in your guyses bed after you and Jason got back from the Batcave after patrol. You both had just finished changing and all you guys wanted to do was cuddle. You guys had been laying down for a while, he was playing with your hair as you lay with your leg over his and your head resting on his chest. You had almost fallen asleep when you heard him ask, “How much am I worth to you?” you push yourself up to look at him and ask with a confused look,

“What do you mean?” he looked down at you, you could see the tears gathered in his beautiful eyes, he then says,

“I mean, how much fighting for me would it take to finally make you realize that I’m not worth most of it. How long will it take to realize that fighting for me isn’t worth the pain and that the cons outweigh the pros?“ tears were now falling freely down his perfect face, “ you almost died today because I got reckless while fighting penguins men, but you continue to come with me just to make sure I don’t get myself killed like the last time”

You and Jason had been on a lead to penguins weapon auction. When you two arrived at the warehouse this transaction was going to go down. “Wait red, we have to survey the place first,” he looked at you and said,

“There’s no on here, let’s just check it out,” Jason had then ran into the warehouse. You had seen movement out of the corner of your eye, then realization hit you like a brick, it was a trap but before you could tell Jason two loud gunshot had ringed through the warehouse, you knew Jason wouldn’t have time to evade the bullet so without a second thought you ran over to him and pushed him out to the way, that’s when you felt the searing pain in your side and leg, by the time you had time to register the horrible pain Jason had already knocked the guys out and was running over to you, he was now talking into the earpiece, “y/h/n has been shot tell batman to get ready… she might need surgery… In the side and leg,” he said as he applied pressure to our wounds you could tell he was worried. He then took off his and your belt, he tied his just above the gunshot wound on your side and then tied yours right above the gun wound to your leg, “y/h/n are you alright?”

you nod and ask, “Are you okay red?”

he then says,“You’re shot, not me” he then picks you up and started running to his motorcycle, you were beginning to lose consciousness and he began to worry more “sta- … me” you couldn’t even hear him by this time then everything went black for you.

After you had blacked out Jason had placed you on his motorcycle and was going as fast as he could to get to the Batcave.

Once he got there her had placed you on the surgery table where Alfred had to sterilize the wound, numb it, and perform surgery to get the bullets out. After he had gotten them out he stitched your wounds and put gauze on to soak up the blood if it was to leak.

It had taken you about and hour to even wake up and when you did the light blinded you. You had felt a hand on your’s, you looked to the right and saw Jason holding your hand. He had felt you shift so he looked up and said, “ oh god y/n, are you okay? Do you feel fine? Do you need any help or anything at all?” you had shook your head no and said,

“Jason, can we please go home now. Please?” you gave him your best puppy eyes and he signed and was going to say something just as Alfred said,

“Miss y/n is good to go, but she needs to be careful and she might need your help, master todd” he walked over with a pair of crutches and said to you, “take it easy miss y/n, no parole until you are healed okay?” you had nodded and he turned to leave.

“Jason, I would take bullet after bullet for you, you mean the whole world to me and if you died and I didn’t try to at least try to save you that would kill me I-i don’t know that I would do without you, you’re all I got,” your voice cracked as tears began to fall down your face. You were wiping off his fallen tears as he said,

“Why are you so kind to me? What good have I ever done to deserve you? All I am is evil there is nothing good about me, absolutely nothing y/n,” tears were now freely rushing down both of your faces your heart breaking at the sound of his words, he looked so vulnerable.

“Jason listen to me right now never talk about yourself in that manner. You are so kind before you died you were helping people and risking your life to make Gotham safer for the people who live here. Then when you came you wanted to destroy Gotham, not the people, you knew bruce would evacuate the people. Now you’re making up for your mistakes you barely kill, you save people every day,” you said, you knew Jason need to hear this, “Jason how can you not see how good you are? All the goodness in you is one of the reasons I love you, you may have a hard exterior but I see what others can’t see you deserve so much more than this world has given you, you’re all I could ever want and need. If I’m being completely honest you deserve better than me.” he cupped your face and gave you a passionate kiss.

After the kiss, you two hugged and continued to cry together. Then he said, “You’re all I could ever want y/n, I love you so much,”

“I love you too Jason” you and Jason had fell asleep in each other’s embrace knowing you both loved each other unconditionally and nothing can pull you guys apart, kill your love, or come between you two.


	5. I'm Not Dating Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please, can I request an imagine :3 You are batman’s daughter and was Jason’s best friend from a young age who’s is Batgirl and was trained before dick and who helped train them. After Jason ‘dies’ dick comforts her and they become really close and he develops strong feelings for her. When Jason becomes the Arkham Knight he realizes he was in love with her and becomes jealous of dick. Please, can it be set during the Arkham games?  
> warnings: jasons death, dying, lots of crying, fighting, I think that’s all

Bruce had trained you from a young age to become batgirl and follow in his footsteps, you trained every day since you were 9. You witnessed the death of dicks parents and after meeting him you were very worried for his well being and had convinced your father to take him in, he was a year older but that didn’t stop you from helping your father train him. You two had became friends very quickly, you watched each other’s backs when he became your father’s other sidekick robin. But then he left and became Nightwing at 16 was seldomly talking to you and your father, you two drifted apart.

Then when Jason had stole the tires off the batmobile you and your father had taken an immediate liking to him he had a fire burning in them that you and Bruce has seen in no other. You two took him in and trained him and there was a bond between you, this bond was stronger than yours and dicks, nobody could explain this bond not even the world’s greatest detective, your father. When he was finally able to patrol with you and Bruce you two were never seen apart.

You had woken up with sweat dripping down your face, the dreams of the past haunting you. You got up and got dressed and headed down to the batcave. Jason had been gone for 6 months and you and your father ad Tim, who you didn’t particularly like. Its not like you hated the kid it’s just that it felt too soon to have another robin while Jason was gone, it’s was like he’s here to take his place, we were all trying to find him.

You had walked down stairs to find your father only to find him watching a video, he had not noticed you soon enough as he heard you scream ‘JASON, NOO” he had caught you before you feel to your knees. The video was of Jason, not just any old video of Jason it was him getting beat by the joker while bounded by the wrist just hanging on a hook like a piece of meat, then the joker shot him right in the chest. You cried on your father’s shoulder.

It had been two week after Jason’s death when you heard a knock on your bedroom door, “I’m not hungry Alfred but thank you anyways” you said as your voice cracked at the end. You were very pale, your eyes red and puffy for crying they had dark bags under them due to you not sleeping because of the nightmares. Your father had banned you from patrol and the batcave due to the anger you felt at first, he knew that if you continued this way you would either end up dead or killing somebody else in the process of getting revenge in Jason’s name and he would not allow his only daughter to die just like his son.

The door opened and there stood a water eyed dick Grayson, “y/n I’m so sorry I wasn’t here to help, i just got the news,” he walked over to the bed that you laid on and embraced you, put head in the crook of your neck and cried, I should of been here i shouldn’t have left you, this is all my fault,” his voice was muffled by your hair. You adjusted his face so that he was looking at you and said with newly formed tears falling down your face,  
“It’s not your fault dick, it was mine. I should of known and now he’s dead because of me,” you are now fully sobbing in to dicks chest as for two continued to hug.  
“No its not y/n, maybe it was all of our fault, we all could have saved if we were fast enough,” he said. You two continued to lay there until you both fell asleep not knowing that it would lead to a beautiful friend ship.

It had been 10 years since Jason’s death, a lot has happened a]during this time, the joker died, dick came back to live in bludhaven and you guys became best friends, you had even became friends with Tim over time which was a big surprise, and you hung up the batgirl suit forever or so you thought until scarecrow had returned with his new friend the Arkham knight.

“bat girl, I have a lead on the Arkham Knight’s head quarters go check it out, I’m going after the scarecrow,” your father said through the coms, “but be careful he knows man of our secrets and I don’t know how”

“Okay Bman, you also be careful don’t die on me,” you said as you grappled up to the nearest building

Once you got the location batman gave you, you had known it was a trap it was to silent that’s when you heard it the slight shift of someone above you. You moved to the right as you heard them drop,  
“Still haven’t lost your training after hanging up the cape for over 10 years batgirl,” the robotic voice said. ‘How does he know this?’ you think to yourself.  
“You may be thinking ‘how does he know this?’” he throws a punch which you evade, “well let me enlighten you, I’m an old friend you probably don’t remember me because you replaced me with the ‘red robin’ and Nightwing” the man says, that’s when it hits you literally, before you blacked out you say him walk over to you all you could say was,

“Jason-” then everything went black.

You woke up a couple of hours later in a place you haven’t been in awhile a place under Gotham that only you and Jason knew about. You see a figure walk out of the shadows   
“y/n, finally you’ve woken up I was beginning to think my men killed you,” the voice said it was deeper and more muscular than you remember, Jason walked out of the shadows without his mask, “y/n do you even know who I am or have you re placed me with dick,” he said in a angry tone. He was tall about 6'2 he looked even more attractive than you remember, “Come on y/n please don’t tell me you forgotten who i am,” this time his voice was more gentle and kind. You studied him more and notices the J engraved on his face.

“Jay, is it really you?” you asked as tears formed in your eyes as Jason nodded. You noticed that you weren’t tied up at all so you got up and embraced Jason, he stiffened then relaxed he then buried his face in the crook of your neck just like he always used to. “I would never replace or forget you jay,” your voice cracked. He pulled back and said,

“You replaced me with dick, I knew he would take you away from me one day,” he said in a harsh tone. I looked at him confused and asked,  
“What do you mean ‘take me away from you’ Jason?” he looked you in the eyes and said,

“He swept you off your feet,” he said as he looked down, ‘gave you love i probably can never give you,” you looked at him confused, 

“Jason, I’m not wi-” but he cut you off 

“I love you y/n,” he says you grab him by the jaw and kiss him passionately and say,

“I love you too Jason” he looked at you confused and said,

“What about dick? I thought yo-” you cut him off mid sentence 

“Dick is like my brother, we’re really close but we are not together Jason,” you kiss him again and then pull back and say seriously, “if we’re going to be together you can’t be the Arkham knight that goes around trying to kill my father,” he looks down at you and says, 

“Anything for you Y/N”


	6. A Plant, Really?

As you walked into Jason’s apartment you noticed how bare it looked, “Jason, are you here?” you yell through his apartment. You heard shuffling from Jason’s bedroom and a ‘thud’ and call out “Jason are you okay?”

 

“yeah , y/n what are you doing here?” Jason said as he comes out of his room  
“I just came to check up on you because you haven’t been answering your calls or text, have you not heard your phone go off?” you questioned,

 

“No , I lost it on patrol it fell out of my pants pocket,” he says to me then says to himself “maybe I should go get a new phone,” you then change the conversation.

 

“Jason are you ever going to decorate your place?” you ask he looked at you weirdly and said,

 

“Do I look like the type to decorate, y/n?” he asks with a quizzical look on his face. I shake my head no and then said,

 

“Maybe you should at least a picture or maybe even a couch,” you say while casting a sideways glancing at him “anyways I was just checking up on you, now I’m going to the store for some things for our movie night, want anything?” you ask in which he says,

 

“Just some snacks,” you nodded as I walk out the door to get in my car.

As you walk into the store, you then see a large plant in the window and think ‘maybe I should get this for Jason before I leave’ you then go to the grocery section of the store and grab the snacks for you and Jason’s little movie night tonight.

At the register you say “can I please get that plant at the front of the store?” the man nods and calls some workers to help move it and put it in my car. He rings ever thing up and says,

 

“That will be 140$ plus tax,” you nod and hand him a 100$ and a 50$. He hands back 4.36$ back, you grab your bags and head to the car where the men are trying to fit the large fern like plant in the car. After about 30 minutes they get it in the car even though the plant is not heavy at all, you then began to head to Jason’s place.

You get to Jason’s about 20 minutes later, then grab the bags of snacks and grab the plant and begin to climb the stairs to his door. Once you get there you yell through the door, ‘Jason opened the door!!” he opens it and looks at you confused, you then say “can you please help me? This s kind of getting hard to carry.” he then grabs the plant and sets it down as you put the sacks in the kitchen. You turn around to find Jason next to the plant, then ask “what?” he then says pointing to the fern like plant,

 

“You got me a plant” you then said,  
“Yes” there’s a few moments of silence between us.  
“…”  
“…”  
“I can’t even take care of myself, how do you expect me to take care of a plant.” he says gesturing between himself and the plant, “y/n you literally have to go to the store for me and check up to see if I’m okay!! So why would you get me a fucking plant!?!?” you then look at him and say,

 

“You need the plant because your apartment is empty,” you say looking down shamefully. He then walks over and says,

 

“It’s fine y/n, I love that you think about me and I love you” he says grabbing your chin and kissed you “now lets watch a movie”


	7. Support

You walked into yours and Jason shared apartment feeling worthless and stupid.

You had recently gotten an acting job for a very big company that was very high in business and made very famous movies. You decided to tell your parents to see if they would change their mind on your career choice. The reason you went to them was because they were very unsupportive when you were younger and you thought that if you told them how you got in as the main actress they would understand how much this meant to you and that it could be a very good career for you but they didn’t they told you that you were not suitable ad that it wasn’t a god job to have and that you would end up failing.

Which led to where you are now walking into your and Jason’s apartment with tears in your eyes. ‘How could they not understand how important this was to you? Would they ever?’ these thoughts ran through your head as you walked in your house walking sorrowfully.

You placed your stuff down and kicked off your shoes bitterly as you walked through the door. You walked to your room and flopped on the bed and hugged a pillow close to you as you waited for Jason to come out of the bathroom.

You clutched the pillow as you cried, your parents could never understand your passions in life and really never wanted too. You quieted your sobs to sniffles as you heard Jason come from the bathroom.

“Hey doll, how’d it go?” he asked when he saw you on the bed. He walked over as he saw your body shake, “what happened? Did it go wrong?” he continue to ask question concerned. He sat down and rubbed your back.

You turned around and said, “No it went fine actually,” you looked up at him and smiled, “I got the main role in the movie.”

He looked at you confused and asked, “shouldn’t you be happy? I mean you got the part and this is what you wanted, isn’t it?”

“yeah, it’s just that my parents they-” you began to cry again as Jason pulled you closer, “they just don’t understand how much this means to me,” you rested your head on his chest as you cried.

“Hey y/n just because they don’t support you doesn’t mean that you should let it put you down.” he rubbed your back, “you are good. You were meant to do this because if you weren’t then you wouldn’t have gotten the role. Your parents might not agree with you in this career but know that I will,“ Jason gave you a kiss on the head laid next to you trying to calm you down.

“Thank you jay but it just hurts sometimes knowing that they don’t support me and they didn’t even congratulate me,” you sighed and said, “I just wish they knew how much it meant to me.”

“I know what that’s like,” Jason replied as he continued to rub your arm, “just remember I believe in you and we both know you will be amazing, even without your parents support, y/n.”

You gave him a kiss and said, “thank you jay, you’re amazing and I love you.”

Jason gave you a smirk and said, “I love you too, doll,” he have you a kiss and pulled you close so you two could cuddle.

As you two laid cuddling, a small smile formed on your face as you realized that Jason supports you if your parents or anybody else didn’t.


	8. How Dare You?!

You were distraught after Jason’s death all those years ago, it broke you in more ways imaginable, you haven’t talked to the wayne’s since Jason’s death. They tried to check up on you but you didn’t want to see them it had only made the pain worse.

You worked with the bat family before Jason died but quit after a month of his death. The thought that it was your fault was too much to handle, it killed you on the inside knowing that he was dead and you did nothing to help.

Then red hood came into the picture, you were curious wondering who he was and why he hated batman. you didn’t know him or so you thought.

Five years after red hood returned You were sitting on the edge of a roof in your suit. It was quiet, a little too quiet that’s when you heard the faint sound of someone walking behind you.

“You know it’s not nice to try and sneak up on someone,” you say not bothering to turn around.

“It’s not nice to sit in somebody’s spot!” deep voice growled out.

You get up and turn around to be faced with the red hood. You looked him up and down and said, “what does this spot mean to you?” you growed out challenging him.

This was yours and Jason’s spot. How dare he come over here and try and take it. You walked up to him, looked up and said, “look here hood this is MY spot so beat it,”

“Look hear woman this is mine and my old friend’s spot! So I don’t know that you’re talking about so leave before you start trouble,” he said getting frustrated with you.

“This is my spot! before he died! ” you yelled.

He went to hit you only for you to duck and kick him in the chest. He growled and went after you again, he hit you in the back as you were getting up. You elbowed him right in the hood shattering the left side of his mask. When it shatters you see the engraving of the J on his cheek.

“Jason?” you whisper tears forming in your eyes.

“How do you know that?” he questions sternly expecting an answer while taking his helmet fully off. He then looks at you closely and says “y/n is that you?” he questioned shocked

“Why didn’t you come see me when you came back?” your voice cracked.   
“I didn’t want you to know about me being alive,” he said.

Your sadness now turning to rage as he said that. “ OH SO I’M NOT WORTHY TO KNOW YOU’RE ALIVE!?” you yell at him your rage gaining control of your body.

“No its jus-” you cut him off by slapping him

“Shut the fuck up Jason-” you turn to walk towards him, “ I hate you Jason,” you whispered venomously.

“No y/n wait,” he tries to say but you had already grappled to the next building.

You were angry more than that you were pissed and you wanted to kill someone with your bare hands. You knew that wasn’t a good idea so you settled with beating some bad guys up.

While Jason watched you go he was feeling sad, he hadn’t told you because he thought you were dead. He was angry at Bruce for lying to him and he knew he would start a fight if he went to the cave so he decided to go beat so ass on the streets


	9. I love you, Jason

You and Jason had been dating for about 8 months now and you thought it was time, time to tell Jason that you loved him but you were nervous. You knew that you’ve loved him since about three months into the relationship but you didn’t want to sound like you were trying to rush into this relationship. Jason wasn’t really one for communication but he does show it by action so you knew he loved you, but you also knew you would have to be the one to vocally say that you loved him.

Jason had just got done with patrol, he looked like something was on his mind that was really bothering him. So when he got onto your shared room and layed next to you on the bed you asked concerned laced into your voice,

“Jay, what’s wrong?” he turned around and looked at you a glum look on his face. This made you even more concerned he’s never not hugged or kissed you when he’s got home, so by this you really knew something was wrong. “Jay please tell me,” you begged

“Y/n, can I ask you something?” he asked,

“Jay you can ask me anything you want,” you said

“Okay Y/N,” he paused and took a deep breath as tears gathered in his eyes and crooked out, “I’ve managed to push everyone away… So why are you still here?” a stray tear fell down his face. You looked at him so confused ‘does he not know you love him’ you asked yourself, so you looked down and said with a stutter,

“Because- Because I love you.” you inhaled sharply and looked down afraid of what he would say.

“What did you say y/n?” Jason asked he had now stopped crying, shocked by what you’ve just said.

“I stay because I love you, Jason, I love you so much that it hurts but it’s a good hurt,” you say more confident now looking him in the eyes.

“Do you mean it y/n?” he asks in disbelief, he sat up and took your face in his hands. He was searching for any sign of lying in your eyes.

“Yes Jason, I mean every word I just said, I love you with every fiber in my being. Please don’t ever think that I don’t love you! You mean everything to me, Jason,” you declared. Jason saw no lie hiding from him so he pulled you close and kissed you passionately. When you both had to breath you broke apart, then he said,

“I love you too y/n,” you learned your head on his chest to hide the smile and blush that began to creep your face. Jason knew what you were trying to do he only removed your face from his chest and said with a laugh,   
“Don’t hide your beautiful face from me, babe,” he gave you another kiss as he pulled you down to cuddle next to him while you two began to fall asleep.


	10. I'm pregnant and its a girl... Surprise!?

You haven’t been feeling well lately and by lately you mean about four and a half months. So you and Jason decided that you needed to go see a doctor. But Jason couldn’t make it so here you are waiting in the waiting room and the only thought that were running through your mind is ‘what if I’m dying what will happen to Jason if I do?’ that’s when you get called,

 

“y/n l/n?” you then get up and walk to the door and the nurse leads you over to take your vitals.

 

“Okay, Y/n your vitals are all normal” she then points at the last door at the end of the hall and says, “last door to the right please,” she then walked down to the room and starts to ask questions,

 

“So why are you here today?”

 

“Well lately I’ve been getting sick when I smell food, after I take a bight, and sometimes in the morning,” you say

 

“Okay, any cravings?” she looks at you like she knows something you don’t,

 

“Umm yes,” you say hesitantly

 

“I think I might know what’s wrong with you, but one more question,” she says looking a little excited. I nodded and that’s when she said, “When was your last period?” that’s when it hit you, you haven’t had your period in more than four mounts.

‘How did you I not notice, what are I going to tell Jason, is he going to leave me’ these are the only thoughts running through your mind. You could now see a baby bump that you didn’t notice earlier. You then look up at he and say in a whisper, I haven’t had my period in four months,” she the smiles at you and says,

“Okay! We need to run a couple test to see if you’re pregnant,” she says excitedly. You then ask

“Like what kinds?” she then says,

“Nothing bad, just a urine test and if you’re this far along then an ultrasound if the doctor wants,” she pauses and then says, “I’ll be right back with that cup!” she then closes the door leaving you with your thoughts,

‘What if Jason doesn’t want the baby?, what if he hates me?’ your thoughts are then interrupted by a text on your phone,

From Jason: is everything alright babe?  
To Jason: yeah everything’s fine Jason.

You hate lying to him but what would you say. There was a small knock on the door and then the nurse walked in and hands you the cup to pee in.

Y/n here’s the cup. The bathroom is right across the hall,” she turns to leave but then says, “ oh and the doctor wants to take an ultrasound,” she then leaves  
You walk across the hall and go into the bathroom you then pee into the cup. When you’re done you wash you hands and then place the pee in the little slot in the bathroom and then leave. As you walk into the room you see the doctor and a new contraption, it had a screen, keys, it looked like a computer with wheels. 

“Hello miss l/n its nice to meet you I’m doctor watt,” Dr. watt says as he shakes your hand, “will you please lay on the bed for me?” you nod and lay down. He then puts a gel on your stomach that is super cold.

“Sorry y/n, I should’ve warned you it was cold!” he said. He then grabbed the handle thing that takes the ultrasound and then all of a sudden you hear one of the most beautiful things in the world, yours and Jason’s baby’s heart beat. Tears then gather in your eyes, tears of happiness. Then all of sudden all your worries seemed to wash away.

“Would you look at that it’s a girl! Seems you’re pretty long ahead! I’m surprised you haven’t felt her move,” he says as he begins to wipe the gel off of your stomach. He gets up and begins to leave but before he does he says, “The nurse will be in a moment with how long you are in this pregnancy and with your babies ultrasound pictures.” he then leaves.

The nurse then comes in about 10 minutes later and says, “so your 5 months pregnant and here are your ultrasound pictures! You’re now free to leave” you get up and take the pictures from her and then walk out of the doctor’s office thinking about how you’re going to tell Jason.

When you get to yours and Jason’s apartment he’s there waiting for you. He gives you a kiss and ask “what did the doctor say?” you then look down not wanting to answer,”y/n please talk to me. Oh my god you’re not dying are you?” he ask worriedly searching your body for any wounds.

Then his hands go down to your stomach, and out of nowhere the baby kicks right where his hand was set, He looks at you eyes wide and his mouth agape. You then say,

“I’m pregnant and it’s a girl… Surprise?1!” you say/ ask. He continues to stare at you , “please don’t be mad Jason! Don’t le-” you’re cut off by Jason kissing you. Then you both release for breath

 

“Are you kidding me y/n?!” he asks excitedly. You then nod your head no and he joyfully laughs and says “this is amazing y/n!! I’m so excited!! I can’t wait to tell the family! Oh my g-” he then abruptly stops talking and whispers to himself. “What if I not a good father? I know you’ll be an amazing mother but me oh my god ! y/n I’m scare-’ you cut him off with a kiss and then say.

“Jason you’ll be an amazing father, I have no doubt about it” you reassured

“You think y/n?” he muttered

“I don’t think Jason, I know you will’ you said reassuringly. He passionately kissed you and then questioned,

“What will we name her?” you shrugged and said,

 

“ I was thinking Martha y/m/n Todd.” he then looked at you and said,

 

‘I love that name y/n” he kissed you again and said “the boys might not be happy that she won’t have there name, especially dick” he laughed and then said “you’re going to be an amazing mother,” and you replied with,

“And you’re going to be an amazing father” you then looked lovingly at him and said, I don’t care what the boys think, its not there choice on the baby’s name , it’s mine and yours” you and Jason knew you would protect this baby with your life


	11. I’m pregnant and its a girl… Surprise!? (alternative ending)

You haven’t been feeling well lately and by lately you mean about four and a half months. So you and Jason decided that you needed to go see a doctor. But Jason couldn’t make it so here you are waiting in the waiting room and the only thought that was running through your mind is ‘what if I’m dying what will happen to Jason if I do?’ that’s when you get called,

“y/n l/n?” you then get up and walk to the door and the nurse leads you over to take your vitals.  
“Okay, Y/n your vitals are all normal” she then points at the last door at the end of the hall and says, “ the last door to the right please,” she then walked down to the room and starts to ask questions,

“So why are you here today?”

“Well lately I’ve been getting sick when I smell food after I take a bite, and sometimes in the morning,” you say

“Okay, any cravings?” she looks at you like she knows something you don’t,  
“Umm yes,” you say hesitantly

“I think I might know what’s wrong with you, but one more question,” she says looking a little excited. I nodded and that’s when she said, “When was your last period?” that’s when it hit you, you haven’t had your period in more than four mounts.

‘How did you I not notice, what am I going to tell Jason, is he going to leave me’ these are the only thoughts running through your mind. You could now see a baby bump that you didn’t notice earlier. You then look up at him and say in a whisper, “I haven’t had my period in four months,” she the smiles at you and says,

“Okay! We need to run a couple test to see if you’re pregnant,” she says excitedly. You then ask

“Like what kinds?” she then says,

“Nothing bad, just a urine test and if you’re this far along then an ultrasound if the doctor wants,” she pauses and then says, “I’ll be right back with that cup!” she then closes the door leaving you with your thoughts,

‘What if Jason doesn’t want the baby? what if he hates me?’ your thoughts are then interrupted  
by a text on your phone,

From Jason: is everything alright babe?  
To Jason: yeah everything’s fine Jason.

You hate lying to him but what would you say. There was a small knock on the door and then the nurse walked in and hands you the cup to pee in.

Y/n here’s the cup. The bathroom is right across the hall,” she turns to leave but then says, “ oh and the doctor wants to take an ultrasound,” she then leaves  
You walk across the hall and go into the bathroom you then pee into the cup. When you’re done you wash your hands and then place the pee in the little slot in the bathroom and then leave. As you walk into the room you see the doctor and a new contraption, it had a screen, keys, it looked like a computer with wheels.  
“Hello miss l/n it’s nice to meet you I’m doctor watt,” dr.watt says as he shakes your hand, “will you please lay on the bed for me?” you nod and lay down. He then puts a gel on your stomach that is super cold.

“Sorry y/n, I should’ve warned you it was cold!” he said. He then grabbed the handle thing that takes the ultrasound and then all of a sudden you hear one of the most beautiful things in the world, yours and Jason’s baby’s heart beat. Tears then gather in your eyes, tears of happiness. Then all of sudden all your worries seemed to wash away.

“Would you look at that it’s a girl! Seems you’re pretty long ahead! I’m surprised you haven’t felt her move,” he says as he begins to wipe the gel off of your stomach. He gets up and begins to leave but before he does he says,“The nurse will be in a moment with how long you are in this pregnancy and with your babies ultrasound pictures.” he then leaves.

The nurse then comes in about 10 minutes later and says, “so your 5 months pregnant and here are your ultrasound pictures! You’re now free to leave” you get up and take the pictures from her and then walk out of the doctor’s office thinking about how you’re going to tell Jason.

As you walked into yours and Jason’s shared apartment he came up to you and asked,

“So what’s been going on y/n?” while taking your hands.

You try and prepare our self to tell Jason that you were pregnant. His hands slid down your arms down to your stomach which had become a bizarre habit for him.

“So y/n what did the doctor say?” he question, “are you-” he was cut off by the baby kicking.

“y/n what was that?” he questions sternly.

“I’m pregnant and it’s a girl… surprise!?!” you exclaim nervously wondering how he was going to react. 

You couldn’t tell what he was thinking, his face was completely blank with no emotion.  
“What did you say y/n?” Jason said with no emotion coming from his voice.

“I said I was pregnant,” you say hesitantly.

Jason moves away from you and goes to grab his jacket before you stop him.

“Jason where are you going?” you question tears forming in your eyes.

“I’m leaving,” he said with an emotionless voice.

“Why?’ you broke out tears now freely falling.

“I’m leaving because that child is not mine,” he said viciously turning to face you, “I know you cheated on me!” he yelled in your face making you flinch in fear.

“Jay bu-” you begin to say only to be cut off by Jason,

“Don’t ‘jay’ me! You and I both know that baby’s not mine! You’re such a slut!” he yelled in your face and walking towards you so you’re pushed up against the wall. “ you know what y/n? Leave and go to your baby daddies house or anywhere that’s not here!” he began pushing you towards the door causing you to stumble and trip. “Get up y/n and leave!” lifting you up and pushing you out of the door and slamming it on your face.

You began walking down towards your car. Once you got in you turned the ignition on and started to drive down the street. Tears were falling down your face and you could barely see out of your eyes, you knew you should have parked the car but you continued to drive not knowing where to go.

You finally decide to go to dicks because he was one of your best friends. As you were almost there you didn’t see the red light because of the tears streaming down your face. The only thing you saw was the bright lights to the right of you and a crash.

You kept waking up and blacking out. The last thing you see is cuts littering your body and lots of blood before you heard the sound of sirens close by before everything goes black for the last time.

Jason was feeling guilty about what he said to you, knowing that you would never cheat on him and knowing that he should apologize. He was just scared of not being a good father and his fears got the best of him.

He was trying to call you before he got a call from an unknown number.

“Hello is this Jason Todd?” the unknown man asked

“Yes this is, who are you?” Jason asks

“I’m the dr.watt, I seen your girlfriend earlier today for her pregnancy,” the dr.watt pause and then said, “I’m very sorry to say this but miss y/l/n was in a car crash, she and the baby didn’t make it. I’m sorry Mr. Todd,”

Jason dropped the phone as shock began to take over his body. This was his fault and he knew it, if it wasn’t for him you would still be here and your guys baby would be alive. He would never forgive himself for this. This is all his fault and he would have to live with that thought, pain, regret and sadness, forever knowing this was his fault


	12. It's Time To reconnect

You and Jason have been together through thick and thin, so you knew it was time for him to finally talk to his family. You also knew that his family was a touchy subject so you would have to be brought up lightly. So you waited for him to come back from the grocery store so you could try to get him to reconnect with his family.

You were reading a book when Jason walked through the door,

“‘Hey babe,” you said as you got up to give him a kiss,

“Hey y/n,” he replied as he began to put the groceries away. After he had put them away you pulled him onto the couch and said,

“So have you heard anything about your family,” you asked slowly. He gave you a warning look and said slowly,  
“y/n, don’t,” you gave him a stern look and said,

“Come on Jason you know you need to talk to your family or at least see them,” He knew he did but he wanted to stall it for as long as he could.

“I know y/n, but they probably don’t want to see me,” he said sadly you took his face in your hand and said,

“No! They want to see you, Bruce told m-” you were cut off by Jason abruptly jerking his face from your hands and yelling,

“WHAT!? You’ve been talking to them” he paused as his anger began to control him. “How could you? You talk to them and you knew i didn’t want you to.” he looked away from you betrayal beginning to sink in.

“Jason they wanted to make sure you were okay!” you say as you go to take his hand. He pulls it out of you grasp and said.

‘What about what i wanted y/n?” he looks at you, “nobody takes into account of what i want! I need time and you knew that!” he yelled

“Jason we have given you time! It’s been years and you haven’t even spoken to any of them!” you yell, your anger getting the best of you “ You guys need to fix the family bond that you all so badly messed up! You guys are never going to get better is you keep holding it off!” he knew you were right in his mind but he wasn’t thinking clearly so he said,

“If you want to mend broken bonds then why don’t you go talk to your family that disowned you!” Jason knew he messed up when those word had flown out of his mouth “y/n I’m sor-” he was cut of by you angrily hissing,

“Leave Jason” he just looked at you, he’d never seen you so angry, “go and if you decide to come back you’ve better of made up with your family!” you said venomously. He only nodded and left thinking about what you said. He finally decided it was time to visit his family, so that’s where he was now headed.

As Jason got to the manor door he knocked and there stood a shocked Alfred,

“Master Todd, how wonderful it is to see you” Alfred said while pulling Jason into a hug. As Alfred let him go Jason rubbed his neck nervously and said,

“Yeah y/n wanted me to talk to the family,” thoughts of earlier replayed in his mind

“Ahh miss y/n, always one to try and help people,” he looked at Jason and said seriously “master Jason take good care of her, she’s a keeper,” as he pulled Jason into the house.

Jason’s visit with his family went well except the little fight between him, Tim , and the little demon spawn. He knew he had to make it up to you after your guys fight.

He went to the flower shop across the street from your guy’s apartment and bought your favorite flowers.

As he got to the door he knocked and said, “Y/n, open the door please,” he heard shuffling from the other side of the door and then said, “ you were right, i should of went to my family sooner” he signed and went to turn away. Before he could you opened the door and said,

“See, you should’ve listened to me” you smiled and then brought him into a hug and a kiss, “these are beautiful jay,” you said as you took the flowers.

“Almost as beautiful as you y/n” he said while pulling you into a passionate kiss

“I love you y/n” Jason said full of love

“I love you too Jason” you said back, “but ever say something like that and i’ll beat you ass” you said seriously, he only laughed and nodded knowing that you weren’t lying when you said that you would kick his ass.


	13. Late Night Paper

It was about four am and you were still writing your paper. when Jason walked into your and his shared room he asked,

 

“y/n what are you still doing up?” he came closer to you and looked over your shoulder to see what was keeping you up so late.

 

“I’m trying to write this stupid paper for my college class and it’s frustrating me!” you exclaim as you drop your head onto the desk.

 

Jason looked at the paper you were writing and then asks. “What are you writing about and whens it due?” as he begins to pull up a chair

 

You lift your head up, look at him and say, “it’s just some stupid paper that’s for y/c/s and its due in-” you look over at the clock, “ three hours.” you put your head back down on the desk and groaned.

 

“Hey y/n you’ll finish it I promise,” Jason reassured you as he studied the paper.   
You looked up and asked, “how do you know I’ll finish it?”

 

“Well I’m actually okay in y/c/s so I can help you,” he said pulling the paper from off the desk.

 

“But aren’t you tired?” you ask.

 

“I’m tired but for you, i’ll stay up a little later for you,” he said giving you a sweet kiss.

 

“Okay thank you, jay!” you exclaim giving him a hug and kiss.  
You both stayed up the rest of the night and finished your paper. When you turned your paper in you later found out you got an A on it. You were very grateful to Jason and would have to show him how grateful you are.


	14. Pedicures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like a crack fic

“Come on babe, please I don’t want to go,” Jason whined as you two were in the car driving to the Manor to get his brothers.

“Jason but I do! We need some bonding time!” you exclaim.

Jason gave you a smirk and said, “I know a different bonding me and you can do, it involves a bed me and you-” he was cut off by you hitting him in the chest.

“Ow y/n that hurt!”’ he said rubbing his chest.

You look at him and say, “shut up, you know that didn’t hurt Jason.” 

He only smiles and gives you a pout as you arrive at the manor and see Tim, dick, and Damian in front of the door waiting for you.

“Come on guys get in!” you yelled out the window.

“TT, where are we going l/n?” Damian asked.

“We’re going to get pedicures!” you said excitedly while all the boys groaned.

When you arrive the boys ask the same question, “do we have to y/n?”

You look at them and say sternly, “yes we do, its bonding time.”

“What would you like today?” the woman at the front desk asks.

“Umm, five pedicures please,” you say to the woman.

She leads you, Tim, Dick, Damian and Jason to your seats.

“TT, I don’t want to do this,” Damian huffed as you tried to get him to sit in the chair.

“Please Dami?” you ask trying to persuade him. “We can leave if you guys don’t want to be here,” you said sadly

“No babe we can stay,” Jason said giving the boys a glare.

“Yeah it’s fine I like it y/n,” Tim said as he sat down.  
“Damian just sit down,” dick said as he pushed a button on the chair

Damian sat down and relaxed, “you know I like this l/n,” he looked up at you.

You smiled back and sat down as Jason sat next to you.

The people came out to do your feet when they greeted dick. “Hello Dick the usual?” he questioned.

All of us looked at dick confused. His face turned red and nodded,”yeah the usual,” he whispered softly embarrassed.

“Don’t put that on my feet!” you turned to look at Jason as they tried to take the cuticles of his toes.

“Jason stop!” you hissed.

He turned to look at you with a pout. “But it really hurts y/n,” he said.

“Deal with it Jason,” you said as you relaxed in your chair as he hissed every time they got close to his feet.

“Yeah it’s not that bad Jason,” Damian said with a smirk.

“For one I agree with Damian,” Tim said

“Quiet demon spawn and replacement!” jason hissed quietly

You groan and then you hear the woman ask dick,

“What nail polish would you like?” he looked down at her and said the usual baby blue with the black Nightwing in it.”

‘This is going to be a long day’ you thought to yourself as you groaned.

After you guys were done with you pedicures you and dick got flip flops to show off your new nail polish, you paid and went to the car and drove to the manor.

“Hello master Jason, Tim, Damian, and Dick and miss l/n,” Alfred pauses as he sees dicks feet, “master Grayson what is that?”

“Oh do you like it Alfred?” dick asks excitedly.

“Wait a moment master Grayson,” Alfred said. He then turned and said, “Master Bruce come here!”

“Yes, Alfred?” as bruce looks at him as he reaches the door.

Alfred only points at dicks toes. Bruce looks at all of the boys and then back at dick and facepalms.

“Master bruce it’s just a phase,” Alfred said rubbing Bruce’s shoulder.

You then start to laugh as you see Jason, Tim and, Damian taking pictures of his toes and then you hear dick yell,

“IT’S NOT A PHASE DAD!” as he stomped up to his room.

Bruce only facepalms as he hears you, the boys and even Alfred laughing.

“It’s not funny guys,” he says as he turns and walks back into the Manor.

This has to be the best day of your life.


	15. New Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the reader is a vigilante by herself before she finds out her father is Bruce Wayne and then when she does he takes her in but she’s very distant because she feels unwelcomed by the family especially Jason she then gets hurt and Jason admits his feelings for her.  
> Warning(s):Getting shot.

You had just found out who your dad was after 26 years. Bruce Wayne the Bruce Wayne, turns out your mother had a one night stand with him and when she was on her deathbed she croaked out “Bruce Wayne is your father.”

You wanted nothing to do with Bruce, it turns out he know about you and your mother he sent child support every month, when she died he wanted you to live with him to know him. You didn’t have your own apartment because you were taking care of your sick mother and being a vigilante took up so much of your time you didn’t have time for anything else.

You only became a vigilante because you felt a need to help people, the defend those who need defending and to be something more than just Y/n l/n. Before your mother got sick you wanted to be in the military to fight for your country and defend the people in it but once your mother got sick you dropped everything and came back and took care of her while resuming your mantel as y/h/n.

The other vigilantes took interest in you. You were sneaky, swift and powerful. They could never catch you to find out who you were which intrigued them even more.

Once you got to the manor you were distant, you thought Bruce didn’t want you because he knew you were his child but he chose not to interact with you and your mother. you never came out of your room you didn’t want to interact with any of them didn’t want to get to know them because you knew that one day they would all go away. you know you could trust no one at the Manor. you found out Damian was your brother or to say half brother you liked him he was funny and evil but you knew you shouldn’t interact with him because it would cause too much pain when you left.

then there was Jason. he was strong muscular and sexy. He was like the man of your dreams but he avoids you. unlike the others every time you entered the room he would leave right away like you were some kind of plague it hurt your feelings but it was fine so when you leave this stupid Manor you don’t have an attachment to anyone.

Dick Grayson was a sweetheart he was kind and funny. He tried you talk to you every day and never gave up, after a while of him doing this you finally caved and talked to him but only giving his short replies like yes and no. you really appreciated the effort it really warmed your heart.

Tim was super smart he really was. He drinks too much coffee but he absolutely amazing and sweet. He was kind when you interacted but he was always tired and need to sleep. Your caring instinct kicked in right away when you meet him, he was such a sweetheart and deserve all the love in the world.

Then, Alfred, he was wonderful he treated you like you were part of the family. He took your dinner to your room and treated you with respect. He knew you need space to adjust and he let you and you appreciate that.

Lastly, there was Bruce, he never even tried to talk to you and at the house, he seems cold and not caring which surprised you so much he seemed loving but you don’t care because you don’t need him anyways.

Something was wrong about them but you couldn’t figure it out something just felt off with them.

You snuck out of your room and out the window and were now on patrol. You were now looking for the penguin and his men’s hideout.

You were sneaking around the back of the wear when you hear behind you, “didn’t your mother ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?”

You turned around as fast as you could only to come face to face with the penguin. You give him a cocky smirk and say, “it may have killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back.”

“Why you little-” he was cut off by you punching him in the nose and jumping over him.

“GET HER YOU LAZY NO GOOD..” penguin said as he ran out of the building like always.

His henchmen all rushed towards you and throw punches and kicks which you dodged easily. You had knocked almost all of them out and you were going to the next when you heard a shot, a “move y/h/n!” and then you felt the impact and searing pain of the bullet penetrating your body. You were beginning to lose consciousness before you did you heard fighting and someone saying,

“Get y/h/n to the cave, NOW!” and then everything went black.

You woke up hours later with a light on your face and a hand on your arm. ‘wait, a hand?’ you question to yourself as you pull away from it.

As you look up you see Jason Todd and Batman sitting at his computer. Batman turns around as he hears you shift in the bed. When he turns around you see he has his cowl down,

“y/n good to see you’re awake,” Bruce said as he got up to come and help you up.

“How weird is this?” you ask looking at him with a ‘wayne smirk’

“What’s weird y/n?” he asks confused.

“The saying, father like daughter,” you say with a laugh that wakes Jason up.

“What? what’s happening,” Jason asked still half asleep. He gets up and stands by you.

“Oh thank god you’re okay I thought I was going to lose you,” he said.

“What did you say?” you ask confused did he say that he was going to lose you?

“Umm, nothing. I’m just glad you’re okay,” he said as he walked out of the cave up to the manor.

You look back at your father as he looks from Jason to you with a smirk.

“What are you smirking at?” you question suspiciously.

“Oh nothing,” he said turning around grabbing some crutches and handing them to you, “just remember no patrol until that wound heals and Jason will be taking care of you until then,”

You take the crutches from him and take his hand as he helps you up to stabilize you.

“Thank you..” you hesitate as you say, “..father.”

He looks at you strangely before saying, “you sound just like your brother Damian.”

It had been months since you had been shot and you and the bond for your new family had grown stronger. Especially with Jason. He helped to go upstairs, and train little by little.

Here you two were sitting in the garden in the back of Wayne Manor.

“Y/n why do you even talk to me if you know all the bad things I’ve done as the red hood?” He asked curiously.

You look at him and say, “well I understand what it’s like to be betrayed by someone you love and have them forget about you. It makes you angry and then you’re not able to think straight and you do stupid things that you’ll regret later in life,” you look away from him and look at the ground.

“Y/n, I-” he stopped talking and turned away, “never mind.”

You look at him intrigued. “No go ahead and say what you intended to say,” you told him.

“Your father won’t approve of it,” he said looking down.

“When has Jason Peter Todd ever listen to what my father has said?” You ask

“You’re right-” he took a breath and said, “I like you y/n. No no no I love you in fact! You get me like no other has and I can’t thank you enough for that, I don’t care what your father says only for what you have to say,” he proclaimed.

“I love you too Jason!” You exclaim joyfully as you kiss him.

What you didn’t know was that Bruce was watching from the balcony, he knew from the start that you two would be great together.


	16. Shape Of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based of the ed sheern song

Jason was at the bar with Roy taking shots, talking and drinking looking for a good time. That’s when he saw you dancing by yourself in the middle of the bar. He turned to tell Roy he was leaving to go talk to someone only to notice that Roy was gone to talk to someone else.

He turned around only to see you sitting behind him.

You had seen him staring so you decided to come over. You turned around and said, “Hello, I’m y/n.” 

He looked at you awe-struck you were so beautiful, your h/c cascading down your back, sweat gleaming on your forehead and a dress that didn’t look like it belonged at a bar.

“Hello I’m Jason nice to meet you y/n,” he said gently, “would you like to dance, you looked like you were having fun out there,” he said pointing to the dance floor. He stands up and holds a hand out to you.

You take it as he leads you to the dance floor as you start to dance.you moved in complex motions and with grace and it turned him on he knew your love was made just for him.

He was off beat so you said, “do you know how to dance,” he shook his head no. “come on now, follow my lead.” you said grabbing his hands and teaching him how to move his feet to the beat.

After a while of teaching him the movements he says, “okay I think I got the hang of it, but I’m not as good as you, though-” he was cut off by you saying,

“Boy let’s not talk too much, grab on my waist and put that body on me, come now follow my lead.”

He pulled you close as you both moved in sync. The heat and lust began to build up between you two as you continued to dance.

When the song ended you were both breathless as he asked, “want to go back to my place?”

You looked up at him breathlessly and responded, “sure,” while grabbing his hand and him leading you to his motorcycle.

Jason woke up with a headache as the thoughts of last night flooded his mind, you and him fancying and then you and him under the sheets. He looked to the right of him expecting you to be there only to see a note that read,

‘Sorry Jason, I had to go to work today see you later maybe?’ With your number scribbled at the bottom.

He smiled because of the thought of you. He was in love with the shape of you although his heart is falling too. He grabbed his phone and added your number in and began to text you,

‘Hey y/n, its Jason last night you were in my room no my bed sheets smell like you.’

He waited for your response, ‘oh hey Jason how are you doing?’

“Good, I was wondering if it’s not weird would you like to go on a date?’

‘Sure thing! How about a week from today sound? I’m busy for the rest of the week.’

‘Sounds wonderful, I’ll see you next week’

Jason texted back a giant smile on his face, he liked you like really really liked you.

Jason had picked you up and here you both were at a Chinese all-you-can-eat buffet.

 

When you arrive you both grab plates and fill them up.

“So y/n what have you been up to?” Jason asked looking up at you.

You both go to sit down as you finish filling your plate.

“Nothing much just working, how bout you?” you ask which lead to you both talking about the sweet and the sour and how your family’s doing okay.

The end of the date drew near as you both headed to Jason’s car and he drove you home.

“I had a great time tonight Jason,” you said shyly as he walked you to your door.

“I had a great time to y/n. Hopefully, we can do it again,” he said as his eyes kept glancing at your lips.

You reached your porch and you turned to him and whispered, “bye Jason,” while looking at his lips also.

You both leaned in for a kiss that left you breathless when you pulled away.

“Bye y/n see you tomorrow?” he questioned his lips inches from yours.   
“Yep tomorrow same time,” you replied before giving him one more peck on the lips and opening your door and going in. you lean on the door as a warm feeling coursed through you, you loved this man and nothing could change that.

Who would have thought a one night stand could lead to love? Certainly not you or Jason but here you both were absolutely in love with each other


	17. Friends Night out

“Jason Peter Todd!” you yell through yours and Jason’s shared apartment.

He walked out of his room in his boxers with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth. “Yeah?” he questioned his voice muffled by the toothpaste in his mouth.

You looked at with a glare, “if you bring your “night friends” over from the bar, please clean up the remains before I arrive home,” you saw as you kick a lace bra and panties towards him, “you’re not the only one who lives here.”

He gives you a sorry look as he picks up the undergarments and throws them in the trash. “Sorry y/n,” he apologizes as he heads back to his room.

“You’re making breakfast Todd!” you yell as you head to your room to change and take a shower,

“Yeah, fine y/n,” Jason yell just loud enough for you to hear it.

You got out of the shower and changed.

You walked into the kitchen and saw your breakfast on the counter with Jason sitting next to it. You walked over and sat down. “Thanks, Jay,” you say giving him a hug as you begin to eat.

“Yep no problem, Y/n,” he said as he continued to eat.

You both ate in a comfortable silence feeling protected by each other before you said,

“Oh Jason,” you said grabbing his attention.

“Yeah y/n?” he asked looking at you.

“I don’t have to work tonight, want to go to the bar later?” you ask casting a glance at him as you continued to eat.You waited for his response as he thought to himself.

“Hell yeah, I don’t have patrol and we haven’t had a friends night out in a long time!” he exclaimed happily that you two could finally go out for once. He looked down at the clock hanging on the wall, “so I’m heading to the store because we need to stock up on food and when I get back, be ready because I’m taking us out for lunch, and then we’ll head to the bar,” he said getting up and putting his dishes away, he looked at you and asked, “sound good, y/n?”

You nodded as you went to place your dishes in the sink and walking towards your room to find clothes suitable for such an occasion.

You decided on a t-shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket. You begin to clean up the apartment as you waited for Jason return from the store.

You were cleaning Jason’s room when he returned from the store. “y/n I’m back! I hope you’re ready to go!” Jason yelled through the house as he began to set the groceries in the kitchen.

“Yeah, I’m ready! I’m just cleaning your room!” you said back as you walked out of his room. You walked over and began to help him with putting the groceries away. “So where are we going?” ou question.

He looks up and says with a smile, “your favorite restaurant.” he knew this would make you happy. He was right as you gave him a huge smile and a hug.

“y/f/r! Thank you Jason!” you exclaimed excitedly

You both finished putting the groceries away as you both then walked to your car.

When you and Jason were done from y/f/r you both headed to the bar across the street.

You both grabbed a seat closest to the bartender. The waiter came over and asked, “so what do you guys want today?”

You looked up and with a smirk and said, “a dozen of your strongest shots.”

He looked you and asked, “are you sure?” he walked back over to the bar stand and told the bartender your order.

You looked over at Jason and saw him smirking at you, “are you sure you can handle your alcohol?”

You give him a smirk and say confidently, “the question is can you hold yours? You know I can hold mine.”

You both continue to look at each other with a smirk, both thinking ‘let the challenge begin’

Your stare down was broken by the waiter bring the drinks over, “here you go,” he says as he sets the drinks down and walks away.

You grab the first shot. Your face scrunches up as you taste the warm vile liquid. It slips down our throat with easy. You slam the shot down as you finish it, “ugh, I forgot how nasty yet amazing these drinks are,” you say as you wipe your mouth.

You look at Jason to see a look of disgust cross his face for a split second, “they are strong,” he grabbed another and took a shot and slammed it down as he called the waiter over, “I think we need another dozen of shots, just in case.” He looked at you with a smirk

Six shots later you and Jason were buzzed. “I’m going to beat you in this y/n,” Jason’s words were slurred as he continued to drink.

“Yeah right, todd,” you said as you both continued to down shot after shot until your vision was foggy and you can’t remember what’s happening.


	18. Intense Training session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning(s): Implied smut but none

It was early, about 7 am when Bruce called you into the bat cave. Which lead to you know riding your motorcycle high speed through Gotham with y/h/c on. You swerved past other vehicles while taking sharp turns until you reached the secret entrance to the cave.

You skit to a stop as you jump off of the motorcycle. You walked over to bruce and asked him, “what do you need, bruce?” you sat down on the computer chair as you wait for him to answer the question.

“I need you to train with Jason,” he stated looking at the cave’s entrance as Jason rode in on his motorcycle with his red hood costume on.

Jason jumped off his motorcycle and jogged over to you and bruce. He took off his helmet and asked, “what’s up?”

Bruce was about to respond when you cut him off. “He wants us to train,” you rolled your eyes as you peeled your mask from your face. You were annoyed, you thought something important was happening but no, bruce wants you to train at 7 am.

You walk over to the training station with Jason not far behind. You turn around to face him. “So let’s get this going, Jason” you grab your mask and place it on your face, “but be careful with my face, its one of my better features,” you say with a small smirk Charging towards Jason.

You throw a punch that he quickly dodged. He twisted your arm, you saw an opening and quickly took him down. You straddled him and held your fist over him like you were going to knock him out.

“Jason you’re getting distracted,” you say as you pulled him up. You looked at him closely and saw his cheeks tinted slightly red. “Okay, Jason again, this time don’t lose so easily.”

He growled this time charging at you his blush intensified as he grabbed your arm and you pried it off and grabbed his biceps and pulled his arm behind his back pushing him forward. Jason quickly found an escape in you technique, he broke out of your hold, pinned you down with your arms pinned over your head.

“Try to break out of this y/n,” he said cockily as you saw his blush again.

You decided to play with him, “maybe I don’t want to break out,” you said giving him a smirk. You felt his grip on your wrist lighten. You twisted your body around getting the upper hand and know you’re resting on top of him.   
“Uhh..” his mouth was open wide as a deep blush was on his face.

“Close your mouth or you’ll catch flies,” you say as you get off of him, “i can tell you’re not focused because of me but it was good training with you, love,” You began to walk away before looking back at Jason who is still laying on the ground a smile on his face.

Jason looks at you from his spot on the floor, “you should call me sometime,” the blush on his face still not leaving as the tingling of where you touched him lingered.

“Maybe hood, maybe,” you said as you exited the cave on your motorcycle, the thoughts of what just happened began to resurface and now a blush began to form on your face. You’re definitely going to all Jason.


	19. Assumptions can lead to destruction

Jason was pacing in the apartment that you two had shared. He was waiting for you to return from wherever you leave to in the middle of the night, He was so worried yet angry, You’ve been leaving every night when you think he’s asleep for the past couple of weeks. He wanted to follow you for the longest time but didn’t want to invade your privacy so instead, he is now pacing by the front door waiting for your arrival.

You got into your car to head back to yours and Jason’s shared apartment. You had been at the Manor with Jason’s family, you guys had all been planning a surprise party for Jason. You and his family didn’t want him to know about it so you decided it would be best to leave in the night when he as asleep and return before he woke up.

You finally arrived at yours and Jason’s apartment. You got out of your car, locked it, and then began to ascend the stairs to your apartment.

You unlocked the door and ran into Jason, “oh! Hey Jason,” you said nervously looking at him.

He looked at you serious face, “where were you, Y/n?” he asked his eyes hard so he wouldn’t show the emotions in his eyes.

You didn’t want to give up the secret of what you and his family were doing for him so you said, “u-u, I was at the store,” you looked down thinking, ‘that was a stupid answer.’

Jason looked at you a ‘do I look stupid to you?’ look. “y/n, me and you both know that’s a lie,” he paused and turned away before rubbing his face and saying, “Y/n are you cheating on me?”

You looked at him shocked, you could see the pain in his eyes, “why would you think that Jason? You know I would never cheat on you!” you stated, coming closer to give him a hug only for him to back away.

Jason saw the hurt look on your face. “Maybe I think you’re cheating because you leave in the middle of the night when you think I’m asleep and come back at 4 am or later!” he yelled causing you to flinch

“I don’t come back that la-” you were caught off by Jason pointing at the clock behind you. You looked up at it to see it was 4:30 am. “I didn’t know I came back that late,” you mumbled to yourself but loud enough for Jason to hear.

“Y/n, please answer the question, are you cheating on me?” he asked tears forming in his eyes, it hurt him to even think of you finding someone better than him. “If you need someone better you could have broken up with me before you went to find that better person,” his voice cracked.

Tears began to fall faster as heard these words, “Jason you’re all I need! You’re the best thing that has ever happen to me!” you exclaim pulling him into a hug. “Your family is going to kill me-” you pulled away from him and gave him a kiss, “I was helping your family plan your surprise party,” you said looking down.

Jason looked at you in surprise. “you went through all this trouble to make my birthday special?” he grabbed your chin softly and pulled you into a passionate kiss, “I’m sorry accused you of cheating.” he paused and looked down, “I was just insecure, I love you y/n”

You moved Jason’s face so he could look at you clearly, “I love you too, Jason,” you kissed him again, “I would go through all this trouble for you again! Please don’t ever think I would cheat on you with anybody better than you because there is no one better than you.”

Jason pulled you closer, touched by your words. He knew you were a keeper.


	20. Nightmares

You were sleeping comfortably in yours and Jason’s shared bed, Jason had his arms wrapped around you as you were pulled tightly into his chest, you were so comfortable, no care in the world at the moment.

You stirred from your sleep as you felt Jason’s arms uncoil from you and the bed moving. “Jason, what’s wrong?” You ask eyes still colored waiting for a response. The bed continued to move but you got no response so you turned around in the bed and looked at him, only to see tears streaming down his face.

“No,” he said in his sleep, his eyes moving faster behind his eyelids.

You began to shake him, “Jason get up it’s just a dream,” you said softly shaking him as you sat up.

“Let her go!” He began thrashing in the bed.

Tears pooled in your eyes as you began to shake him harder, you heard the pain in his voice, you hated when he was in pain. “Jason please wake up!” You said loudly.

“Joker let her go!” He screamed

“Oh lord Jason please get up!” You screamed latching onto him. ‘Oh god, he’s dreaming about the joker! Please wake up Jason!” You thought.

Jason jolted up tears running down his face.   
He looked down at you wrapped his arms around you. He kissed you on the forehead as he cried into your hair. “I thought I lost you, y/n,” his voice cracked as he spoke.

Jason continued to cry as the visions of his nightmare replayed in his mind. The joker beating you to death like he did to Jason, he was trying to save you but he was too late as the joker shot you before he could make it.

“He killed you, y/n,” Jason said to you as he pulled away to kiss you softly.

When he pulled away you said, “He can never kill me, jay,” you said pulling him down to lay next to you. “Do you want to talk about it or just lay down for a while?” You ask running your hands through his hair in a soothing manner.

“I just need to lay with you for a while so I know that you’re fine,” he said pulling you closer next to him so he could cuddle with you. “I love you y/n,” he said softly as he pulled you closer.

“I love you too, jay,” you replied running your hands through his hair to calm him down.

You began to feel Jason’s heartbeat calm down after a while as he cuddled with you. He looked down at you to see you staring at him so he gave you a kiss on the nose, “what are you looking at?” He asked you, “like what you see?”

You gave him a small smile, “I’m looking at the sexiest man in the world,” you said kissing him again causing him to chuckle, “what are you looking at?” You question

“And I looking at the sexiest woman in the world,” he said kissing you. He knows in his mind you were a keeper


	21. Reading Time

You were laying on the couch, waiting for Jason to arrive back from parole. As you waited you pulled a book out of your stack of books that sat by Jason’s stack, “Hmm, y/f/b I guess I can read it again,” you say to yourself as you lay down to read.

It had been a couple of hours since you started to read y/f/b. Your eyes flickered every second reading every word. You were so caught up you failed to notice Jason coming through the door dressed in his normal clothing.

You continued to read and Jason walked around the apartment you two shared. You were startled as Jason moved your feet as he went to lay down next to you, “oh, hey jay,” you said as he sat down.

He looked at you and gave you a small smile, “hey babe,” he said leaning over to give you a small kiss. He looked at the book in your hand, “what are you reading?” he asked as he pulled away from you to get up and look for his favorite book.

You look at your book and say, “oh, this book?” he nods yes as he grabs his favorite book, “It’s called Y/f/b, it’s a really good book,” you said

“Oh yeah this book is amazing too,” Jason said as he shows you the front of the book in his hand. “y/n get up so I can lay behind you,” he said softly pushing you up.

You got up and turned to look at him waiting for him get comfortable. He opened his arms as he waited for you to lay in front of him, “okay come here y/n,” he pulled you as close as he could get you.

When you both get comfortable you both opened up your books to read. The silence between you two is comfortable as you both continue to read for hours upon hours.


	22. You're Lucky I love you

You and Jason were laying on your shared bed just cuddling. You were now trying to get up only to have Jason’s arms tighten around you, “no y/n stay with me,” Jason groaned out trapping you in his embrace.

“Jay, I have to get ready for work,” you said trying to pry his arms from around you but knowing it was no use.

“No, stay here with me y/n,” Jason whined into your hair beginning to give you kisses on the back of your neck.

You began to laugh and pull against his arms, “J-jay! Stop you know I’m ticklish,” you squealed out. You can feel him smirk against your neck as he stopped. “Okay now let me go jay, I have to go to work,” you said waiting for him to let you go.

“No y/n you’re not leaving today,” he said putting his chin in the crook of your neck and giving you a sweet kiss. “It’s my first day off of everything and you’re going to stay with me,” he said whispering in your ear causing you to shiver.

“But what will I tell my boss?” you ask turning your head around to look at him.

Jason looked at ou and said, “tell him to fu-” he was cut off by you,

“Jason do not say things like that,” you scold him, “if you do I’m going to work.”

Jason gives you a pouty look and says, “no, don’t go, just stay and cuddle with me,” he pulled you even tighter into his chest.

“You know what Jason?” you say looking at him.

“what,” he asked his voice muffled by your hair.

“It’s very rude of you to make me fall in love with you. Inconsiderate, really.” you saw looking at him with a playful look

“Not what you had in mind?” he asked looking at you waiting for your answer.

“Yeah it’s So inconvenient,” you said giving him a kiss

“I’m not sorry,” Jason said after you two pulled away from the kiss.

There was a pause before you said“…me either.” you stayed silent for a minute before saying, “fine, I’ll stay with you jay, but if I get fired I’m kicking your butt.” 

 

“Yess,” he said triumphantly kissing you again.

You and Jason continued to cuddle on your shared bed for the rest of the day keeping warm in each other’s loving embrace.


	23. Pretty Kitty

You were on a mission with Catwoman trying to steal the jewelry from a museum, “y/n, get the red hood off of us! ” Catwoman hissed while jumping from rooftop to rooftop. 

You stopped and turned around and waited for Red Hood to catch you. Once he got close enough he tackled you and said, “give me the jewelry, y/n,” he pinned your arms over your head and straddled you.

You looked up at him with big eyes and your lip between your teeth, “aww, jay I don’t have them,” you said pushing your chest into his smirking at him.

Jason unpinned your hands but continued to straddle you. He reached his hands to take his helmet and looking at you.

You sit up with Jason still on you and rest your hands on his chiseled abs and slowly, “oh nice, Jason,” you whisper in his ear. You felt Jason shiver and then he gave you a skeptical look.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” he asked knowing full well that you were. he then got up and gave you a hand.

“Aww, you caught me, Jason,” you said taking Jason’s hand and getting up, “but you can always come to my place and have a little fun,” you say giving him a wink.

“I might have to take you up on that offer y/n,” he said pulling you close and giving you a kiss, “now sit here pretty kitty while I go get the jewelry back,” he began searching for Catwoman as you sat down and waited for him.

‘Catwoman’s going to be mad,’ you think to yourself, “but she should have known I can’t resist Jason.’


	24. Don't You Die On Me

This was supposed to be a quick in and out mission but Jason had to do something stupid and get hurt. He wanted to take out all of the thugs, thinking there was maybe 30 which turned out to be more than a hundred thugs. You were taking them out when all of them rushed you both. When you two finally get done beating the hell out of the thugs a hidden one comes out from behind the crates with a gun and shoots Jason, which leads to where you are now.

You pulled Jason behind some crates as tears start to pour out o your eyes, Jason,” you say drawing his attention towards you, “please stay with me.”

“Hey I’m fine y/n,” Jason says as his eyes began to close.

“Oh my god,” you paused before saying, “Don’t you dare die on me!” you yell at him causing him to jolt awake, “please Jason!” you beg pulling him close as you got on your knees to put pressure on his wound.

“Hey, y/n calm down, I’m fine,” he says on to pause for a moment as he hears more men run into the room, “y/n just leave me,” Jason wheezed out looking at you with a pleading look trying to persuade you to leave.

You looked at Jason like he was crazy, “You’re out of your damn mind!?” you ask him as you become more alert as you hear the thug’s footsteps draw closer.

Jason looks at you concerned, “just go y/n before you get hurt,” he begs trying to push you away.

“I’ll keep you safe,” you say as you hear the men stop looking for you both.

“No, y/n stop!” he whispered trying to stop you. Only to have you leap over the crate with Jason’s gun.

You didn’t kill people but for Jason, you would kill hundreds to keep him safe


	25. Kiss me

You and Jason were at your house, you both were watching a movie in the front room.

“y/n this is so dumb!” Jason exclaims looking at the tv, “someone’s best friend would not just come out of nowhere and just kiss you! Just think about it!” he said yelling at the tv.

“You know what Jason?” you ask read to prove him wrong, you’ve liked him for a long time now and all you wanted to do was just kiss him.

“What y/n?” he asked turning to you.

“I always overthink, just let me do something thoughtless for once in my life.” you saw as you pull him closer and kiss him without thinking. When you both pull away you say, “Jason were you expecting that?”

He looks at you still amazed, “no I wasn’t, I guess I was wrong someone’s best friend would come out of nowhere and kiss them,’ he paused and said, “and I’m glad it was mine.”

“I’ve wanted to do that for a long time, Jason,” you said blushing, “and I wouldn’t have done it if I thought about it,” you said turning away from Jason.

Jason pulled you over to look at him and said, “I’m glad you did because I’ve also wanted to do that for a long time,” he looked at the clock and said, “I have to go now y/n, but I’ll see you later.”

You stopped Jason by saying, “Just do one last thing: Kiss me.”

Jason then pulls you into a passionate kiss and says, “okay I’ll be back later y/n.”

“Okay bye jay! See you later,” you say as he leaves your apartment you both in awe at what you just did.


	26. I forgive you

You were at the bar and that’s when you saw him, the only man you have ever loved, Jason todd. You walked over to him drunk and stumbling, “hey Jason, ”you said leaning on him as your words were slurred.

Jason looked at you and asked, “what are you doing y/n?” he set his hand on your shoulders to keep you from falling.

You rubbed Jason’s biceps and said, “oh, still as muscular as ever,” you looked up at him with your bottom lip between your teeth.

Jason gave you a weird look before asking, “Are you trying to seduce me?”

“Maybe,” you said softly leaning up to kiss him.

“No, y/n you’re drunk and I will not take advantage of you,” he said pushing you away, “let’s get you home before you do something stupid,” he said taking you by the hand and walking you to your apartment that wasn’t that far away.

Once you two entered your apartment Jason took you to your room and lay you on your bed. When he went to leave you said, “please don’t leave me jay, I’m scared,” you said grabbing his hand to stop him. “You don’t want you to sleep with me just stay until I fall asleep, please,” you ask hopefully.

“Sure thing y/n,” he said sitting on the bed waiting for you to fall asleep. Once you did Jason got up and walked around looking at the apartment he’s loved so much. He looked at the walls, the furniture, all of the rooms in the house. Not much has changed much except you had put the pictures of you and him facing down so you couldn’t see them. Picked up a picture of you two and smiled, it was you two of your first date laughing. He set it down and walked to the kitchen to get you some water and pain pills for the hangover that you would have tomorrow. When he was done setting your medicine down at the bedside table he went and lay on the couch and went to sleep.

When you woke up your head was pounding, you looked to the side and saw the pain pills and water. You got up and grabbed them taking the pill and washing it down with water. You walked into the living room only to see Jason laying on your couch. You walk over and shake him, “Jason wake up,” you said.

“Huh? What?” he asked jolting awake.

“Why are you here, Jason?” you ask.

Jason looked back at you and said, “you asked me to stay last night y/n,”

You looked at him like he was crazy masking the feelings you had, “why would I ask that?” you say a hiss in your voice.

“Because you said you were scar-” you cut him off by saying,

“Why would I ask the man who broke my heart into pieces to stay with me because I was scared?” you ask as tears form in your eyes. You look away from Jason so he couldn’t see the tears in your eyes but it was too late he had already seen them.

Jason sighed and said, “y/n,” calling your attention to him.

You sniffled and asked, “what jay I mean Jason?”

He looked at you with a sad face, “I didn’t want it to end, I just thought you’d be better off without me.”

“Why would you think that?” you questioned.

“Because being red hood puts you in a great danger an-” Jason was cut off by you saying,

“But without you here puts me in even more danger! I have no one to protect me if I get robbed, mugged or kidnapped!” you exclaim waiting for his response.

Jason knew you were right. He got up and cupped your face and gave you a kiss. When he pulled you away and said, “y/n you’re right! I’m so sorry I left you I was so dumb and-” you cut him off by a kiss.

“I forgive you! You big jaybird,” you said pulling him into a tight hug and never wanting to let him go.


	27. Do You Feel The Same?

You and Jason had just got done with a mission where you two had to dress up as a married couple. You had feelings for Jason you wanted to act on them but were too afraid because you didn’t know how he felt. Unknown to you he did feel the same.

“Thank god were done pretending to be a couple… It was getting boring,” Jason said being cocky.

You looked down embarrassed saying quietly, “yeah,” tears formed in your eyes as he said these words, they really struck you in the heart knowing he thought being with you was boring, “okay then Jason bye,” you said as you fast walked out of the cave.

Jason watched you walk out of the cave wondering why you left so fast.

The next day you walked into the cave. You saw Jason by his bike so you walked over to dick, “hey dick,” you said softly drawing his attention to you.

“Hey y/n,” he exclaims pulling you into a hug, “I’m so happy you’re back y/n,” he said pulling you tighter into him, “you left so fast yesterday i didn’t get a chance to tell you,” he paused and asked, “why did you leave so early?”

You looked down, “well Jason said being on the mission and pretending to be a couple was boring, and that really hurt my feelings,” you said quickly wiping your tears away.

“What an ass-” you cut dick off by saying

“No, it’s okay dick I knew he never liked me,” you said looking at the ground again.

Dick turned and saw bruce telling him to come over, “sorry y/n but I got to go,”

“Okay bye dick,” you said jumping as you turn around and see Jason behind you. “Oh hey Jason,” you said quietly embarrassed to be by him.

“Hey, y/n I was wondering why you left so soon,” he said reading your body language, “was it because we pretended to be a couple?” he asked unsurely.

“You know what Jason?” you asked drawing his attention towards you as you gained confidence, “We were just pretending to be lovers, but I’m not pretending anymore. I need to know if you feel the same way,”

Jason looked at you shocked he would have never of thought you would feel the same way, “u-um,” he stuttered as tried to respond.

“Yeah I knew you wouldn’t feel the same way,” you said turning away to leave. You were stopped by Jason grabbing you, “what ja”

Jason grabbed you and gave you a long passionate kiss, “I feel the exact same way y/n,” he said giving you a long hug.


	28. Come Back To Me

You were both on a dangerous mission to take out a big drug lord. A very powerful one that had many people and weapons at his disposal.

Jason pulled you close and giving you a kiss.You were too caught up in the kiss to notice that Jason had put a handcuff on your hand and the other on a pipe next to you. When you two finally pulled away you tried to walk with him into the door only to be held back by the handcuffs.

“No Jason let me out of these!” you yell as he walks forward to the door.

He turned back putting his helmet back on, “I’m sorry y/n but I can’t let you go in there,” he said turning and placing his hands on the door before looking back at you, “If this is the last time I see you, know that I love you more than anything.”

“No Jason stop! Take me with you!” you scream out.

“I’m sorry y/n but I can’t, nothing bad can happen to you here just wait for bruce,” he says turning away again.

“Jay please I love you!” your voice cracked as you yell out as tears stream down your face as you watch him go through those doors that he may never return from. You continues to struggle against the handcuff, “COME BACK red hood…” your voice fades away as you cry and struggle against the handcuff hearing the guns go off in the other room, “please come back to me jay,” you whisper out.


	29. I shouldn't have kissed You

Everything was going fine, you were dancing with your friends by the bar. You saw a cute, scratch that, sexy man over at the bar looking at you. All of your friends noticed and were trying to get you to walk over to him, “y/n go! Have some fun,” they said pushing you towards him.

You looked back and flipped them off, as you looked towards him again you came face to face, “umm, hello,” you stuttered not expecting him to be so close.

He gave you a soft chuckle and said, “hello doll,” he gave you a smirk that made you shiver.

‘Oh, lord look at how sexy he is and his muscle-’ your thoughts were cut off by him clearing his throat.

“Like what you see?” he asked cockily as he watched you check him out but he couldn’t lie he has been checking you out since he saw you, “I can’t lie, I like what I see,” he said look at you.

A blush formed over your cheeks as you shuddered, “yeah, t-thank you.”

Jason stuck his hand out to you and asked, “would you like to dance?” he waited for your response before grabbing your hand and pulling you over to the dance floor.

You both felt a shock as rush through you as you two touched hands.

As you both danced on the dance floor you couldn’t help but look into each other’s eyes, “I forgot to tell you, my name’s y/n,” you said softly still gazing into his beautiful eyes.

“Jason, it’s nice to meet you y/n,” he said pulling you closer and kissing you. As you pulled away he said, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have kissed you,” he pulled and looked away.

You put your hands on his arm and said, “no it’s fine Jason,” you paused as a blush formed on your cheeks, “I liked it,” you looked down shy as he turned back to you.

“That’s good I liked it too,” he said pulling you into another kiss.


	30. Family Reunion

Things were rough for you since you were young but things turned around when you meet Jason, he was kind and knew what it was like to live on the streets with nothing to survive for or with. When he left or got adopted you thought he had abandoned you like everyone in your life did at some point, but you were wrong when he came back as robin giving you food and money so you wouldn’t die or be killed for being out alone. You two became more than friends over the time you known each other.

You were visited by the batman, you knew who he was so you weren’t scared, “what do I owe the pleasure Mr. Bat?” you question not looking up at him, you had learned a few things from Jason and him always sneaking up on you, it had made you become more aware, You sensed his presence.

“How did you know… nevermind I need to tell you something important y/n,” He said as he walked over to you, “it has something to do with…Jason,” you heard something sad in his voice and knew something was wrong.

“What? What happened?” you ask desperately scared of his answer you knew he went looking for his mother, you didn’t know when he was going to be back.

“As you know we were looking for his mother and we found her,” he paused and took his cowl off so you could see all the sadness and pain on his face, “the joker blew both him and his mother up… Jason’s dead. he took most of the blast for her causing him to die right away,” Bruce said as he watched your world fall to pieces as did his.

You fell to the floor as your world crumbled, how could someone kill Jason? He was amazing, so sweet and kind only wanting to do what was best for the people of Gotham. He was killed trying to find and protect his mother.

You felt an armrest on your shoulder to comfort you, “I’m sorry y/n… I told him to wait. I was too slow to save him, I’m sorry y/n,” Bruce said as he looked away ashamed.

“No it’s fine bruce, you tried and that’s what matters,” you said as you got up and stalked over to your bed to look at the picture of you and Jason.

“You are welcome to stay at the manor with me if you would like,” bruce said as he turned around to leave.

“No it’s fine Bruce I need some time to think but thanks for the offer,” you said running you hand over the picture in your hand.

“The manor is always open just know that y/n,” Bruce said as he pulled his cowl back on and left the way he came, the window.

You slammed the picture down in anger the joker took your love away. He ripped the only thing that brought you happiness out of your life and he was going to pay for his evil deeds. You walked over to your closet and took out your clothing and fabric, you were going to kill the joker and nobody is going to know who you are.

you heard his manic laugh as you fell to the floor he came close to you and tried to hit you with a crowbar. You rolled to the side and leaped up, surprisingly the tricks Jason had shown you before he died.

“Come here you little-” the joker began as he chased you around only to have you kick him straight in the jaw. He staggered back and fell to the ground, “Hahahaha! What a nice kick for such a small girl!” he exclaimed jumping up and hitting you with the crowbar as hard as he could, cracking your ribs which cause you to fall to the ground in agony, “you know this reminds me of when I killed a robin-” he paused to hit you again, “I blew him up with his mother! Hahah!” he hit you over and over before throwing you over the railing which separated you from the water.

You screamed out as you fell over, you might not make this. All you can hear is the sound of his laughter as you hit the water and blackout.

you woke up in an unknown place not knowing where you were and what happened until you started to flash before your eyes, you beating up the joker, you falling, and then blacking out. You went to get up only to have a rough hand hold you down.

“I wouldn’t recommend that” a rough voice said.

You looked up and saw a man you’ve never seen before, he was older but looked like he could kill you in a heartbeat. He had an eye patch.

“You need rest after that beating you took from the Joker,” he paused before saying, “you have some potential in training,” the man turned way thinking to himself. “You had a very good fighting stance and moves but you’re not trained, it seems like you were shown a couple times, not fully trained in those skills” he turned around and asked curiously, “who taught you?”

You watched him as he waited for you to talk before saying, “A very close friend of mine,” you paused looking away before saying angrily, “the joker killed him.”

“I can train you for…revenge,” He said as he walked to you, “Slade Wilson, yours?” he asked as he put his hand out for you to shake to make the deal.

You stared at his hand, before shaking it, “Y/n L/n, nice to meet you slade.”

You were young and dumb no you were fucking stupid! How could you get pregnant? And how were you going to tell slade that you couldn’t train because you were pregnant? You were scared, you never had a parent so you wouldn’t know how to raise this child.

You got up as you mustered up all the courage and walked over to slade for your training session.

“Okay today we’re trying hand to hand since you’re pretty good with weapons,” slade said as he came towards you and went easy as you blocked and tried to hit him.

“Uh, I need to tell you something,” you grunted out as your training began to intensify. Slade only grunted in response telling you to continue.

“um, I’m pregnant,” you say as he continued to train you.

“Keep your guard up,” he said as he throws a fast punch towards you that you only dogged by a second, “I’ll help you with this child but no one can know about them,” slade says as he ducked under your punch.

“Thank you slade,” you said as he took you down, 

“keep your guard up.”

It had been years since you were pregnant with your son, cora todd, he was so cute a small version of Jason. He had his eyes and really almost all his features except cora had your hair and lips, he is beautiful. You always made sure cora knew who his father was, Jason todd, the greatest robin to ever live.

You were young and untrained then and 5 years later you are highly skilled, feared and respected by both villains and heroes. Being trained by Deathstroke was scary for people, you were as skilled as Deathstroke if not better and if anyone messed with you, they would mess with slade and they do not want to see him angry.

You were pulled out of your thoughts by your son pulling on your arm, “mama, when are we going to get to your pwase?” he asked as he pulled on the sleeve of your long sleeve shirt.

“We’re almost there sweetie just stay still in your seat belt,” you said as you looked in your rear view mirror and gave him a ‘mom’ look. You continued to drive even after you see the sign ‘welcome to Gotham’ you don’t know why but you were drawn back here. Unknown that a certain person was back from the ‘dead’

You watched cora run around with a red hood action figure in his hand, “mama! Look it’s the red hood!” he exclaimed as he showed you the figure in his hand.

“Yes, he’s so awesome!” you said excitedly as you looked at him, “baby mommy has to tell you something,” you pulled him close and gave him a hug and pulling him on your lap, “I have to got out tonight are you okay with te’a watching you?” you ask as he gave you puppy eyes.

“Yeah, mama that’s good,” he said as he climbed off your lap and onto the floor to play with the red hood.

You got up and opened the door not even waiting for a knock.   
“Oh my god, you always scare me when you do that,” Te’a said as she walked in and started to play with cora, “how long will you be gone y/n?”

“A couple of hours at the max,” you said as you pulled on your jacket and walked out of the door, “bye baby!”

“Bye mama!” cora said in response playing with te’a, without a care in the world.

You jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking to beat someone’s ass. You ran to an all too familiar place in Gotham, a place where Jason was laid to rest, “I really miss you, Jason,” you whispered as you placed a kiss on his headstone, you probably looked crazy still dressed up as y/n/c.

You sat there as you heard the sounds of soft footsteps trying to sneak up on you, “It’s not nice to be a sneak.”

“Who are you? You don’t know this person,” the red hood said as he stood in front of you ready to fight.

“You don’t know who I know!’ you said outraged, “Jason Todd was my friend before he died!”

“How?” Red hood asked.

“None of you business,” you said as you took off your mask that covered your face unafraid of people seeing your face.

You watched as the red hood went stiff, “y/n? I thought you died,” he said in disbelief

“How do you know m-” you stopped talking as you watched him take his hood off, you could tell by his eyes that he was Jason, “Jason?” you whispered tears starting to form in your eyes. You rushed forward and connected your lips with his after he confirmed it was him.

“I love you y/n,” he said as he pulled away from you, “I heard of what happened after I left, thank yo-” Jason was cut off by you.

“Jason, no problem but I need to tell you something,” you paused waiting for him to tell you to continue, “after the…joker killed you as you know, I tried to kill him and was taken in by Deathstroke,” you took a deep breath and said, “I got pregnant and found out a week after your death with a boy and his name is cora todd, I hope you don’t min-“ you were cut off by Jason wiping your tears and kissing you.

“Are you sure?” he asks

“Positive, here’s a picture,” you said as you took a picture out of your suits pocket.

Jason studied the picture with care, “he does look like me. The only difference is that he has your hair and lips,” Jason looked down at you with the same puppy dog eyes cora has and asked, “can I meet him?”

“Yes! He would love to meet you! He wanted to ever since I told him bout you! He also loves the red hood,” you said giving him a hug and a kiss, “follow me,” you said putting your mask on and finding the nearest rooftop so you could leap across them with Jason next to you ready to meet your child you had together.

You unlocked your apartment and walked in with Jason not far behind, “I’m back guys,” you called out and waiting for your son to run towards you.

“I didn’t think you would be back so fast,” Te’a said as she grabbed her stuff and walked over to you giving you a hug.

“Yeah I didn’t either but work wasn’t busy and I wanted to come home to cora because you know I can’t stay away from him for long,” you say giving her a hug and her money, “bye, love.”

“Bye, y/n,” she said as she left.

“Cora, hunny I want you to meet someone,” you said crouching and opening your arms open for him to come over.

“What mama?” he asked curiously, looking Jason over.

“This is the man I was talking about, this is your father,” you said as you pointed to Jason. Cora looked at you with a questioning look. You only nodded.

“Hey kiddo,” Jason said as he crouched down in front of cora.

You watched in anticipation as cora rushed into his father’s arms. You gave a warm smile as you say Jason smile at cora with love in his eyes. Cora looked at Jason with curiosity and fascination, finally, at last, your two babies finally meet.

“y/n, group hug?” Jason asked as he pulled you into a hug with him and cora.

You all laughed and smiled this is, no nevermind the happiest day of your life. First Jason was back and you saw found out it was him and he and cora finally met, cora was going to have a father in his life, after all, a father and grandfather, a whole family.


	31. Old Friends

You walked out of your house a bag full of food and necessities. You walked out of the good part of Gotham. You walked over to crime alley and saw who you were looking for, “Hey Jason,” you said happily as you skipped over to him. 

“Hey y/n,” Jason said as he moved over so you could sit down by him. 

“Okay so I brought you some blankets, food, sweaters and etc,” you said taking the backpack off and handing it to him, “I wish I could do more-”

“No this is okay, Y/n, this is all I could ask for, a friend like you, thank you,” Jason said cutting you off while also giving you a small smile that showed he was grateful. Jason then took the bag and opened it and looking through it, “It really means a lot to me y/n.” 

“Yeah no problem, Jason,” you paused for a moment before remembering what else you brought for him, “Oh, yeah! I almost forgot-” you reached into your pocket and pulled out some money,”-here’s all the money I collect over a couple of weeks.”

Jason looked at you in disbelief, “you don’t have to do that.”

“But I want to do just take it,” you paused and got up, “I have to got but I’ll see you In a couple of weeks, bye Jason.”

“Bye y/n,” Jason said waving goodbye.

 

It had been two weeks since you last saw Jason so here you were with another bag full of supplies for him. You walked over to crime alley waiting for Jason, which was weird, he was usually here before you.

You continued to sit in your spot and waited for him until a lady saw you and asked, “are you waiting for Jason?” 

You looked at her surprised and then finally responded, “Yeah..do you know where he is by chance ma’ma?” 

“He no longer lives here or nearby but he wanted me to give you this letter,” she then proceeded to take a letter out of her purse, “here, now run along and be careful.” 

You got up and took the letter from her, “thank you,” you began to walk home while opening the letter and read it, 

Dear, Y/n   
Hey, if you’ve gotten this letter that means I’m no longer in crime alley and you’re waiting to give me some supplies. A man name Bruce Wayne has adopted me and you’ll no longer see me. But I want to say thank you for being there for me when no one else was. I really don’t know what else to add but hopefully one day I hope we will meet again.

Sincerely, Jason Todd

You smiled softly as you closed the letter, ‘I hope he’s happy and well,’ you think to yourself as you walk into your house happy that Jason finally has someone to help and care for him.

It had been years since you last saw Jason and today you decided to visit crime alley for the first time in years. The night was quiet as you walked to your house from work. You walked slowly through the alley not caring about anything at the moment. 

You felt strange as you felt an unknown presence behind you, “what’s a woman like you doing out here all alone?” the man dressed in black grabbed your arm to stop you.

“Get off of me,” you said trying to pull yourself away from him.

“Awe don’t be like that,” He said pulling you to his chest and breathing on you. He smelled like alcohol and cigarettes. 

“The lady said get your hands off of her,” a voice growled out. 

The man’s grip loosened as he heard the other mysterious voice, “who are you? Where are you?”

You heard a ‘thump’ from behind you. You looked and saw the man drop as The red hood knocked him out, “are you okay?” he asked making sure you are okay. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, thank you,” you said walking over to him and giving him a small smile. You grabbed your purse that fell on the floor due to the man attacking you. 

Jason looked at you, feeling as he had recognized you, “what were you doing walking in crime alley so late?”

“I was just walking from work and I remember this was always where I would come to bring my friend some supplies when he needed them,” you paused before adding, “I haven’t heard anything about him or from him in years.” 

The Red Hood walked over to you and grabbed you softly pulling you out of the alley and began walking the way to your house, “let me walk you home,” he said continuing to walk with you all the way until a block of so from your house, “maybe you should try and contact that friend of yours…he might be happy to see you.” 

You gave him a small smile thinking of going to got see Jason in the morning.You gave the Red Hood a smile, “thank you, for saving me and for the advice, I’ll make sure to talk to him later..”

The red hood gave you a nod before he turned and grappled away. Once he reached the roof he laughed and smiled happy that you were going to see him tomorrow for the first time in years. He watched you walk into your house to know you were safe. 

Once you got in the house you smiled, you were going to see Jason tomorrow and it was all thanks to the red hood, who oddly felt/seemed very familiar to you. You really couldn’t thank him enough for saving you either, you were very grateful to him.


	32. Dollhouse

You walked into the manor going to see you boyfriend Jason for the first time in a week due to him being on a mission that caused him to be out of Gotham for a while. You walked right up the stairs and you almost got to his room before you were stopped by your very good friend Damian.

“Come here y/n,” he said beckoning you over to his room.

You walked over going to see what he wanted even if you did want to see Jason right away. “What do you need Damian?” you asked him.

“Well I missed you because you really haven’t been here since Todd left, you’re like my best friend y/n and you haven’t been here,” He said looking down

You gave Damian a small sad smile, “I’m sorry Dami, I was busy and I know it’s not a good excuse but it’s what happened, I’m rambling now,” you paused and then said, “ what I’m trying to say is sorry, dami.”

Damian gave you a confused look, “TT, why are you sorry? You didn’t do anything bad,” He said as he sat on his bed and patted the spot next to him.

You closed the door and walked over to him and sat down, then asked, “so what do you want to talk about Damian?” you knew something was on his mind by the way he played with his fingers and he really only ever invited you to his room when he had to rant about something or you needed to rant other than that you two always went somewhere fun together.

Damian looked down and played with his fingers again, “it’s just that people think us Waynes are so good and are lives are perfect,” he paused as he looked away from you, “when really we’re horrible and we have so many faults.” he looked at you and said, “all we do pose for the pictures with my brothers and put on doll faces and it’s all fake, everyone thinks that we’re perfect, ” he sighed and turned away for a second, before you heard a small sniffle and him look at you with small tears in his eyes, “I really want to please my father. I’m trying to do better for him and no matter what I do he thinks I did badly.”

You looked at Damian amazed, he thinks like that? Apparently. You pulled him into a hug and said, “Damian, Bruce is a weird man, every small thing he does for you, even if you count it as a punishment he only does it because he believes it’s best for you all. He loves all of you more than he loves himself, Damian, don’t doubt, bruce’s love for you or anyone else in this family. He’s hard to read because he acts and looks like a hardass who cares for very little. But believe me when I tell you, Damian, your father loves you so much,” you looked down at Damian as he pulled away from you.

“Thank you, Y/n you really know what to say,” Damian said as he pulled away from you. Your best friend moment was cut off by Jason

“What is this?” he asked walking over to you and gesturing between you and Damian. He didn’t sound angry but you could sense the jealousy in his voice.

“I was just talking to Damian,” you said getting up and hugging him, “I missed you though.”

“Well I was waiting for you but I guess you boyfriend Damian is more important,” Jason pulled away and walked out of the room while you sighed that boy is too dramatic.

“Sorry dami, he’s just jealous, talk to you later,” you said to Damian as you walked to Jason’s room. You found him on his bed laying there not talking to you, “Jason Peter Todd, why are you so dramatic? You act like Dick,” you said, one hand on your hip and a ‘really?’ look on your face.

“I don’t act like Dick,” He said turning to you with a pout.

“Yes you do when you’re jealous,” you said with a smirk, knowing that he hated when you called him out for it.

“No I wasn’t, I would never be jealous of that demon,” Jason said getting up and pulling you into a kiss, He could never take you from me,” Jason stated before looking at you confused, “why were you with him anyways? You were supposed to come see me first,” he pouted a bit.

“I was talking to him, Jason, He’s my best friend and I haven’t seen him in a while so, no need to be worried or jealous, Jason,” you said giving him a peck on the lips, “He can’t and won’t ever take me away from you,” you paused and gave him a mischievous look, “unless it’s for a friends night then I’m cancelling all plans with you so I can have fun.”

Jason gave you a pout as he pulled you on the bed and tickled you, “ you are a weird one you are, y/n,” he said as he looked in your eyes and gave you a sweet kiss, he only acted like this with you.

“I know I am that’s why you love me and I can handle you and your family,” you said with a laugh, “Don’t get jealous of your brother or anyone else because I only have eyes for you, Jay.”

“And I for you y/n,” he whispered softly.

You two stared at each other for a few more moments before you both leaned in for a passionate kiss. When you both pulled away you both said in sync, “I love you y/n.” “I love you Jason.” you two loved each other but it was no lie that both you and Jason got jealous very easily.


	33. The Death Of Me

You and Jason were snuggling on the bed. You guys always did this before missions cuddled up together and just showed lots of affection. Right now he had his arms wrapped tightly and his head buried in your neck.

“Come on Jay, we have to got now,” you said turning in his arms and giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

He gave you a soft smile and only pulled you closer, “I love you y/n, but we’re not leaving yet,” Jason said as he kissed your neck.

“No! jay stop! It tickles, “ you laughed out as you struggled to get away from him, “come one we really need to got.”

Jason finally lets you out of his grasp after you had struggled for awhile. “Fine, we can go now.”

You only gave him a smirk than said, “yeah now they were going to be yelled at by your father, thank you for that Jason.”

“No problem baby,” he said giving him a smirk and a kiss on the cheeks.

You shook your head as you pulled away to got get ready for the mission, “God, Jason you’re going to be the death of me.”

You always said that to him but you never meant it literally.

You and Jason were now on the mission but as y/h/n and Red Hood. It was all going smoothly until Jason got reckless. He was knocking everything and anyone out. He wasn’t sticking to the plan of being quiet and sneaky. But he decided to just rush in and not follow the fucking rules.

“Red, get your ass back here! We need to stick to the plan!” you yelled out trying to catch his attention. He only continued to run forward towards the door where the black mask was behind.

“Can’t y/h/n, I got business to attend to!” He said as he rushed towards the door.

You tried to catch up with Jason, only to be stopped by more thugs that had popped out from behind some crates. You jumped back from them and went into fighting stance. One of the men had rushed toward you only to be dodged and thrown against the wall that was behind you. He fell to the floor groaning in pain as his buddy ran toward you.

“You’re going to regret that you bitch!” he quickly ran towards you and talked you only for you to push your feet out and also throw him behind you.

They both got up as you turned towards them. You walked towards them and threw punches, they blocked a few only for you to hit them somewhere else. You punched one in the ribs causing him to crumple under your hand the point under his ribs that you hit caused him to be knocked out.

The other backed away with some others that had appeared. You let them come at you and you quickly knocked them out but you failed to notice the one behind you. He grabbed you by the shoulder and turned you around. You went to block your face only to feel a sharp and burning sensation in your stomach.

You fell to the floor the pain and shock of being hit had stunned you. Your adrenalin was wearing thin as Jason came barging out of the door that he had gone into not following the plan. He rushed over to you. “Y/n what happened?” he asked frantically taking his mask off.

You looked around seeing that the man who had stabbed you had ran. “I was stabbed you moron,” you stated looking at the knife still embedded into your skin.

Jason placed his hand on the handle of the knife going to pull it out, “No! Don’t pull it! Where it is it’s most likely to be in an artery and if you pull it out I’ll bleed out.” but it was too late Jason had pulled the knife out and tossed it behind you. Almost instantly the blood started to gush out of the wound.

“Fuck!” Jason cried out as he put his hands over the wound. It didn’t help the blood only seeped through his hands and pooled around you. Jason pulled the com out of ear ad put it in his, “Batman get over here, y/h/n is down, she’s been stabbed and it’s bad really bad, please come and help.”

You looked at Jason with blood on your lips from coughing while he was talking, “hey jay look at me,” you demanded your voice getting softer as you began to become dizzy from the blood loss.

“What y/n?” he asked tears gathering in his eyes, you’ve never seen him like this.

“It’s fine baby, I love you so much-” you were cut off.

“No, please don’t say that you’re going to live, doll, please,” his voice cracked as the tears began to flow uncontrollably.

“Jay, you and I both know that chance is slim, please remember that I love you,” he went to cut you off only for you to shush him, “this isn’t your fault so please don’t blame yourself. You have given me so much, you’ve made me so happy Jason and I can’t repay you for that, tell your family I love them, please move on from me.”

Jason only cried more as you said that, this was his fault if only he listened to you, “I love you so much, y/n,” he leaned over and kissed you softly. Your hands grabbing his face and pulling him closer.

As you two pulled away you began to lose consciousness, “no, fuck, please don’t go, y/n,” he whispered out softly.

“I love you Ja-” your words cutting of as your vision went black. Your hands fell to your sides and the smile that was once on your face fell. Your once bright eyes that once held all life and dreams were now lifeless and blank.

Jason watched in agony as your body lay limp on the ground, this was his fault no matter what anyone said he knew it was, even you wouldn’t be able to convince him otherwise, if only he followed the plan and stuck with you, you would still be alive.jason cupped your face with his bloody hands. Jason’s screamed of agony as your own blood stained your face, the scream tore through the warehouse as his father and brothers dropped in.

They all rushed towards him, ready to comfort him as he sat there clutching on to your lifeless body. “We have to go, Jason, this isn’t your fault, the police are coming.”

“I can’t, please, I need her,” Jason cried out as dick and Tim pulled him away from you and on his feet. They began to pull Jason away while he cried out for you.

Bruce stayed behind as he picked up your body and the knife that was used to kill you. “I’m sorry it ended this way y/n,” he whispered softly as he carried you out of the warehouse like he once did to Jason when he died. He had lost another one of the people he held dear to him, you may not have been his daughter or niece, aunt, cousin but you were close with the family and close with everyone. Now he had to break the news, he had to tell the media, police, your family and his that you were dead. Telling people that someone they cared about was dead was harder than it looked. He was going to miss you they all are.


	34. Skinny Jeans

“ What on earth are you wearing? ” you looked at Jason as if he was crazy. He was wearing the tightest skinny jeans you’d ever seen. It showed off all the muscle in his legs, his perfect legs. The pants were the only black ones in the store and they were a couple sizes smaller than his size, but he was convinced he could fit in them.

“They’re ‘skinny jeans,” he told you.

“Well those skinny jeans aren’t going to fit,” you told him seriously.

“They will, y/n just look at them,” he said from the dressing room walk in.

“Jason, I told you, they wouldn’t fit,” you said as you watched him waddle from the dressing room.

“No, I can fit in them, Y/n,” he insisted as you covered your mouth to stop from laughing as he waddled to the mirror to look. Jason continued to look at himself for a few moments before looking back at you and waddling into the dressing room.

“y/n!” he called out grabbing your attention.

“Yeah?” you looked up from your phone to see Jason peeking his head out of the dressing room.

“Can you come here?” he whispered looking around to see if anyone saw him.

You got up from your spot on the bench and walked over to the dressing room, “what’s wrong Jay?”

He looked at you with wide eyes and whispered, “I can’t get them off.”

You looked at him before bursting out laughing, “Jason!…oh..god..” you laughed until your face was red and you couldn’t breathe. When you finally stopped laughing you had tears in your eyes and you were literally rolling on the floor.

“ I can’t feel my legs! ” Jason exclaimed as he looked at you on the floor. He pulled you up by your arm, “Help me, y/n!”

You walked into the dressing room and had him sit on the chair, “I’ll try and pull your pant legs and you push them by the waste,” you said as you pulled the pant legs trying to get them to slide off his thick legs. “Come on Jason!” you pulled the pants leg with all your strength.

After you two struggled for a few minutes you finally had gotten them off by then ripping. you only started laughing again, “That wasn’t funny,” Jason said as he put his regular pants on.

“Sure, Jay but next time listen to me because you still have to pay for them,” you replied.

“No, I don’t if they don’t know it was me and we get out of here,” he said pulling you out of the store with the ripped pants still in the fitting room.


	35. Little Strays

You were walking home from your day at work when you walked past a box. The box was closed and had free written on the top. You were going walk past when you heard a soft ‘meow’. You were surprised for a moment before you brushed it off as your mind playing tricks on you. As you went to walked you heard another ‘meow’ this time more followed.

You quickly walked back and bent down to open the box up. Once it was open you saw 5 beautiful calico kittens pop their heads out. They all meowed as they tried to climb out of the box. “Aww, look at you guys!” you exclaimed excitedly as you picked the kittens up and set them on your lap as you began to pet them.

As they all climbed on you while you laughed and smiled, “I can’t just leave you guys here…so I’ll bring you all home,” you announced. You wonder how Jason is going to react when he finds his girlfriend and 5 kittens in the house. You put all the kitties back into the small cardboard box that you found them in and began to walk back to yours and Jason’s shared apartment.

Once you got home you sat the box that they were in down in the front room and opened the top, “You guys are so cute! But you need to stay here for a minute while I clean up this mess,” you told them as they meowed and tried to climb out of the box.

You quickly went through the house picking up small objects, Jason’s weapons and his clothes off the floor, he sure is messy. After that, you walked to the spare room and grabbed the pet cage that you had in case you needed it to hold one of Damian’s animals for awhile. You quickly walked back into the front room and set the cage up, “Here we go! Now, you guys can be in here while I go get some food,” you picked each one up one by one giving them kisses on the head before placing them in the cage.

You walked into the kitchen and grabbed the wet and dry cat food out of the pantry that you also had in case of Damian’s animals. You grabbed six little bowls, one for water and the rest for their food. You sat the bowls on the counter with the food and mixed both the dry and wet food into all the bowls except the one with the water.

You carried the bowls back with ease, they were stacked on top of each other. You placed the bowls down in front of each of the kittens. They began to eat like they haven’t eaten in days and by the looks of them, they probably haven’t. You watched them eat and drink water to make sure they didn’t choke.

Once they were done you opened the gate and let them roam around the front room for a while as you waited for Jason to come home from patrol.

When Jason got home you and the kittens were asleep on the couch. The kittens were curled up next to you and on top of you. He looked around confused as to why kittens were in your shared apartment and why they were curled up around you.   
He placed his bag on the ground and slowly walked over to your sleeping form to inspect the cats, “what are you guys doing here?” he asked confused. These kittens certainly weren’t your guy’s and they sure weren’t staying.

Due to Jason’s deep voice, the kittens slowly awoke. They stretched out and looked up at him, then they all began to meow and jump down to greet him. Jason kneeled down as they gathered around him, “Hey little kitties, where’d you come from?” he asked slowly reaching down to pet them. “We can’t keep you guys,” he said softly shifting to sit on the ground next to them. He felt guilty telling them that because the way they looked at him it was like they knew what he meant. He looked down and smiled grabbing a cat toy off the tables, “do you guys want to play?” he asked as he the dragged the toy and all the kittens chasing after it.

Jason laughed as he played with them, they were so cute and fluffy as they tripped over themselves. Their brown, black, white and yellow fur all mixing together in all sorts of patterns. Jason’s laugh had woke you up from your sleep.

“What are you doing Jay?” your voice hoarse from just waking up. You looked around confused but then you saw it, the most adorable thing ever, Jason was lying on the ground with the five kittens crawling on top of him. You smiled softly before sitting up and laughing, “you guys are so cute!”

Jason and the kittens looked up at you, two came running over to you while Jason said, “Hi, babe.”

You looked at him amused as the kittens all ran over to the food bowls, “so Jay, can we keep them? I found them in a box by an alley on the way home from work. They have no home..they’re little strays, please Jay?” you begged giving him your best puppy eyes.

Jason gave you a look of defeat you both knew he couldn’t resist your puppy eyes, “fine, y/n but I get to pick their names.”

You gave him a big hug and kiss, “thank you Jason!” you exclaimed excitedly. You walked over to the kittens, “Hi my babies! It looks like I’m your mommy and that’s your daddy! This is your new home!”

The kittens all ran up to Jason as he called their names out, “come here little Robin, little red, baby bat, little wing, and my little outlaw.”

You looked at Jason, “really?” out of all the names he could think of those, were the ones? Oh lord, he’s such a weirdo.

“Yep,” he said in a matter of fact tone.

The kittens may have weird out of the ordinary family but they do in fact have a good home with good people. They are going to be happy with you and Jason.


	36. Jealous Husband {Nsfw}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut so don't read if you're not comfortable with that

It was a long day today, you woke up and got ready for work, served tables all day and worried about your husband, Jason Todd. You see being a waiter for a place as big as this was hard, especially when it was busy and you have about 700 people, it was crowded, loud and obnoxious. It was really hard when people were rude and you wanted to curse them out but you had to wear a smile or you’d get fired. This job really fucking sucks.

Today was slower than normal and your boss has given you the rest of the day off, you were gathering your stuff when your co-worker stopped you, “Hey beautiful, would you like to go on a date?”

He knew you were not interested, but every time he saw you he always pestered you about the date and it pissed you off A LOT. “No, I don’t want to go on a date you already know I have a Husband,” you replied with a roll of your eyes.

“So? Are you playing hard to get?” He laughed before looking at you, “Why don’t you get a real man? Your husband won’t do anything about me sooo you might as well just got out with me.”

He was really pissing you off. You already told Jason about it and it took you forever to get Jason not to beat his ass or possibly murder him. “It’s a no, for all the questions so why don’t you got away before I get you for harassment or my husband beats your ass it’s that simple no is no now fuck off,” you said furiously and pushing past him.

He latched onto your arm and growled, “you’re not going until you say yes.”

You struggled to pull away but then stopped when you heard a someone snarl out, “She said no, now let her go before I kill you.”

You looked back and saw Jason towering behind you giving a death glare to your co-worker. “Who are you and what’ll you do if I don’t?” your coworker said trying to be confident but you saw the fear in his eyes as he looked at Jason’s menacing form.

Jason reached over you and grabbed his hand that was on your arm, “That’s my wife and if you don’t I’ll murder you and no one will even know it was me,” Jason growled out as he ripped your co-worker’s hand off you.

“H-h-hey I didn’t mean any harm, I didn’t know she was married, I’m sorry,” he said petrified of Jason.

“Don’t act dumb she’s told me about you and if you don’t stop you will be dead and don’t you ever touch her again, do you understand?” Jason said, anger burning in his eyes.

“y-Yeah I do,” your co-worker said as Jason let his hand go, and running away.

You’ve seen Jason protective but never like this, you really liked it, it really turned you on. “Thank you, Jason.”

“You’re my wife and I’m very protective of what’s mine,” Jason sexually growled out, “Now, let’s got home so I can show you who you belong to, babe,” his voice was deep, and it was sexy, you could also see the lust in his eyes.

When you got home you and Jason walked straight to the bedroom, “who do you belong to y/n?” he growled out as he picked you up and threw you on the bed.

You leaned up on your forearms to look up at him, “I belong to you, Jason,” you said breathlessly and really turned on, you loved when he was dominant.

“That’s right, Y/n, you belong to me and no one else do you understand?” his voice was husky and full of lust.

You moaned out, He had that effect on you, the way his voice sounded when he was dominant and the way he was dominant. “Yes, I understand.”

“Good,” he growled out as he crawled onto the bed and over you, tilting your chin up to attack your neck with kisses. He sucked and bit on your neck leaving love bites and marks on your neck showing that you are his and no one else’s but also causing your hips to jerk up trying to get some kind of friction.

He removed his mouth from your neck when he thought it was enough and sat up straddling you so you couldn’t jerk your hips up, “strip, right now,” he demanded. You could feel him getting hard as you softly rubbed against him.

You nodded and reached down to take your shirt off and threw it on the floor, “god, y/n, you’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he admired your body as you took your bra off, watching how your breast bounced a little as your bra was taken off.

Jason then, softly massaged your nipples and breast to get them hard before leaning down and taking your nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking it while massaging, pinching and rubbing the other making you moan and causing your core to ache with need. “Please, more, Jason,” you moaned out as he switched to show your other breast attention. He cupped each one of your breasts in his hand and pinching your nipple and softly pulling on them.

Jason looked you at you with a smirk as he trailed kisses down your body starting from your lips and stopping at your hips to take your pants off. He slowly unbuttoned your pants and slide them off of your legs onto the floor. “Wow, y/n you’re so wet,” he said as he saw how soaked you are through your panties.

He softly kissed your thighs and gave them little bites that cause tingles to run down your spine, “please Jason I’m begging you, touch me, pleasure me,” you begged bucking your hips up trying to get Jason to touch you or to gain and friction.

Jason softly rubbed your clit through your panties, teasing you. “Such a good girl,” he whispered his voice deep with need. He stopped touching your clit to take your panties off which caused you to buck your hips as the cold air hit your wet core. “Please, Jay I need you,” you pleaded, it took everything in you not to reach down and touch yourself. That pushed Jason over the edge so he wrapped his arms around your legs and pulled you closer, his breath hitting your wetness causing you to moan out in need and shiver.

Jason softly licked your core, from your entrance to your clit where he stopped to suck and bite softly, his warm saliva making you even wetter. Your body jerked at the contact and more heat was sent through you as he sucked on your clit harder and faster. “Fuck, Jason yes,” you moaned out as you reached your hand down and tangled your fingers in his hair, feeling the pleasure. You pulled on his hair causing him to moan in pleasure which sent vibrations through your core.

You could barely think straight as he continued to lick, suck and bite on your clit, Everything just felt so good and he devoured your core. You were pulled from your thoughts as the pleasure left because you felt Jason’s mouth lose contact with your dripping core, “Y/n, spit, now,” He said as he held his fingers in front of you wanting you to get them moist with your saliva. You did as you were told and spit on his fingers, “Good girl.”

He slowly put one digit into you and began pumping, “Oh god, Jason, YES,” you moaned out as he went back to licking at your core. He began to pump in and out faster as he added another finger, lapping up all your juices as you pulled on his hair.

Your moans grew louder and your back arched off the bed as you felt yourself about to come undone, “not yet, kitten,” Jason said as he pulled away from your core, making all your pleasure fade away at the loss of contact.

You gave a breathless whimper and a pout as you asked, “Why not?”

He gave you a smirk as he ripped his shirt off and threw it across the room.”Do I need to answer that question?” He asked cockily, “Now, kitten, come here,” he demanded.

You quickly obeyed and crawled in front of him to unbuckle his pants, You hand ran down his chest as you felt his abs. You unbuttoned his pants and swiftly pulled them down to his ankles where he stepped out of them and kicked them off to the other side of the room. You could see how hard he was through his boxers.

You began to rub him through his boxers, causing groans to fall from his mouth. He reached down and removed his boxers swiftly. You watched as his cock bounced up and hit his stomach causing you to moan out at the sight. You knew what he wanted so you are going to give it to him but not without a bit of teasing.

You took his erect cock into your hands and softly began to pump it up and down, causing him to groan out, “more.” as he looked down at you through hazy eyes. You took the tip of his cock into your mouth and swirled your tongue around it and everyone and awhile giving it a little suck, looking up at him through your eyelashes which always made him harder.

You looked down as Jason bucked his hips getting tired of you teasing him. You looked back up at him and removed your mouth with a little ‘pop’ still pumping his cock. Jason groaned as you spit on it and then taking as much as you could into your mouth. With what you couldn’t fit you continued to pump up and down his shaft.

“Fuck, Y/n I need more,” He moaned out causing you to moan on his thick cock, pleased that you were pleasuring him, the vibrations feeling good on his cock. he reached down and grabbed your head holding it still so he could buck his hips and push his cock further Into your mouth causing you to choke as you deep throat him. “Oh god yes, fuck y/n,” he moaned out as he released your head before he could cum in your mouth.

You continued to rub his cock as he pulled it out o your mouth until he told you to stop. “Turn around and bend over,” he growled out. You turned around and got on your hands and knees in front of him, “Fuck, you’re so wet,” He said as he looked at your dripping core, your wetness dripping down your legs.

He reached one hand over to your dripping core to rub it softly while rubbing his throbbing cock. He got onto the bed where he grabbed you by the hips with one hand and the other he used to insert his big cock, “fuck,” he whispered under his breath, “you’re so fucking tight,” he said as he slowly thrust in and out of you letting you adjust to him.

Jason began going faster, thrusting in and out, his skin slapping against yours, “Fuck, fuck, fuck Jason yes, harder,” you moaned out feeling him going deeper and harder, the feeling getting more intense.

You listened as he groaned, he grabbed onto your hair as his other hand spanked your ass, “you like that, don’t you? Such a naughty girl,” he growled out his voice full of lust and need for you.

“Yes, yes, I love it,” you moaned out as you reached back grabbing onto his arm for support, the pain and pleasure becoming too much as you clenched around him as that burning in your stomach came back and you came on his cock, your body shaking as he continued thrusting into you.

Jason pulled out and he flipped you over onto your back, reaching down to rub your sensitive clit gathering your wetness onto his fingers, “Taste yourself,” he said as he put his fingers into your mouth.

You moaned as you tasted and sucked your own sweetness off of his fingers. He leaned down to kiss you and get a little taste, “you taste really good, kitten,” he complimented as he got back up and put his cock back inside of you. “Still so tight,” he moaned out thrusting deeper as he lifted your legs over his shoulders.

You cried out in pleasure as Jason hit your g-spot, the feeling was so intense and amazing. Jason thrust for a while longer getting as deep as he could before he let your legs down only for you to wrap them around his waist trying to pull him deeper. He leaned over you and you grabbed onto his back, he moaned in pain and pleasure as your fingernails dug into his back and the feeling of your warmth around his cock.

Jason leaned down and connected your lips giving you a kiss and biting your bottom lip, moaning as he thrust faster, his cock twitching inside you as he was about to cum. “Fuck, Y/n I’m cumming,” he groaned out as he continued thrust burying his seed deep inside you and also wanting you to cum again. “Cum y/n, cum again on my cock.”

You were sent over the edge at those words, “JASON,” you screamed as you came, you nails raking down his back as you came undone wrapped around him. He continued to thrust to let you ride out your high as your body shaked and quivered underneath him, your nails still digging into his back.

Jason pulled out of you and hissed as you pulled your nails out of his back. He laid next to you and pulled you closer and giving you a kiss, “I love you,” he paused before smirking “Did you learn who you belong to?” he asked breathlessly

You looked at him tiredly, “I love you too and yeah I did learn“pausing for a second before looking up at him, “or maybe I need to learn again…in the shower”

Jason’s eyes darkened again as he gave you a kiss, “I’ll get the shower going.”

You laughed as he got up to get the shower knowing you might not be able to walk in the morning, sex with Jason is really fucking good especially when he’s dominant like that.


	37. Concert

“Are you sure, Bruce wants us here?” you ask Jason nervously. Jason had said that Bruce wanted you two to go to a concert to look for a lead on a new villain that was running around Gotham. You weren’t any type of hero or vigilante just a close friend of Jason’s that was trusted enough for Bruce to let him tell you what he did at night. You always came along when Jason was to find something out as himself and not robin, well he is your best friend so you always want to help him with everything.

“Yes, y/n I’m sure,” Jason replied with a roll of his eyes.

Bruce never actually said to come here but Jason knew that you both needed a day off. He knew you wouldn’t have come if he didn’t lie and say that Bruce wanted him to check out a lead that would most likely be here. You liked to stay in the cave helping with tech and learning new things.

“Well then where will we find this lead, Jason?” you asked unconvinced with him. You crossed your arms to show that you finally knew he was lying. He rolls his eyes when he lies at least when he’s with you.

“Fine! I just thought we need to have fun for once,” Jason said as he looked down guilty that he lied.

You gave him a smile, he’s always wanted to help others even in the simplest ways with things like this. “Fine, Jason we can stay….who’s playing today?”

Jason gave you a smirk, “y/FB/n, I knew they would be here so I asked Bruce if he would let us out for the day.”

You jumped up with a squeal, “ I LOVE THAT BAND!!” you took a moment to pull yourself together. “I mean…yeah that’s cool, thanks, Jay.” you felt your heart swell with joy. This band has been with you through all the tough times in your life, they helped you when you were at your lowest point they always kept you fighting.

Jason gave you a giant grin and took your forearm and dragged you to the main stage where the band would soon play.

When the band walked on to the stage you couldn’t help but scream with the crowd. “y/FB/n, y/FB/n, y/FB/n, y/FB/n” the entire crowd chanted together, this was your first concert and it was already amazing. Jason had even gotten you two to the front against the barricade,

“How are you all doing today?!” the main singer yelled only to be answered with screams.

“Jay, this is awesome!” you screamed trying to talk to Jason over the sounds of others yelling.

Jason gave you a smile as the band started to play. You could feel the giant speakers bass shake your body and travel through your rib cage as you, Jason and the crowd all jumped up and down to the song the band was playing.

After the show, you and Jason walked to the food stand when you two got some water. There were so many people that all the body heat and moving caused you to sweat badly.

“Yeah, two waters…thank you,” Jason said to the cashier. He turned around and handed you a water bottle. “Are you having fun, y/n?”

You gave him a big smile and said, “Heck yeah!! Thank you for bringing me here, this is the first time and last time I will say this but thank you for lying to me.”

Jason gave you a smirk, “Anytime y/n.”

You smacked him on the arm and you both laughed, “shut up jay, now let’s go to that other band’s show!”

You and Jason both ran over to the stage to have more fun than before. This was the last time you two would have this much fun before he died.


	38. Tall Little Cutie

“Jay! I can’t wear these!” You huffed as you threw the high heels that Jason had bought you for your date to the to the floor in anger.

You were tall enough without them and with them on you would be almost Jason’s height. Being tall wasn’t the best, at least not to you. Being tall for you came with staring, bullying, and sadness. You hated being tall, of course, you didn’t want to be short but taking a couple inches off your height now wouldn’t be bad, at least not to you.

Jason walked into the room where you sat. “What’s wrong? Did I get the wrong size?” He asked worriedly still putting his tux on for your guy’s date.

You got up from your spot going to help him tie his tie. “No, Jason, you got the right size so it’s not that it’s just-” your voice trailed off as you cast your eyes down and sat back down to fix your hair.

“What is it then, y/n?” he asked also coming behind you to put your necklace on as you held your hair up. He had bought you this very pricey yet beautiful necklace that went great with your outfit. You loved everything about the outfit, in fact, you even loved the heels, you just didn’t want to be too tall.

You turned around and looked up at him with a sad smile, “I’m already a giant without them, with them on people would stare more and I’ll feel more insecure,” you looked down as tears gathered in your eyes, you really disliked being as tall as you are. “With them on I’ll almost be your height!” you exclaimed sad yet mad.

Jason gave you a little smile as he reached down and wiped your tears off careful not to smear your makeup. “y/n, listen to me. You are beautiful, yes you are tall but that makes you unique,” Jason said caressing your cheeks. This was a part of Jason that he only showed you. “If anyone stares I’ll kill them because only I can stare at you, my tall little cutie.”

You cracked a smile and giggled, “tall little cutie? Who says that?”

“Me, obviously,” he replied with a smirk. “Now, put those heels on and lets got on a date, doll.”

You got up and walked over to grab your high heels and put them on, “okay, let’s go, Jay my taller little cutie.”

When you and Jason got home you felt more confident, no one had stared at you and Jason because he was with a girl almost as tall as him and it felt amazing. It was most likely because of the way he gave them a death glare when they glanced at you but it didn’t change the fact that you felt good about yourself for the first time in awhile in public.

Now you and Jason were cuddled on the couch. You turned your head around to look at him, “hey jay.”   
He looked down at you with the smallest smile, “yeah, y/n?”

“Thank you,” you gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled, he made you so happy.

He looked at you confused, “for what, doll?”

“For making me feel special and loving me even though I’m a giant-” you laughed softly and wiped a tear away, “-thank you for keeping me safe, protecting me and glaring at those people that were glancing at me. It made me feel better so thank you and I love you.”

Jason stared at you for awhile before giving you a slow and passionate kiss, “I love you too, my tall cutie.”


	39. Thats Not Your Girlfriend

You were nervous, in fact, you were scared. You are a ballerina, a principal ballerina at that, you are the highest rank in dancing. The reason you were scared was that not only was dancing nervous, to begin with, but your boyfriend, Jason Todd, and his family was coming to see you for the first time.

The Wayne family is coming to see you, it’s an honor yet it made you even more nervous. Not only were they the Wayne family they were the vigilantes that ran around at night protecting people from harm and some killing the ones causing harm.

You paced backstage where you were placed before the show started. You were the only one here except the crew that was setting things up. You already had your makeup and outfit on but you were waiting for everyone else and the show to start. You took a deep breath to calm yourself down, “you got this y/n,” you told yourself calming your nerves.

You were torn from your thoughts as the stage manager called out, “5 minutes!!” you watched as everyone got in their places and patted you on your back telling you you’ll do great.

You took a deep breath as the curtain opened, all you could see was the blinding lights and the shadows of the other dancers moving around. All you could hear was the sound of the music and clapping. You took one final deep breath before you let your feet guide you through your routine.

You and your team took a bow, you were breathing hard but you had a big smile on your face. It was a fabulous show and you know you did wonderfully. You got a standing ovation from everyone including the Jason and his family. You couldn’t have been more excited and happy.

You walked back to your dressing room, got water, taking your makeup off and put the clothes that you wore here. You hear a knock on your dressing room door where you were given a bouquet of roses, “are you miss l/n?”

You gave a small smile, “yes, that’s me thank you!” you chirped happily as you took the flowers. You opened the card carefully.

“That was a great performance babe, my family loved it! They didn’t know which one was you and they still don’t so they’ll be surprised!- J.T” you read the card and folded it carefully and stuck it in your pocket a big smile spread across your face.

You grabbed all your belongings and then walked out of the door to go meet Jason and his family in the foyer room.

As you reached the foyer you heard one of Jason’s brothers asking him questions about you.

“Which one was she?? TELL US!!! Please, jay bird.” As you turned the corner you saw who it was, Dick Grayson, the first adopted by Bruce Wayne and the first robin.

Jason turned around as he heard you walk behind him. “Hey, y/n this is my family.” he wrapped his arm around your shoulders and you shrunk into him as you gave a small smile and a wave. They made you feel so small so you became shy and nervous.

They all looked at you in awe before Bruce cleared his throat, “So Jason, this is your girlfriend, the main ballerina?” he stuck his hand out to shake yours, “Bruce Wayne, nice to meet you y/n.”

You grabbed his hand and gave him a strong handshake, “Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne,” you replied.

Jason then pointed to each of his brothers telling you their names, “this is Dick, Tim, and Demon spawn aka Damian.”

“TT, Todd this isn’t your girlfriend she’s too good for you,” Damian said cockily knowing it would make Jason mad.

“Listen here you son-” Jason began only for you to pull him back from Damian making sure there were no fights tonight between them. You knew all about the family, which ones Jason didn’t get along with, who was who, and what to do in certain situations, he even taught you some moves.

“Jay it’s okay,” you said reassuringly. You looked at Bruce, “should we get going? We don’t want to keep dinner waiting.”

“Indeed miss l/n. Come on boys Alfred is waiting and so is dinner,” Bruce said in a stern voice making all the boys follow.

“Thanks, y/n,” Jason said as you pulled him along.

“No problem, Jay,” you replied giving him a kiss on the cheek as you continued to pull him to the car.


	40. The Birth Of A Phoenix

Sitting in the cave was a mess right now, Jason and Bruce were arguing. “Jason you have to lay low! It’s for your own safety!” Bruce yelled trying to get Jason to listen to him.

“NO, old man! I have a plan that I need to fulfill and it’s to end the crime in Gotham and that can’t happen if I’m sitting around doing nothing!” Jason hissed back.

Jason had gotten hurt on this last mission that caused him not walk that good and one of the enemies had broken his mask so they saw half of his face and Bruce doesn’t want him leaving the manor just in case.

“Jason your brothers and I can take over for you! You’re not the only vigilante!” Bruce argued back his voice getting deeper with his anger.

“You-” Jason began to say something back only to be cut off by you.

“Shut it! Both of you!” you yelled loudly standing up from your seat. They both looked at you surprised, you’ve never gotten this loud while yelling you were always calm. You walked over to Jason and Bruce an annoyed look on your face, “I’ll take over as Red Hood, no if’s, and’s, or but’s from either of you. I’m stepping up as Red Hood until Jason is better okay?”

They were silent for a moment before Bruce nodded his head and Jason reluctantly agreed. The only reason they had agreed was because Jason has trained you and so has his family, you knew every move in the book and more and you were a great detective. You’ve even been out on patrol a couple times.

“What about the outfit?” Jason questioned.

“Well you see, I have my own Red Hood outfit,” you said sheepishly as you grabbed your duffle bag that you always keep here and pulled out an exact copy of Jason “suit” the only difference was that it was smaller because you weren’t as tall and muscular as him.

Jason gave you a weird look but then said, “grab all my gadgets and you can use the motorcycle, keys are over there, doll.” He pointed over at the table that had his key and some of his gadgets. He knew you didn’t need any more help than that because he taught you everything like where he kept his gadgets, the entrance to the Batcave and all that jazz.

“What-what about your voice?” He asked concerned.

“This helmet has a built in voice changer,” you stopped to put the helmet on, “I sound just like you,” you finished speaking in his voice or the robotic voice that resembles his because with your voice it would sound different.

“Okay, Bruce she doesn’t need our help,” Jason said as he grabbed on to Bruce’s arms so he could help him to his room in the manor, “see you later, doll.”

As they both walked out of the cave you grabbed the outfit and put it on, it was a very nice fit. You walked over to the table that he had all his weapons on and grabbed them putting them all in the places that he has his so you know where they’re at. He taught you where all his gadgets were, you know everything about his costume and yours was made exactly the same so you got this. After you put everything away in the costume you grabbed the keys to the motorcycle that you really loved driving.

You got on the motorcycle and revved the engine. “God, I love this motorcycle,” you said as you sped out of the Batcave and into the streets of Gotham.

You surveyed the city there was little to no activity. You picked up the feed on the GCPD, “we have a two one one in progress at Gotham bank.”

You ran jumping from rooftop to rooftop heading towards Gotham bank, there’s a robbery. You slipped into the bank through the vents, listening to every sound.

“Take everything, no money left!”

You looked through the vents to see who was talking. Two face, ‘how the hell did he escape?’ you think to yourself, “actually no time for thinking.’ you quickly but silently moved through the vents taking in every crack of the building while also figuring out how many of two face’s thugs were roaming around stealing. There’s 10.

You slid through the vents if Bruce has ever taught you anything Jason didn’t it was that silent takedowns were best. One of the thugs left to another room by himself which you followed. When he turned his back you silently crept out of the vent, wrapped your hands around his mouth to keep him silent and put him into a choke hold that put him to sleep. You put his body on the floor gently not to make the others suspicious.

You quickly did the same for 5 more until you heard someone find the body, “Oh god, some-someone’s here!” this caused everyone to become alert.

“Come out, come out wherever you are, little bird,” Two face hissed out as all his men surrounded him. “Everyone spread out and keep your guard up! Look high and low no place left unchecked he could be anywhere!” two face demanded.

You quickly jumped out of the vent that you were in and grappled silently to a vantage point, you needed to watch when one wondered from the rest. Then you found him, he wandered from the group, you felt no need to be quiet now, they already knew you were here.

You dropped down in front of him which caught him by surprise, “a wandering duckling? Very stupid.” he went to scream only for you kick him into a wall and hit him with the butt of your gun, which quickly knocked him out.

“RED HOOD! He’s here!”

You wiped your head around as you head the man calls out. You grappled up as started shooting and more came running, you have to lose their sights on you. You grappled all the over so they lost sights on you.

“He-He’s gone!” one man called out as he and the others looked around.

“Find Him! NOW!” Two Face demanded.

You quickly knocked out the men, some more brutal than others, you even shot one in the leg. Your last objective left was to take down Two Face. you silently landed behind him, you wrapped your arms around his body. When he reached up to unwrap your arms he dropped his gun.

He freed himself by elbowing you in the chest which caused you to stumble back. “I’m going to kill you, hood!” Two face exclaimed as he ran at you, anger burning in his eyes.

“Come on, pal, try and catch me,” you said as he ran at you. You shifted to the right and pushed his back causing him to stumble. You crouched down and swept his feet from underneath him. He rolled around and tried to kick you in the chest but you caught his foot, twisting and breaking it. He screamed in pain and cradled his leg. He was too focused to notice you over him, “Night Night, Harvey.” you said as you stomped on his head and knocking him out.

You grappled away before the police burst through the door, time to find some other criminal scum and kick their ass.

Two weeks later, long nights, many criminals getting their ass kicked by you and a few injuries later, you were finally able to return to the cave and let Jason take his own Mantel back as The Red Hood. you road into the cave and skidded to a stop, you got off Jason’s motorcycle and took the helmet off dramatically. “I’ve had a fun two weeks.”

Jason walked over and gave you a kiss, “I bet you have, you did amazing, doll,” he complimented. You really were a natural at crime fighting.

“You did, y/n, a very good job might I add,” Bruce added in.

“Yeah about that I was going to ask something,” you tucked the helmet under your right arm while your left hand rubbed your neck as a sign of nervousness. “I love the feeling of being out there helping so I was wondering if we could get me a costume similar to Jason’s, but different of course,” you rambled nervously.

“y/n, its okay, get to the point,” Jason said with a smirk knowing what you were going to ask.

“Okay, I want to know if I can be a vigilante under the name Phoenix since this family seems to love bird names, that has a costume similar to jays and a motorcycle,” you rushed out. 

 

Bruce thought about it for awhile, “Hmm, you are a great fighter and Detective, very similar to Jason, and it would be great to add an addition to I suppose so.” he said reluctantly at first.

“You do sound, act, and think like me on the field,” Jason added giving you a kiss.

“Yes, you and Jason will be a team on patrol, I know you can handle yourself but I want to make sure,” Bruce said as he sat at the bat computer to design your costume, “a costume like this?”

You looked at it, it was almost identical to Jason’s but everything was black except a brilliant orange red Phoenix was on the front. its wings were open wide looking intimidating and fierce. Its head was looking to the right, you could see its eye that looked as if it was staring at you intensely ready to kill you. It looked as if it was actually on fire. The hood would cover your head and shadow your eyes, keeping your identity hidden, but you also had a mast that went around your face like Dicks, it would hide your hair and had a voice changer. The motorcycle would be exactly like Jason’s except the color is black and a red orange with your symbol on the side.

“Exactly like that,” you said with a giant smile.

“Okay, it’ll be done sometime soon and all your gadgets are already made,” Bruce said dismissing you.

You looked at Jason, “Hey, Jay do you want to go on patrol as two red hoods and freak people out?” you asked walking over to the motorcycle getting on as you put your helmet on and Jason did the same.

“Oh hell yeah,” he said reluctantly getting behind you and holding on tight as you sped through the streets of Gotham as the red hood for the last time.

Being a vigilante is fun as hell.


	41. Family Dinner

Anticipation, nervousness and stressed was all you could feel at the moment. you were making dinner for a very special family, and that family was, of course, your boyfriends family. Really it wouldn’t have been that bad if your boyfriend wasn’t Jason Todd and his father was the billionaire playboy, not really a playboy anymore because he’s getting married to Selina Kyle, and his brothers weren’t Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, and Dick Grayson.

It’s bad enough that they were the Wayne’s but on top of that, your boyfriend had told you they were the vigilantes that fought crime in Gotham and around Gotham. Jason is red hood, Bruce is Batman, Dick is Nightwing, Tim is Red Robin and Damian is Robin.

So here you were trying to impress the Wayne’s, aka the vigilantes of Gotham, by making them dinner.

You continued making your “secret family recipes” that were passed down from generation to generation. Most of it was meat but Jason had told you about all his brothers and his father, what they liked and didn’t like, so you knew you had to make Damian something else to eat. Good thing your family had a vegetarian meal in.

You worked tirelessly on the food with your favorite music in the background. You were too indulged in cooking and humming to your music that you failed to notice Jason walking up behind you.

He walked up behind you and wrapped his hands around your waist, causing you to jump. “Gosh, Jason you scared me!”

“Sorry, doll,” He said with a small smile, “something smells very good.” He gave you a sweet kiss on the cheek, “I know they’ll love it.”

You turned and gave him a kiss on the lips and a grin. “Thank you, Jay.” you turned back to stirring the food. “Oh, can you set the table, I would do it myself but I’m afraid I’ll burn the food and your family doesn’t like it or enjoy it and-” you began to ramble coming up with scenarios and stressing out, only for Jason to cut you off.

“Yes, baby, I’ll set up the table and I know for a fact that they’ll love your cooking.” He said as he grabbed the plates and forks to set the table up for you. “You’ll be amazing, babe,” he said as he left the kitchen which settled your nerves a little bit. Jason knows his family well so you know they’ll like the food and you.

Hours later you finally finished making the food and now you’re getting the table ready for them.

You heard a knock on the door which caused your nerves to spike. You really wanted to impress them, not just because they’re the Wayne’s or because they’re the vigilantes that run Gotham but because they’re Jason’s family and you loved Jason with your whole heart and you want nothing more than to know they approve of Jason dating you.

“JAYBIRD! It nice to see you!” You heard someone say. That must be Dick, Jason’s older brother. You smiled at the thought of Jason bonding with his big brother.

“Hey, dick,” Jason greeted back, “Old man, demon, and replacement.”

You rolled your eyes with a small smile, “Jason be nice!” You called as you finally finished placing everything where it should go on the table.

Jason walked into the kitchen, with his father and brother not far behind, and gave you a kiss on the cheek and a smile. Jason sat down at the table and waited for you all to get acquainted.

Hello, I’m Bruce, this is Damian, Tim, and Dick,” Bruce said as he shook your hand.

You smiled and gave him a firm handshake, “nice to meet you Mister Wayne, Dick, Tim, and Damian. I’m y/n.”

You got a mixture of “TT,” “hello” and “Nice to meet you”

You gave a nod and walked them over to the table. “ I hope you guys enjoy food, they are my family’s recipes,” you looked away shyly as you started to pass things out.

“TT, do you know I’m a vegetarian? All I see is meat,” Damian hissed with a roll of his eyes.

“Damian!” Bruce said as he shot him a look.

You bit your lip, “It’s okay mister Wayne.” you got up from your seat and grabbed the dishes you made just for him. “These are made just for you, no meat or anything.”

The family watched you carefully thinking about how sweet you were and how you took the time to figure them out, what they liked and didn’t. How you had made every plate special to them on what they liked and nothing they didn’t. You even made Damian special meals.

It was silent as they observed you before Dick broke the silence. “You found a keeper Jay. I really like her.” He shot you a smile before taking a bite of his food. “Oh gosh-” he said closing his eyes causing you to worry.

“-this is delish! Definitely a keeper Jay.” he finished after he swallowed his food.

You watched as the others take their first bites and you see them all satisfied with you cooking. “Alfred might have some competition,” Bruce commented with a grin. All the boys gave a hum in agreement.

“Yeah, y/n you should come over some time and do a collab with Alfred and see who’ll win,” Tim commented.

Damian looked shy as he said, “Yeah, it’s really good l/n.”

You looked sideways at Jason and gave him a big grin in which he returned, He was right about his family liking you. “You are already a part of the family, y/n.” he leaned over and gave you a kiss on the lips, “They love you and your cooking, I can’t blame them you and your cooking is amazing!”

“I love you, Jay,” you said with all your love for him in your eyes.

“I love you too y/n, now eat your wonderful food before it gets cold,” He replied a grin on his face.

“awww, Jaybird is in love!” Dick exclaimed happily, loving that you make his brother happy. Brue was really happy, Jason has been through so much in his life and he’s happy Jason has found someone who loves him unconditionally.

Jason rolled his eyes, “Shut up, dick head.”

You laughed loudly and the family soon joined in, for once in a long time all of them were bonding all at once, Together.


	42. Calm Down

Being a werewolf was hard especially being you. You were able to change whenever but when there were full moons you tend to lose control. It was something about the power the moon gave off when it’s at its fullest, that made the wolf in you want to come out.

It was coming close to Halloween and there is a full moon coming up. It was hard enough not to lose control without any noise and you knew it was going to be hard in Gotham a crime-filled city with tons of noise.

When it would get like this you had to chain yourself up, you would have someone else do it but you had just moved away from your pack and now you were here doing god knows what and trying not to rip someone apart on a damn full moon.

You wrapped the chains around your arms and body, securing it. The metal felt cold to the touch and you wanted nothing more than to just forget about it. You hated the feeling of the chains, they kept you locked away as they slammed against whatever you were changed to. You really hated not being in control of yourself.

As the night finally began to fall and the moon rises you felt the wolf trying int claw its way out. You fought to keep yourself in control. All your senses started to heighten, and you began to get hairier. You began to become angry and furious with the world. Everything and every sound annoyed you. You wanted to rip the head off of anyone you saw.

You fought with the wolf and even tried to calm it down but the feelings you had of anger came flooding back. You finally gave into the wolf and just let them come out and fight against the chains that held them.

After a while you had lost control of yourself you began to worry, the chains that you had tired yourself up with had begun to break and loosen around you. When they were finally about to break you heard someone come through your window….oh no.

Batman, Red Hood, Nightwing, red robin, and Robin were on patrol. Everything was going smooth, they had decided to meet up at the beginning of the night on a roof.

Once they got together Batman stopped them from talking. His radar was catching onto something unfamiliar. It sounded as if a dog or some sort was whimpering, growling, and other animalistic sounds.

Batman began to follow the where the sound was coming from. When the boys tried to ask where he was going he only put his hand out to tell them to be quiet. As they finally got closer then he could hear the sounds of chains clanking against metal and the sound of the growls intensified as the chains fell to the ground.

Batman and the boys followed suit into the window where they saw something they thought they would have never seen.

A female chained to the was with glowing gold eyes, fangs, claws, and hair growing on her face and hands.

You watched as the vigilantes jumped through your window. You couldn’t help but be desperate and scared that the wolf would tear them apart when they got out. One chain and the wolf would be lost to kill everyone.

Your eyes flickered frantically to each one of them.

“What is that?” you had one ask. “I don’t know”

You finally gained control enough to faintly whisper “go, get out now.” when your wolf finally got in control it struggled at the chain. You looked at the one who was taking his helmet off. He walked forward as his “friends” told him to step away.

He crouched down in front of you and softly placed his hands on your shoulders. “Hey, its okay, you’re fine. It’s just a full moon and I know you can control it. Just look into my eyes and focus on my breathing.”

You looked into his eyes and they were the most beautiful eyes you’ve seen. You listened to his breathing and you let yourself shift into yourself. The hair on your body retracted and so did your nails and fangs. You looked at him and with one final flash, your eye color was back to the beautiful (e/c).

You looked at him panting and trying to catch your breath as sweat poured down your face, “thank you.” he pulled you forward and softly unclipped the chain, much to the others disapproval, he picked you up and softly led you to the bed where he set you down for you to rest. The full moon really wore you out. You couldn’t help but be thankful to the stranger in red hood.

“No problem,” was all you hear as you fell asleep and all you saw was him and his friends leave out of the window. Maybe someday in the future, you would meet the handsome stranger who helped you. If you ever saw him on the street you wouldn’t forget his face and his smell.


	43. Paying Respect

Halloween night was something you really liked yet hated. You and Jason had been dating for a couple of years and Halloween night you and Jason would head for the Gotham cemetery and pay respect to the people that have died and especially the graves of his family.

A bigger reason you two had started staying here at night was that teenagers, thinking they are cool, and thugs, who just wanted to be cruel and sick, would come here and mess with the graves. You really hated how they did that. They loved to mess with the Wayne families graves and just break them and such.

You and Jason would stay out here dressed in your suits and wait until Halloween was over to leave. First, you guys would go to the graves of your fallen family members, keep a close eye out and fight anyone trying to do any harm.

As you walked to the graveyard with Jason next to you. All you head was the crunch of leaves under your footsteps. You felt the wind rush through your f/c suit, as you walked farther into Gotham cemetery the fog began to thicken and then it began to get harder to breathe. You like to think its the spirits warning anyone up to no good on this night or any to back off.

You liked to think the spirits liked you. It was cold when you would walk around but when you got to the cemetery and into it, it became warm like they knew you were here only to do good.

You stated away from jay and walked over to the nearest grave with was Tim’s. Everyone in the family had died. You hated to see all their graves line up next to each other. Next was Bruce’s parents. It was like The Wayne’s grave site. Even you have died but you didn’t dare look at your own grave.

The feelings you felt when you looked at it was otherworldly, it was a sick feeling, you had died and risen from the grave but no one knew how. You weren’t brought back like the rest, and when you were Halloween was the date you rose from your grave. You hated looking at everyone graves but Jason was the one that stung deeper than anything. When he died it was like you died and you couldn’t cope with that and you ended up getting yourself killed.

Then there were all the people you couldn’t save. The innocent who died because they were somewhere at the wrong time and got killed by people in costumes. The ones who died because you weren’t fast enough. Just the thought upset you to the core. They died because you were slow.

You walked over to Jason and wrapped your arms around his waist and buried your head into his back. He turned around and softly hugged you back as tears fell slowly down your face and even if he didn’t admit it, as they fell down his face.

“It’s okay,” he said softly trying to make you feel better. Being here for both of you was hard.

You quickly let go of him and wiped your tears as you head someone enters the graveyard. “So, should we get the Waynes grave first? Or the other poor bastards that lay dead here?” it was a thug probably new or dared to do this. Everyone knew you and Redhood stayed out here and guarded throughout the night.   
You made your way to where he was making sure to watch where you were staying and not be disrespectful to those killed by the joker/any other villains in Gotham and the Waynes graves.

As you stood behind him you tapped him on the back to which he responded by whipping around as fast as he could. “I-I-I’m so s-sorry…I didn’t mean it!” he said backing away.

With every step back he took you took one forward until he hit Jason’s chest. “ Get out of here before you’re the one in the grave.” you hissed causing him to try and run only for Jason to knock him out.

You never understood why they still came here. “These people are dumb,” you said as you picked the man up and sat him by the gate of the cemetery.

“They are,” Jason agreed as he came closer to you and gave you the flowers you were both going to lay on everyone’s grave, you felt like they deserved more than that but that’s the best you could do for them now. Your Halloween might not be ideal for others but you needed to do this. It was only right.


	44. No Desire

You sat around your shared apartment waiting for Jason to come home after a long night of Patrol. After a year of being together, you and Jason had become closer. Every time he came home you would make sure he was okay and if he had winds cleaned them up. You two would then cuddle or got to sleep.

When Jason was off of patrol and you had nothing to do you two would read books together or he would read them to you while you cuddled him. You two really did anything together. The only thing you two haven’t done together is have sex.

You loved Jason but you didn’t have the desire to have sex, it wasn’t that you didn’t love Jason of course you did. You didn’t need to have sex with someone to love them. Jason was your everything no matter what.

You looked over towards your front door as you heard the doorknob jiggle signaling Jason’s arrival. You got up and went to the front door and opened it letting Jason in. “Hi, baby!” You exclaimed throwing your arms around him welcoming him home. “Are you okay?”

He gave you a soft smile knowing what you were asking, “I’m fine, doll.” He picked you up and walked you two over to the couch where he sat you down and put on a movie. You cuddled up next to him hoping you’d both go to sleep cuddling.

As the movie continued you and Jason still awake to cuddle and eating some snacks. As you watched the movie a sex scene came up, you didn’t mind watching them but it wasn’t something you liked doing and it didn’t turn you on.

You looked away from the screen and played with your fingers, you hoped Jason wouldn’t bring up sex like he usually does. He respects that you don’t want to have sex but after a year of being together he wondered why you weren’t ready.

“Y/N, why haven’t we had sex?” He asked quizzically. “We’ve been together for awhile and now I’m curious as to why we don’t.”

You looked down at your hands and continued playing with your fingers. You were scared to tell him why you thought that he would be upset and leave you for being asexual. “It’s just-“ you stopped talking.

“Is it something I’m doing or someone else did?” He asked ready to be mad at himself or at someone else. “It’s okay to tell me I won’t be upset.”

You looked up at him tears prickling in your eyes. “No you’re fine jay and no one else did something,” you paused wiping your eyes, “it’s just I’m asexual,” You whispered quietly. You knew it was the right thing to do and tell him but you were afraid.

You didn’t know how he would react, all he did was sit there silently and you took it as a bad sign, “I’ll go Jason.”

As you got up Jason grabbed your arm softly, “could you explain that to me a bit more?” He asked wanting to know.

“It means I have no sexual desires,” you said softly. He only nodded.

“That’s why you don’t want sex from me,” he said happily that he or no one else had done something to you.

“Yeah, that’s the only reason jay,” you said happily knowing he wasn’t mad or upset. “I love you very much, and I always have-“

He stopped you by pulling you down and kissing you, “I know you do, this doesn’t change anything y/n. I love you just the way you are, no matter what.”

You couldn’t help but be happy that Jason was so accepting. you didn’t need to have sex with him for him to know you loved him with your whole heart. He didn’t need sex to love you. He loves you for the person you are and nothing could ever change that.

You rested your head on his chest and softly whispered, “I love you Jason Todd, thank you,” before you fell asleep you heard him say,

“I love you too, y/n,” he gave you a soft kiss on your head before covering you up and letting you sleep peacefully on his chest.


	45. Former assassin

You never wanted Jason to find out about you working for the league, you were there when he was resurrected and when he left. You decided it was best to leave and find Jason’s father and tell him, you made yourself seem like you were killed by some well-known villains that were of course really your friends and the league believed it.

You moved to Gotham in search of Jason and his father, you were very smart and tracking was easy so you could but after you knew somehow Jason would tell Bruce or Bruce would find out sooner or later you stopped and tried to live a “normal life” that was when you weren’t around at night helping some people who needed helping.

You forgot about the famous Jason todd until a year ago when you had met him on the street where he had asked you for your number, you hadn’t recognized him because he was older than he was when you last saw him, it wasn’t until he told you his name that you knew who he was. After that day you had actually fallen in love with Jason, something you’ve never felt before.

When Jason had brought you to the Manor you knew either Bruce or Damian would recognize you. The first time Damian saw you he knew he remembered you from somewhere but couldn’t put his finger on it, but other than that the family liked you very much.

It wasn’t until recently that Jason had told you about his nightly business, you felt bad for not telling him who you used to be and that you already knew. You were going to do it soon that’s why you were at the moment dragging him to the manor to tell his family too.

As you walked into the manor with Jason trailing behind you. The family all walked out from separate rooms as they heard you talking to Jason.

“TT, what you are doing here l/n?” He asked with squinted eyes, he was still wary of you.

“I came to tell you all,” you paused for a second, took a deep breath, “I used to be with the league of assassins.”

You heard a chorus of yells form everyone but Bruce and Jason. “We know.”

You looked at them confused and asked cautiously, “how?” you, of course, would know how Bruce knows but Jason you had no clue how he would know. 

“Bruce told me,” Jason said softly, “I also remember you from my time in the league.”

You watched as Damian walked over to you and tried to do a move that only the league knew only for you to block it. “TT, how do we know we can trust her?”

“We can,” was all Bruce said as he walked down to the cave motioning for you to come along, in which you did.

Jason caught up with you and asked, “you could have told me so why didn’t you?”

“I didn’t want you to think I was a spy dating you only because I knew who you are, I’m in love with you Jason and I were worried you would think I was lying or something,” you said nervously.

He leaned down softly as you reached the bottom of the stairs and gave you a soft kiss when he pulled away you both smiled before Bruce asked, “are you ready for your suit?”


	46. Final Goodbye

It was the day of the funeral, the day Jason didn’t want to come. He still couldn’t believe that his little sister was gone, forever. He couldn’t believe that he didn’t save you in time, he couldn’t help but blame himself, if he was quicker you would still be alive. Everyone, there was dressed in black their heads hanging down in sadness. The rain fell down his cheeks mixing with his tears. His family suggested that he brings an umbrella but he refused, his sister was dead, he could handle the rain.

He stood in the front row watching as Bruce talked about you in some way. He wasn’t listening, he couldn’t he felt too guilty, it should have been him who died not you. In his dazed state, he began thinking of all the things you and him have been through, one memory in particular.

The rain fell outside of the manor, you and Jason were just sitting around. You wanted to go outside or hang out with your brother but he was being moody like always. “Please Jason?” You begged for the hundredth time.

“Y/n, I said no,” he rolled his eyes. You could see he wasn’t in the mood but you knew a way to get him outside. Jason was always very protective of you and if you went outside he was sure to follow.

“Fiiiiine,” you dragged out giving him puppy dog eyes, “I guess I’ll just have to go alone.”

Jason gave you a stern look, “Y/n don’t you dare.” But you only gave him a mischievous smile and went toward the door. You opened it slowly keeping an eye on Jason and his actions, You stepped outside, letting the raindrops fall on your face.

You heard Jason mumbling to himself. “Y/N get back in here!” He called out before getting up. He walked to the door only to see you gone. He quickly went outside and scanned the yard for you. “Y/n get back here right now!” He said again knowing he was going to have to chase after you. He heard your laugh from somewhere in the yard and ran to it.

He soon found you running around in circles with your arms spread out and laughing. As he saw you he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. You were so cute sometimes he couldn’t help but chase after you. You were the joyful on in the family, you were always so outgoing and carefree. You always let the family have fun or got them in the mood to have fun.

“I’ll get you Y/N!” Jason said laughing and trying to catch you.

“In your dreams Jay!” You ran faster trying to avoid your older brother.

“So what now? We playing tag?” Jason asked.

“That is exactly what we’re doing,” you yelled over your shoulder trying to get away from him but he was gaining on you. You fell to the ground laughing as his arms wrapped around you, you knew you weren’t going to be able to avoid him for long. 

He picked you up from the ground and twirled you around before stopping and giving you a forehead kiss. You always liked when he did that, it made you feel safe. He really was the best big brother you could ever ask for. You two hugged there in the rain. “You know,” you whispered in his chest, “I always liked the rain.”

“How about we go back inside? I don’t know about you but I’m freezing my ass off and could really use warmth and Alfred’s cookies.”

“No cursing Jason,” You said before you got up, “Last one to the house is a rotten egg.” you both raced to the manor laughing happily.

Jason smiled to himself as he looked down at his hands, all wet from the rain holding a single rose. “She always liked the rain.” He whispered to himself as a final goodbye, throwing the rose on your casket as they finally finished lowering you into the ground.


	47. Marriage proposal

“I Fucked up,” Jason said as you opened the door of your apartment. You had tears in your eyes from crying. Jason had walked out on you a couple days ago after you told him you were pregnant. He didn’t believe your unborn child is his. “I know you would never cheat on me.”

You went to close the door on his face only for him to put his foot in it, “leave Jason, I’ll raise the baby by myself!” you yelled trying to force his foot out. He gave you a pleading look.

“I know, I don’t deserve to be loved, But if I could just have one more chance.” He pleaded a sad look in his eyes.

You sighed letting the door open but not letting him in. “About the baby… it’s yours, I swear Jason,” You said softly resting your hand protectively over your abdomen. You don’t trust him enough to come near you with your child. You had been with him for a long time but the way he treated you was inexcusable.

“I know, baby,” He said trying to go come near you to give you a hug. You moved back your arms protectively around your stomach your unborn child’s life means more to you than anything else. “Okay, I’ll stay back.”

“You have to earn my trust back, Jason what you said hurt me,” tears began to form in your eyes, “I’m sorry Jason but you were so mean to me and I didn’t do anything to you!” you rubbed your hands softly over your stomach soothing you.

“I know, baby and I’m so sorry for it, I’ll be a good father and husband.”

“Husband?” You asked confused, Jason wasn’t your husband.   
He got down on one knee and pulled out a black velvet box and opened it, “Y/n m/n l/n, will you marry me?”

You felt hot tears pool in your eyes this time not of sadness but of happiness, “yes, Jason, yes!” you jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss. “But this still doesn’t make up for what you did.”

“I know, baby girl.”


	48. Lets Dance

“Dance with me!” You said trying to pull Jason to his feet. You two were on a picnic date somewhere quite that he set up for both of you.

“I don’t dance, Y/n,” He said with a chuckle and smirk. He pulled you down to lay on top of him and giving him a kiss.

You grabbed some food from the basket without him seeing. “Pleaseeee?” You dragged out giving him your best puppy dog eyes. You found a piece of cake in the basket and waited for his reply.

“No, Y/n,” He said with a soft smile. You saw his face change from loving to surprise when you smashed the piece of cake on his face. “Y/n! What the hell?” He asked wiping off the cake and throwing it on the ground.

“Stop being such a baby,” You giggled up at him placing a kiss on his jaw. You really loved Jason and it was nice just to spend some time with him just the two of you. You got up and pulled yourself away from him and grabbed the basket of food from the middle of the blanket.

“Y/n what are you doing?” He asked watching you carefully as he continued cleaning his face. He knew the mischievous look on your face, “Get back here, beautiful!” He yelled jumping up to grab you.

“No way, Jay! Catch me if you can!” you laughed running around the park to get away from Jason. He finally gave in and began to chase after you.

In that moment you couldn’t be happier that he was your husband. He quickly tackled you but before you could hit the ground be flipped you so you were on top of him and he was underneath to keep you safe.

You giggled into his chest before leaning up to place a kiss on his lips. “I love you, Mrs. Todd,” he said giving you a passionate kiss.

You blushed before saying, “and I love you, Mr. Todd”


	49. I died in that outfit

Being the Daughter of Jason Todd or the Red Hood was very hard. You want to be a vigilante but no matter how old you got and how much you trained he wouldn’t let you. With that, you also inherited his stubbornness. Just as he disobeyed his father you were doing the same.

You were surrounded by a group of three thugs as you stood in your fathers old Robin costume. You had stolen it from the case that it was held in down in the Batcave. You gave the thugs a smirk before saying, “Come get me, losers.” You got into a fighting stance just like your father taught you and leaped forward.

You took the first one out with ease. You rolled toward the other one and kicked his legs from under him making him fall and hit his head knocking him out instantly. The third man had a knife, “Come here, little girl I won’t hurt you.” You lunge towards him formulating a plan in your head. You were never good at dodging knives and things like that.

He moved towards you which made you move back. He used the knife and slashed the air barely missing you. You dad was only just teaching you how to disarm someone who had a knife. You tried to grab his hand only for him to cut your hand. You felt a hot searing pain. He took your distraction as a chance to slice at your stomach. You tried to move back but you failed. The knife plunged into your abdomen leaving you in shock. You punched you in the face before taking the knife. You blocked him but the pain was becoming too much.

Before he could do any more damage, your grandfather, Batman dropped down from the roof and took him out. He walked over to you with a face set in stone. “Y/n, why are you out here.” He walked over to you.

“Batman, I need help,” you said before stumbling into his arms. He quickly looked you over before grabbing you and grappling to the Manor to be treated by Alfred.

You woke up with Alfred sitting next to you. “Master Jason is going to be very upset with you,” He said softly as he put the bloody gauze and cleaning supplies back in the place they belong. You tried to sit up only for it to make your hand and abdomen burn.

“Ouch, But you don’t have to tell him please,” you begged. As you inspected the stitches on your stomach and hand.

“I’m sorry, Miss Todd but Master Bruce already called him,” Alfred said as he walked upstairs to the Manor. You heard the sound of a motorcycle riding into a cave.

Your father jumped off of the motorcycle and rushed over to you, “Y/n what did you do? Are you okay?”

You looked down afraid to tell him, “I snuck out in your old Robin costume by myself and got hurt by a guy with a knife.”

 

He looked at you in shock before exclaiming, “You did what?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Your training isn’t complete!”

You looked down as tears began to drip down your face, “Are you mad at me?” you couldn’t bring yourself to look at your dad He had warned you about going out by yourself because you weren’t ready and now that you did you realize he was only trying to protect you.

“Yes I am, Y/n you could have been killed,” he sat down next to you. “You are my only child, my family, my daughter and I don’t want to lose you, you are all I have.” he wrapped his arm over your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. “I want to protect you.” he pulled away from your and grabbed the Robin suit that you were in.

“I died in this outfit, the Joker killed me,” He looked at you with tears in his eyes, “I don’t want you to wear this and I don’t want you out as a vigilante not until you are older.”

You looked up at him holding back sobs, “Dad?”

“Yes, Y/n?”

“I need a hug.” He rushed forwards as you clung to his chest with your good hand, “I love you, dad.”

You kissed your forehead, “I love you too, Darling.”


	50. I'm going to keep you safe

“I’m going to keep you safe,” Jason said as he kneeled over you. You had been captured by Black Mask for your association with The Red Hood. He tortured you for days on end, he wanted to get information on Jason but you wouldn’t give him any.

“Jay, they’re still here,” You said coughing up a little bit of blood. Right as you said that a group of armed men came out from behind the crates. They pointed their weapons at Jason.

“Its okay y/n I got them,” He took out his guns and began to shoot the men, he would do anything for you even if it meant taking lives and putting himself in danger. Every shot he took killed someone he never missed. He was here to protect you and that’s what he’s going to do.

After the men were taken out he quickly turned around to untie you, “I got you y/n its okay I’m here.” He picked you up and began to check you for any wounds seeing bruises all over your body and bleeding cuts from the torture. He felt so angry at what he saw he wanted to kill them all for hurting you, “Those bastards! I’ll rip them apart!” he muttered to himself as he picked you up.

You softly touched his face, “Jay it’s okay you’re here that’s all that matters.” you placed a kiss on his jaw as he grappled away to get you to the Manor.

He placed a loving kiss on your forehead making sure to be quick but carefully get you to the motorcycle. “You’re going to be okay, Y/n”

“I know Jason, I trust you.”


	51. The White Streak

You were part of a good friend of the al Ghul’s, you had died multiple times and each time they brought you back. Each time you were brought back the white streak in your hair grew larger. You weren’t ever ashamed of it and you did nothing to hide it. You died and you lived others would argue the way you were brought back was unnatural but you were entirely thankful for how you were brought back, you didn’t want to die not until you had someone or something to die for/with.

You knew the al Ghul’s being best friends with Talia, also being the daughter of an Assassin who was a good friend of Ra al Ghul. Each time you died was at the hands of someone who hated them or you died on a mission of some sort, and being Talia’s best friend she didn’t want to lose you.

You had never seen any other person but yourself and Ra al Ghul have a white streak. That was until you met Jason Todd he was brought back to life by the pit. You weren’t there when he was brought back because you had left, you had met when you were leading your normal life in Gotham.

You had immediately noticed it and could tell that it wasn’t dyed, you assumed he knew the same about yours since he was the first to approach. He was the first to approach you, but he was wary of you at first. He had given you his number and you two hit it off after the first date.

“Y/N, what are you doing?” Jason asked as he walked into your guys shared room. You two were now living together having been with each other for over a year. You were getting ready because Jason had asked you out on a date which happened to be a yearly gala that Bruce Held.

“I’m getting ready,” you said putting your earrings on, you had a beautiful white dress that complicated the long thick white streak that started from the top front of your hair to the end from being brung back using the Lazarus Pit. The dress had long sleeves and flowed behind you. It was perfect for the occasion and it was beautiful and made you feel confident.

You turned around to look at Jason and saw him in a Tuxedo, it was tight on his arms but it complimented him amazingly, he looked very handsome. You walked towards him your dress flowing behind you. You grabbed his tie and began to tie it. “You know a white tie would compliment your white streak,” you said softly pressing your hands to his chest and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

“It looks better on you, babe,” He said commenting on your white streak, he knew you were confident in it more than he was. He gestured for you to turn around and you did. You felt something cold against your neck and reached up to touch it. It was a necklace.

You looked into the mirror and saw the beautiful necklace that he placed on your neck, “Jason this is beautiful,” you said softly, “thank you!”

“No problem, beautiful,” He said giving you another soft kiss.

you giggle softly before saying, “we have to go, Handsome, if we don’t we’ll be late.”

He took your hand leading you out of the room, “Of course, darling.”

As you walked into the Gala, Jason’s arm locked with yours. You felt everyone’s eyes on you, Jason tightened his grip on your arm as you mad your way over to Bruce.

“It’s a pleasant surprise to see you both here,” Bruce said with a raised eyebrow not expecting Jason or you. “You look very lovely Y/N,” Bruce complimented you, “your dress really brings out your Streak.”

You couldn’t help but blush at his words, “Thank you, Bruce.” You loved showing off your white streak it was part of and you wouldn’t change it for the world, it was how you became you and you were never ashamed of it and only a select few even knew what it meant, everyone else just thought it was dye in your hair.

“Excuse me I have to go greet some other guests, you look great Jason,” Bruce said walking past you both to the other quests.

Jason gave you a smirk, “Would you like to dance, babe?”

You only raised an eyebrow and asked playfully, “Do you even know how you dance?” you couldn’t help but laugh at the playful hurt that flashed across his face.

“Well you’ll just have to come and see,” He said leading you to the middle of the room not caring if anyone else saw you two dancing together.

You laid your head on his chest and swayed to the music, “you can dance.” he only laughed and gave a hum in response. You two stayed dancing in the gala for a long time a few people joining in with you two. Throughout the night you had people giving you compliments on your dress and about how it complimented your hair, or your streak more accurate.

You were confident in your streak but more confident in yours and Jason’s Love for each other.


	52. Game Night

Jason had invited you over to Wayne manor, he said something about playing monopoly with his family and kicking ass, you couldn’t really catch what he was saying because he called you while he was on patrol. It was a miracle that he wanted to stay at the manor let alone wanting you to come over.

Dick always flirted with you, which bothered Jason all the time. He had finally gotten tired of it the last time and refused to invite you over after he had gotten into an altercation with Dick. Jason, being your best friend, was very protective of you. He made sure you were safe and that you were taken care of. You always wanted to be more than best friends with Jason but you didn’t want to ruin an amazing friendship with him.

Walking to the manor door and knocking, you wait for Alfred to open the door and let you in. “Come in Mx (l/n), Jason is in the main room with the others,” He said with a smile, “You must be careful they are very competitive.” oh you already knew that.

Walking into the main room you heard arguing, “TT, I want the dog, Drake!”

“You fucking demon, you get the fucking cat,” Jason said throwing the cat piece at him and slamming the dog down in front of Tim, “Now shut the fuck up.” Jason took the shoe, Dick got the car, Bruce got the wagon, and Alfred got the top hat, leaving you with the thimble, which you were fine with.

“Calm down master Jason,” Alfred said calmly as you both walked into the room.

“Hello gorgeous,” Dick said giving you a wink.

“Hi, Dick,” You said back watching as Jason glared at Dick. You sat next to Jason as Alfred, being the banker, sat down and dealt the money. Everybody got the same amount of money even though Bruce said he needs more than anyone since he’s rich in real life. He got the stink eye from Alfred and you began playing.

“Bruce, can we play with some real money?” You asked with a smirk.

He only looked at you with a raised eyebrow, “No, Y/N knowing you guys you’d probably cheat and steal it all,” He stated. You couldn’t lie he was right.

You shook your head playfully and threw the dice and got a seven, you moved seven spaces and landed on ‘chance’. You picked the card and read it, “Bank pays you dividend of $150. Hah! You guys can suck on that pickle!” You extended your hand to Alfred who happily gave you $150.

By the middle of the game Bruce owned half of the board, Dick was almost broke, Tim had one house, Damian was fuming with anger, Jason had half of the other half and you had a house and a hotel. “Bruce you’re a cheater,” You said accusingly, there was no way the rest of you were doing horribly and he and Jason were doing the best.

He only gave you a smirk before chuckling to himself, “Sure I am, Y/N.” you squinted at him deciding to watch him closely, just because he was a crime fighter doesn’t mean he’s not a cheater at board games.

You continued to play until Damian stood up and threw the board across the room, “TT, YOU GUYS ARE CHEATERS!” The game pieces flew across the room and the board hit Tim in the face. The money was scattered all over the table and the floor. 

“Master Damian! Go pick that up!” Alfred demanded as he glared at Damian. Damian mumbled something under his breath as he began to pick the pieces and the money.

“Well that is done now, what are we supposed to do now?” Dick asked, “Anyone got an idea?”

“Maybe a movie or something?” You asked trying to think of something.

Dick gave you a smirk, “You can sit on my lap.” Jason was pissed, he went to get up to go hit Dick but you grabbed his arm stopping him.

“No thanks, Dick. You can’t handle all of this fine ass,” you sassily said back smacking your ass, Dick looked away blushing.

“Ha! You got told Dickhead,” Jason said laughing at Dick.

You pulled Jason to the couch where you snuggled up to him. He put his arm around you and flashed Dick a smirk as to tease him about it. The movie started and four of you started watching. Half an hour later Damian joined you having finished with picking everything up.

“Thank you for inviting me, Jay,” you whispered softly in his ear not to interrupt the movie.

“No problem, Y/N,” He said looking into your eyes.

Looking back into his eyes, you both leaned in for a kiss. Your lips crashed together and moved perfectly with each other. His lips were warm and soft and after you pulled away you found yourself yearning for more.Jason looked back at Dick and laughed in his face.

“You never stood a chance Dickhead,” Jason said pulling you closer and giving you another kiss for Dick to see.


	53. Do Me a favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheating and cursing

You were driving down the street, you had just left Jason’s apartment and tears were streaming down your face. You had found him in your bed with another person, in your two’s shared apartment. You knew things were not going so well in your relationship but you never thought that he would do something like that to you.

Walking into the quiet apartment, you had brought Jason some food. You knew he would be here today, he had told you that he was going to be home all day no patrol and nowhere to go. You decided that it would be a nice day to have a date or something of the sort.

You looked around the apartment for any sign of Jason. He was nowhere to be seen, the only place left to look was yours and Jason’s shared room. As you walked closer the sound of grunts and moans could be heard. ‘God…please..no’ you thought to yourself. The worst case scenario popped into your head, he was cheating.

You carefully sat down the food before slowly pushing your bedroom door open, every second gut-wrenching. When the door was fully open you couldn’t believe what you were seeing, Jason was on top of a girl, she was a brunette and moaning his name. You felt like you couldn’t say anything or move anywhere, you just saw the horrific scene playing in front of you.

Jason looked up at you, the sound of the door opening caught his attention. His eyes widened and he quickly scrambled off the girl and covering himself, “Y/N it’s not what it looks like.”

You couldn’t believe him, hot tears began to roll down your face as an ache in your chest began to spread. It felt like your heart was being ripped into out and then ripped to pieces, the one person that you love had broken your trust and cheated with someone else. It was like you weren’t good enough to please him not good enough for him. You choked back sobs trying not to appear too weak in front of him. “It is exactly what it looks like.”

You turned away from Jason only for him to grab your hand, “Get. Your. Fucking. Handoff of me,” you spit so calmly it was scary. He reluctantly let go of your arm and you gave one more look at him and his whore before running out of the apartment not wanting to see Jason or that naked girl anymore, not being able to see it anymore.

You ran to your car unlocking it with a shaky hand and broke down. You cried not being able to hold the pain in anymore. After minutes of crying in your car, you pressed your head against the wheel and tried to calm yourself again. You started the car and drove far away from there. The memory of what happened crossed your mind and you couldn’t help but start crying again. Leading you to where you are now.

~~

Jason’s Pov

~~  
I fucked up, Y/n had caught me with another woman in our bed. I turned to the woman that I didn’t even know the name of, “Now that your girlfriend is gone we can get back to what we were doing,” she said in a slutty voice. I was angry at her at myself for doing this to Y/n she didn’t deserve this…she didn’t deserve me, she deserved better.

“Get out of my apartment,“ I sneered, glaring at her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her off of Y/n’s and I’s shared bed. I began to pick up her clothes and threw them at her pushing her out of the apartment naked.

“Please Jason-” I cut her off by slamming the door in her face I can’t believe what I just did to Y/n I love her so much. I slammed my fist against the wall making a hole in it. My anger was getting the best of me and I couldn’t help it.

I’m so fucking stupid. Things weren’t going so well in the relationship but I knew we could fix it, but I ruined it. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me, she’s probably the best I was ever going to get. I chose a whore over her.

I just destroyed the love of my life, I know she’ll never be that same. She’ll question herself wondering if she was ever good enough and it’s all my fault. I felt my stomach beginning to twist just at the thought of her thinking of such things, she deserved so much better than me and we both knew it.

I wanted to make things right with her but I knew that she wouldn’t take me back no matter what I said or did. I broke her trust and her love and I couldn’t even think of forgiving myself for this. I ruined the best relationship I’ve ever had, that I probably will ever have.

It was a few months after the incident with Jason Dickwad, you cut all ties with him you wanted nothing to do with him or his family they always caused trouble and you knew that if they saw you they would try and get you back with Jason. You had to bunk with your best friends because you had lived with Jason, getting rid of your own place which was not that smartest move.

You were finally starting to feel better, then what seemed endless tears ended and your constant not leaving your friends house eating only what you can find or order, rule was starting to change. Finally, after what seemed like years you went outside for fresh air and maybe a walk down the street. Everything that day seemed brighter, even the light from the cloud covered the sun.

It felt nice to have the breeze going through your hair. You thought it would be a good idea to visit the library and check out some books to read. You loved the smell of old and new books they made you feel at home. Once you were in the library you greeted the woman behind the counter and went to search something suited for your taste. You found an amazing book and just as you were going to grab it someone’s hand collided with yours.

“Oh sorry, you can…have…the…book,” you slowly said as you saw Jason’s face. You felt the pain of what he did to you come back in a wave. You turned to get away from him only for him to grab your hand.

“Please, Y/N, just listen to me,” his tone sounded desperate. You looked at him and he looked rough, he had bags under his eyes and he looked like hell. You couldn’t help but feel sorry for him but at the same time, you wanted to kill him again.

You held back your tears and venomously said, “Let go of me Hoe, go back to your slut.” Jason was taken back by your tone of voice.

“Y/n, I’m so sorry please just-” He was cut off by you slapping him across the face as hard as you could. He was taken back by you slapping him you’ve never been this way with him or anyone else. You took the opportunity as his hand let go of yours and stepped away from him.

“You don’t get to say sorry for what you did Jason, you don’t get to apologize and get me back on your side,” you said fuming with anger. “You don’t get to break my heart and when I start to feel better you do it again. You cheated on me with another woman, you made me feel like nothing like I’m not good enough for you. So do me a favor and stop flattering yourself.”

Tears rolled down Jason’s face as he listened to what you said, “..I’m sorry..”

“You don’t get to say sorry and everything is fixed, fuck off, Jason Dickwad,” you said turning your back to him and walking out of the library your head held high. Sorries don’t fix anything, they don’t excuse peoples actions.


	54. Brother vs. Brother

When dick broke up with you, he broke your heart and the first one you called was your best friend Jason. He was furious with Dick he took all of his brother’s clothes and threw them out of the window and set them on fire. Anything that Dick bought Jason burned it. Over a course of a week, he took all your furniture to the trash, burned it and then bought you a new one. He didn’t want his brother’s memory left in that house with you.

He basically lived with you after Dick left you, to make sure that he didn’t come back. Jason wanted to kill Dick but you didn’t want to be the one to make the two oldest siblings fight. You assured Jason that you were fine and he had nothing to worry about.

Months after your break up with Dick’s head you had no contact with him whatsoever. You were invited to the Manor by Jason. You had no idea what was going to happen there but you had a thought that Alfred wanted you guys there. You really hoped Dick wouldn’t be there.

Walking into the manor with Jason attached at your hip. You two had grown closer than just best friends as he lived with you and took care of you but neither of you wanted to reveal your feelings just in case something was to happen to your friendship.

Before you or Jason could knock on the door Alfred opened the door for you two to enter, “welcome master todd and miss l/n.” You have him a sweet smile it had been a long time since you’ve been here. You really missed coming to see the family, they were always so sweet to you when you dated your now ex-boyfriend Dick.

“Hi, Alfred! I’ve missed you!” You said as you let go of Jason and wrapped your arms around Alfred to give him a hug. You really did miss Alfred he was like your grandfather in a way.

“ I missed you too, Miss L/n,” He said with a gentle smile, he always had a soft spot so when he heard about what Dick did to you he got a cold shoulder from Alfred. You unwrapped your arms from him and latched on to Jason again as he began to walk into the Manor.

You missed the large Mansion. You were surrounded by the warmth and the familiar scent of Alfred’s cooking. You smiled widely at being back, but you smile quickly dropped at the sight of Dick Grayson with a bottle blond woman next to him. You felt Jason’s grip on your arm tighten slightly and when you looked up his jaw was clenched.

Dick looked up at you with a dirty look on his face, “What is that thing doing here?” He asked his family talking about you. You felt a pang of the hurt strike through your heart at his words. You felt Jason began to tug at your arm beginning to walking towards him with a furious look. You pulled his arm back trying to tell him not to which he listens to. “You aren’t part of the family, Y/n, so leave.”

You watch as the whole family got tense, they all loved you and they had no idea what had gotten into dick but it was really pissing them off. Before anyone else could say anything Jason said, “neither is that bitch so get her STD infected ass off the couch and out of Bruce’s house!” you could feel the anger radiating off of him. The woman looked about ready to cry she didn’t sign up for this.

“Hey, Dick… I should go,” She said getting up and walking to the door where she was let out by Alfred. Dick began to get into your face once she left and began to call you names.

“You stupid bi-” Before Dick could even finish his words Jason wiggled out of your grip and launched himself forward and tackled Dick down in surprise. The whole family including you watched in surprise knowing that Dick deserved it.

You watched as they wrestled on the ground, Jason was punched in the nose which began to bleed and you could tell that he was even more furious than he was before. Jason began to beat the hell out of him. It looked like every punch he threw connected to Dicks’ face even harder than before. As Jason pinned Dick down and beat him relentlessly the family spring up from their seats and tried to pull him off.

“Jason get off of him!” Damian yelled trying to hold Jason’s arm back but failing. Bruce wrapped his arms around Jason’s body and began to pull. Tim was able to break Jason’s grip on Dick but not for long.

“Jay please get off of him!” You yelled with tears in your eyes. This was your fault you knew you shouldn’t have come, now they were actually fist fighting because of you. Jason couldn’t hear you over the sound of his fist hitting Dicks face.

You ran in front of Jason as the family finally pried him off of Dick. He was pulling against their arms trying to get back to beating Dicks ass but you stepped in Jason’s line of sight. “Jay, please calm down.” You cupped his face and softly gave him a kiss as the rest of the family ran over to check on an unconscious Dick who was bleeding on the ground.

You pulled Jason aside as Alfred came in with a first aid kit to try and help Dick. Jason gave you a sweet smile. You took a tissue from Alfred and began to clean his nose. “You didn’t need to do that for me, Jay I could have handled it,” You said softly.

“I love you,” Jason said cutting you off, making you pause.

“What?” You asked softly.

“I love you, y/n l/n,” He gave you another kiss.

Once the kiss was broke you said, “I love you too Jason Todd.”

He gave you a giant smile before saying, “let’s get out of here before I get a lecture and have to beat Dicks ass again.” He got up and walked to the door dragging you with him. You couldn’t help but feel bad for Dick but you felt really good about Jason.

“Yeah let’s go,” You said getting into the car and driving away.


	55. Him & I

ou and Jason AKA The Arkham knight were speeding through Gotham in a militia car. You hung out of the window dressed in your own costume. You had met Jason when he recuted you for his army. You two just connected and nothing could tear you apart from him. It was like you two were connected at the hips. You two were the perfect match, “He’s out his head, I’m out my mind We got that love the crazy kind,” You think to yourself as he steaded you from falling out of the window of the jeep as he flew down the street.

You two did everything together, you two were honest with each other and you could be yourself. He’s the love of your life and he always told you that you are his. You guys fucked shit up together, beat people up together and you’re pretty sure you’ll die together.

Nothing could keep you two apart. You were always there for him and he was always there for you. He gave you whatever you needed or wanted and you did the same for him. Jason had recently told you that Batman had found out about you being the Arkham knights significant other and now he was out to capture you. You knew Jason would go crazy if you were captured by him so you did everything you could to stay alert and away from the batman.

Jason had left you with some of his militia guys while he went to go meet with the scarecrow for a meeting that you weren’t to attend for some reason even though he was against it. He was going to bring you anyways but you were too stubborn for your own good but it was one of the many reasons he loves you. He had the men there for protection but you knew better if the batman wanted to capture you that bad they had no chance against them.

You were right like always, you heard one yell from outside that the batman was there and to keep guard. You knew he would get to them and you knew that with his gadgets that he was able to see you, well he would have if you weren’t wearing an optical camouflage suit that some of the soldiers wear. There was also a tracker so he couldn’t use his detective more and a boa controller that had his drone to seek out Batman. They wouldn’t last long.

You entered the vents in the building you were in that made their way under the ground outside stealthily. You didn’t want him to hear you as you through the vents and traveled all across the building you were stationed in. You sent Jason a signal from your belt that meant you were in danger.

“Y/n, I know you’re here so come out,” He said as he walked right over your head. Something about him seemed off the last time you met him he didn’t have such a threatening presence, it was like he was someone else. You looked at him from a vantage point and as his eyes looked at the building they were a bright green like he was infected or something, his eyes have always been blue. He looked like someone else and sounded like someone that you knew, The Joker.

As you were watching him he quickly looked up and spotted you. You moved quickly so he would lose where you were going. There was no way that was the joker he died, what was happening. “Come out, y/n, right now!” He yelled angrily grabbing one of the fallen men’s guns and began to shoot crazily and laugh maniacally like the Joker. Then he went quiet.

Thinking that he was gone you came from under the ground and felt a hand grab you by the back of the throat. “I got you know, bitch,” his other hand then reached up and turned you around and he began to choke you. You struggled to get away from him but he was too strong for you. You felt the burning in your lungs as your body wanted air. You scratched his arms causing you to scratch your face. You finally began to give up as you felt yourself begin to pass out, all you could do was smile and try to laugh in his face to show that you weren’t scared.

Suddenly he let go of you and stumbled back, causing you to fall on your knees to the floor. You wrapped your hands around your neck and gasp for air. As you looked back up you noticed how he changed, he looked at his hands like he was afraid of himself or something, his presence was less hostile than seconds before and his eyes…they were blue again. This had to be the weirdest thing you’ve ever experienced.

He slowly walked over to you and quickly grabbed your arms and began to walk you down to the Batmobile, “He’ll come for you,” You said in a hoarse voice from being strangled, the scratches on your face bleeding and stinging.

“I know,” He replied locking you into one of the back seats of the Batmobile.

You thought maybe Batman was going to take you to the GCPD but when he let you out of the Batmobile you were in a building, there were holding cells and you could see Harley Quinn. You really didn’t like her because of the joker, you know she had something to do with Jason’s death.

“I’ll kill her,” you growled as you pulled against Bruce’s arms.

“You’ve never killed anyone before, y/n I’m sure you wouldn’t,” Bruce said as he pulled you into a cell.

“If it was for him I would,” you said as he took off your cuffs and locked you up. As you sat down and waited for him to do whatever it is that he wanted you here for.

You were getting sick and tired of hearing Harley talking about that freak Joker. He was a sick disgusting man, and she liked it. She was crying about how he was dead and it was Batman’s fault. You were glad he was dead, he didn’t deserve to live.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” You asked angrily. She looked at you a little taken back by the tone of your voice. “Can you shut her up?” You asked Bruce. He pushed a button on her cell that stopped her voice from coming out of the cell. “Fucking thank you.”

Once he finally shut her up Jason’s “replacement” also known as Red Robin walked into the room dressed up in his costume. “Oh is this the boy that replaced him?” You asked curiously yet threatening. You didn’t say Jason’s name it would tell the others who he really was.

Soon they began to argue about something about how Batman should let him help and that he should get in the cell. You watched closely as Bruce’s eyes switch colors, he began to walk into the cell only to take Red Robin and lock him up, “let me out! You need me!” That’s all he could get out before Bruce walked out of the building.

“Bruce let her go!” The robotic sound of The Arkham Knight’s voice range from the other side of the rooftop.

‘You dont want her, Jason, she’s crazy,” Batman said as he began to walk towards the other masked vigilante. Their footsteps echoed throughout the dark night. Men were fighting each other down below.

“She’s crazy, but I love her, I could never run from her, now I want her back,” Jason said as she strutted towards Bruce in a confident stance. “She’s down for whatever, never gotta convince, you know?”

Bruce ignored the question, “You aren’t getting her back, Jason.”

Jason’s anger flared at the sound of that, “you really are a stupid, old man.” Once they were in close proximity all hell broke loose. Jason kicked Bruce in a chest causing him to fly across the roof and slide until the edge. “You can’t keep her, she’ll get out or I’ll find her,” Jason said as he walked towards Bruce.

Bruce leaped up and tried to take Jason down only for Jason to throw him over his shoulder, “You arent no match for me, old man,” Jason said throwing him onto a wall. He groaned out in pain as his back connected to the wall. Bruce went to get up again only for Jason to stomp on his chest to keep him down, “Don’t even try.” one last kick in the head caused Bruce to get knocked out for some reasons.

Back at the building you sent Jason one last distress call before trying to figure a way out of the cell. “It’s no use, Y/n,” Red Robin said as he sat back down on the bench. You knew there was a way out. You were quite smart and Jason was one of your trainers, of course, you would be able to find a way out and you did.

“I guess you were wrong bird boy, well you’re a bird it’s no wonder your brain is so small,” You said as you walked to the elevator and left Harley and Red Robin alone together leaving both of them speechless. You quickly found the way back to yours and Jason’s hideout and called him on one of the walkie-talkies.

“Knight, I’m here,” You said over the talkies making sure no one was able to find out his name or where you were hiding out at.

“Coming,” was all you head back and you laid back out on the bed touching your red neck.

Not even ten minutes later you heard Jason come through the door. He threw his helmet off and walked towards you noticing the deep red marks on your neck. He softly tilted your head up and asked, “Baby what happened?! Who the hell did this to you?”   
“Bruce did it,” You said as he let your head go. You could tell that he was pissed about Bruce putting his hands on you. “But it was like he wasn’t him.” He shut you up with a kiss.

“I came looking for you, ‘till the end I’ma ride wit’ you,” He said knowing he was telling the truth.

“Swear, most likely I’ma die wit’ you,” You said giving him another kiss. “Now let’s go get some revenge and finish the plan,” You said with a mischievous smirk.

He smirked right back at you taking your hand, putting his helmet on and leading you on the way to get your revenge for strangling you.


	56. I'll never Let anything Hurt you, real or fake

Your body shook as terrible images ran through your mind. The nightmares that plagued your mind felt more than nightmares. They felt real as you watched others die. For some reason, this became your life. Every night when you closed your eyes your sleep was filled with horrible nightmares that you couldn’t control.

The death that really got to you was the death of your significant other, Jason Todd. He knew what it was like to have nightmares, he’s who you went to for comfort.

You told him about your nightmares only when they got severe when every night you were afraid and would wake up every hour from them. Your heart racing and hot tears are running down your face. Those were the nights your dreaded. You always needed him on those nights but he wasn’t always there. Like right now.

As a terrible scream of Jason’s death ran through your head, you quickly woke up. The first thing your body did was grab your phone to check the time. it was three in the morning. If Jason was here you know he already would be comforting you but tonight he’s on patrol.

Hot tears continued to find there way down your face no matter how many times you tried to stop or wipe them away. Your heart pounded in your chest for what seems like an eternity as you opened up your phone’s messages and tapped Jason’s pictures. Sometimes he would answer but sometimes he couldn’t.

Y/n: jya…hte nightmares

Your spelling wasn’t something you cared about at the moment. Your mind was frantic as it tried to process that horrible nightmare. You really needed Jason and you were hoping he would respond tonight.

You had a nightmare earlier and sent him two messages in which he didn’t reply to, but that was two hours ago and you didn’t tell him it was one of those nightmares and you were really hoping he’d respond.

It felt like hours as you waited but in reality, it was only three minutes. You decided, in your panicking state. that it was best to just go back to sleep and maybe for once you wouldn’t have another one. You sent Jason one last message before laying down again as tears still ran down your face and your heart continued to pound in your chest. You felt sick to your stomach

You tried to go to sleep but Nothing was working. So you grabbed your phone and tried to distract yourself. Twenty-one minutes after sending the messages you were still scared, tears still ran down your face and your heart was still pounding.

Jason: oh god baby I’m here

You couldn’t bring yourself to reply for some reason. Message after message came in from him. He was really worried. You finally answered when he called your phone.

“Baby? Are you okay?” He asked in a worried tone.

Your voice shook as you talked to him, still panicking. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

There was a silence on the other line before you heard rustling and him talking to what sounded like Bruce. “You are not y/n, I’m coming home.”

You felt relieved but still frightened. “Okay, thank you jay,” you said before he hung up. you pulled the blanket closer to you and curled up waiting for him to arrive home.

Jason came home as fast as he could. You knew he was there when the front door opened and you heard him drop his bag to the floor and rush into the bedroom.

He saw you laying there in a fetal position, the blanket pulled up to your head so it could rest on it. He heard your heavy breathing and saw the tears running down your face. He wanted nothing more to than to help you. You always helped him with his nightmares now it’s time for him to help you.

“I’m here baby, “ he said as he sat next to you on the bed.

You, without thought, latched on to him and began to cry into his chest. He began to smooth down your hair in a comforting manner and whispering to you that it was going to be okay and that he was here. “It’s okay, I’m here, listen to my heartbeat and the sound of my voice okay?”

You softly nodded your head turning it so you could listen to his breathing, his voice, and his heartbeat. Slowly but surely you began to calm down. “Jay I’m scared,” you stated, looking up at him thinking about the dream which was now starting to make you panic again.

“Don’t think about it, okay baby?” He said laying down with you on his chest. His arms were securely wrapped around your waist as your head rested on his chest. “I’m here and it’s fine.”

You nodded again. He gave you a sweet kiss on your head and then proceeding to talk to you about whatever to keep you occupied. He talked so much that you ended up falling asleep in that position.

“Trust me, my love, I’ll never let anything hurt you, real or fake. I’m never leaving you,” he said softly, slowly falling asleep himself. He’d never let you be scared like this if he could help it.


	57. I found this photo of you

There was a knock at your door as you sat on your couch. You were watching your favorite movie, you and your now ex-boyfriend, Jason had recently broken up. He had cheated on you and you had no choice but than to break up with him.

Of course, you were sad about it but you quickly got over it as you two hadn’t been together for too long, but you’ve known him all your life. You would have never thought he would do something like that but you guess you were wrong. You had cried for weeks. It was over a month since you last saw him or spoken to him. You stopped going to the Manor.

You go up from your place on the couch and walked to your front door and looked through the peephole. The person on the other side of the door was too tall to see so you knew it was Jason by his height and body structure.

“Go away, Jason,” You said as you began to walk away from your door.

“No please just hear me out!” He begged you.

You gave it a thought and turned back around and opened the door to hear him out. In his hand you saw a picture, it was of you and Jason’s first kiss. You two were in front of the Manor and Dick had taken that photo before you two had noticed.

“What do you want, Jason?” you asked waiting for him to tell you what he wanted. Once he looked into your eyes you could see that he was sad and in pain. His eyes were a little puffy like he had been crying.

“I found this photo of you in an old jacket and it reminds me of what I lost and I came here to find it,” he said as he sniffled. You couldn’t lie that it didn’t pull at your heart but you just couldn’t be with someone who cheats on their partners.

“Jason…I can’t, we cant get back together,” You said as you gave him a pained look. You could tell that he was in worse condition than you. “You cheated on me and I can’t ever forgive that. If you did it once how will I know you wouldn’t do it again? Chances are you will.”

“I promise, Y/n, I won’t ever-” You cut him off.

“Jason, you should just go, Okay?” You said beginning to close the door. “I can’t forgive you for what you did and I know I would never trust you again, we aren’t getting back together, so just leave.”

“Okay,” He said as tears freely fell down his face. “I’m sorry,” He whispered softly before turning around and leaving as you shut the door on him.


	58. Anything for my ballerina

Going to galas wasn’t something you or Jason normally do, but you really wanted to go this time. You thought it would be fun to catch up with Jason’s family and maybe get a little bit intoxicated with all the rich people around.

So Jason being Jason agreed. He also wanted to cause some mischief with you. He loves messing with his father. He also loves going out with you, he loves showing you off to other especially when they recognize you in public, two beautiful people with each other.

You didn’t have anything to new to wear so you decided on an elegant black dress, it was a dress you wore when you were at your latest show. It was made of soft materials, you were so glad they let you keep it. Hopefully, it was because you’re well know and not because you were sweating profusely in it.

You smoothed down the front of your dress before taking the end in between your fingers and rubbing it, it was so soft.

You were brought out of your thoughts by seeing a figure behind you in the mirror. It was only Jason. “What are you doing?” You asked as your tired around and tied his tie.

“Just admiring beautiful,” he said looking down at you lovingly. If you looked into his eyes you could see that you were the only one on his mind, the only girl he’ll ever love like this.

You couldn’t help but blush at his words. “You’re too sweet, babe,” you said placing your hands on his shoulders and stepping on your tippy toes to give him a kiss.

“What’s this?” He asked as the necklaces he gave you dangled down from your neck. He knew exactly what it was. It was your one year anniversary and he took you on a date and he brought you a beautiful diamond and gold necklace that had your initials and a message written on the back. ‘I love you y/n’ it was so sweet and you’ve been wearing it ever since.

“You know exactly what it is,” you said with a playful roll of your eyes.

“I know,” he said kissing you again. “Are you ready to go?” He asked.

“Yep!” You chirped happily as you put on your shoes and walked out of your shared apartment.

You two spent hours at the gala just hanging around and causing mischief and getting scolded by Alfred. Hours in and it wasn’t surprising that you two were a little tipsy and giggling with each other.

Jason took you by the hand and pulled you off towards the middle off to the room where people were slow dancing. Slowly but surely a song you knew came on, one that you always practiced on for shows.

“Jay I don’t think this is a good idea,” you giggled spinning in a circle and him dipping you. Suddenly you began to go into one of your most famous pas de deux. You didn’t even notice until he was doing one of the moves of a danseur does.

“Where’d you learn this?” You asked in awe as he danced gracefully.

“Watching your performances and I got some help from you old Choreographer and danseur,” he said as he did an assemblé. You were impressed, to say the least, he was already doing this as a beginner. And being so tall and muscular. This is probably what he’s been doing for all these months.

Once you two were finished dancing you have him a dazzling smile and a kiss. You head clapping which caused you two to turn around and you couldn’t help but blush at the attention. You didn’t mean for this to happen but maybe Jason did. You have the crowd a bow and quickly pulled Jason out of the crowd.

“You did so good Jay! You may be a little late but you should become a danseur!” You exclaimed as you wrapped your hands around his neck and hugged him. “Why’d you learn?”

“To surprise you of course,” he said giving you his signature smirk that makes your heart beat faster.

“For me?” You asked with tears in your eyes, he really was such a sweetheart.

“Anything for my ballerina.”


	59. Working Over Time

Being at work all the times was hard, especially when you were in a relationship where both of you were away. Jason was always on patrol at night when you were usually home and he was home when you were at work. It was a cycle and you two barely saw each other, it was tough going days without seeing him. You really missed him a lot but you two had responsibilities and there was really nothing you or him could do about it.

You worked in the emergency room, it was busy and you were working overtime and all you wanted to do was go home and sleep. You were rushing from room to room trying to get people out of the hospital to make way for the people that really needed it. Your feet were killing you and you were running on cups of coffee now, you could barely keep your eyes open by yourself. It was like you were turning into Tim with your coffee addiction.

You took your gloves off as walked into your break room and threw them in the trash, as you sat down you heard your phone ringing from your locker. You knew that whatever it was it was important, people knew not to call your phone during work because you wouldn’t be able to pick up.

You quickly put in the combination of your lock and unlocked the locker. You quickly grabbed your phone and unlocked it reading the caller ID which read “Alfred Pennyworth” you were now really worried. He only called when it was really important or he wanted to invite you over and since you were at work you know it was important. There was also seventeen missed calls from him.

You slid the button over to answer. “Hello? What happened?” you asked frantically as your hands shook with nervousness.

“Y/n, you need to come quick Jason is hurt, badly!” Alfred said frantically. You could hear shuffling in the background, cursing and yelling. You felt your heart drop to your stomach as you heard him say that. There was something really wrong if they were calling you.

“I’ll be there,” you said as you hung up your phone.

Right in time, your boss walked into the room to tell you that you were finally off your shift for today. You couldn’t be more grateful. You had a couple days off that you were looking forward to but now you were just scared. You took off your lab coat and stored it in your locker, quickly shutting the locker and locking it.

The drive to the manor was stressful, you were speeding up to the manor. The gate opened instantly and you sped in before turning the car off and hopping out. you barged into the manor and went straight to the old clock. It was opened so you rushed downstairs. You almost tripped multiple times but you reached the bottom safely.

One you came into eyeshot of Jason he looked at you weakly. You saw a deep slash in the stomach, cuts littered his body, deep ones and scratched, there was a gunshot in his shoulder and leg. He tried to reach his hand out to you but he was too weak. he was losing lots of blood.

You rushed forwards and asked Alfred’s for Jason’s stats at the moment. He gave you them and you both got to work trying to fix him up, halfway through he passed out. His brothers did whatever they could to help you and Alfred. Everyone was worried.

You had to stitch him, remove bullets from his body and clean him up. It took everything in you not to cry at the sight of him. It was hard enough having strangers life in your hands and having the love of your life’s life in your hands was really hard, any wrong move and he could die.

Once he was done, you cleaned him up and sat next to him waiting for him to wake up. You wanted to wake up and make sure he was okay. You placed a kiss on his head and he began to move around. You looked down at him and saw that he was beginning to wake up.

He began the look around frantically not knowing where he was, there was fear in his eyes. “Hey baby, jay, it’s okay, I’ll be here,” you said as you tried to calm him down and restrain him. You didn’t want him to hurt himself or rip his stitches open.

Slowly he began to calm down and you let him go. As he tried to sit up you had to hold him down knowing it would hurt him too much if he did sit up. “Don’t baby, it’ll hurt.”

He tried to talk but his mouth was too dry and raw. You picked the cup of water that was next to him up and gave him a sip of it. After he was done you sat it back down and cupped his face, he leaned into your touch for comfort. “Thank you,” He said, his voice was still raw.

You smiled softly at him. “Get some rest, Jay you’ll need it. I’ll be here when you wake up, I promise,” you said sitting back down next to him as he fell back asleep. You always keep promises.


	60. The Story Of us

You sat at your cluttered desk doing what you always did, drawing and writing comics. You were lost in your head as you wrote about your week with Jason. Every panel was created careful, you wanted everything about the comic to be perfect but this comic was sad.

Yesterday was Jason’s death anniversary and that where you were in your comic. These comics meant so much to you, they were your life just like Jason is. Of course, you changed the names of the characters not wanting your fans to know that you were dating a vigilante and this is what you went through in doing so.

You sat there carefully coloring a panel of Jason pulled into your chest crying as he was remembering his own death. He had been down all day, he needed his space and you knew he would come to you when he needed you so you waited for him to come to you and when he did he just broke down in your arms.

You couldn’t help but cry just thinking about it. He deserved so much more than he as given. He was a smart young boy and he died before he even grew up. His fate was decided the moment he stepped into the warehouse the moment he decided to find his birth mother. You wish it didn’t have to be like this, that he didn’t have to go through so much pain and suffering.

The last panel was of you laying in bed with Jason and playing with his hair as he fell asleep with his head on your chest. The words you were thinking before you went to bed with him were, “I’ll always protect you.” you wanted to publish these comics but you didn’t have Jason’s permission yet and you were too afraid he wouldn’t like the comics so you were keeping it hidden.

You looked up at the clock that sat next to your desk and it says it was sometime in the morning and Jason would be home at any moment. You carefully began to arrange your comic pages in order from first to last and put them safely in your ‘The Story of Us’ file with the others from previous weeks. They were very special to you so you wanted them safe from any harm.

You got up from your seat and stretched, you had to admit it felt wonderful to be out of the seat after hours of sitting there. You wanted to wait for Jason to get back but you felt a huge wave of drowsiness hit you as you walked through your house to your room and couldn’t help but fall asleep as soon as you hit the mattress.

Jason came through your bedroom window, he dropped down softly making sure to be quiet in case you were sleeping. As he looked at you he could help but admire how beautiful you looked as you slept and by the looks of it you had stayed up late working as usual.

You were hanging off the bed without any blanket. He chuckled to himself before he crept towards the bed and softly picked you up and softly laid your head on a pillow and pulling the blanket over your cold body. He gave you a soft kiss on your head before going to your office where he also kept all of his gadgets and stuff.

Walking over to your desk he began to organize it once more. You always left it so messy it was amazing how you even were able to do any work there. He fixed everything and the last thing there was a file titled, ‘The Story of Us’ him being curious wanted to know what you were up to. You always let him be the first to read your comics because he loved them.

He was careful not to be rough with the paper, they were originals and he didn’t want to ruin your masterpieces. He sat in your chair with the comics in his hand not expecting to see anything like this. He read each page carefully some bringing tears to his eyes and some making him laugh loudly.

The first page in the first issue was you walking through a dark alley and being saved by the red hood or The man in Red as you named him. That was the first time you two meet and it wouldn’t be the last. Then it was your first date, first kiss, and so on and Jason couldn’t help but stay up and read every issue.

When you woke up you couldn’t help but be worried about Jason. You reached over to place your hand on him but he wasn’t there like he normally is when you wake up, and by the looks of it he hadn’t been home all night.

You threw the blanket off of you and made your way to your office when you left your phone the night before. You wanted to see if Jason had texted you about not coming home but when you reached your office you say Jason hunched over with what seemed to be one of your files in his hand.

“Oh god, Jay! You had me worried,” You said as you walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. You looked over his shoulder and saw what he was reading. It felt like your heart stopped for a minute he was reading the latest issue of ‘The Story of Us’ and he was on the last page. “Jay I can explain those,” You tried to say as he turned around to look at you.

You would see the trail of tears the streaked down his face from crying for hours. “Y/n, why didn’t you tell me about these?” He asked. He thought they were amazing and he didn’t know why you thought you needed to hide them, you should be publishing them.

You nervously played with your hands before answering, “I thought you wouldn’t like them and I didn’t want to publish them because it’s your life too.” 

He softly sat the comics down on the desk before standing up and pulling you into a bone-crushing hug. “Y/n, I love them and you have my permission to publish them,” He said into your hair he pulled away from you and pulled you into a surprise kiss.

“Really?” You asked just to be sure that he wanted you to.

“Yes, really, Y/n,” He said as a giant grin made its way onto his face. “I love you did you know that?”

“I know, Jay, I love you too,” You said laughing. He was such a sweetheart.


	61. I Almost Lost You

Everything happened very quickly. Your legs were moving before you could even realize you were headed in the line of fire. Only milliseconds before you saw men with guns come out of nowhere and they pointed at Damian without him knowing, and then you jumped into action.

You pushed him out of the way with all your strength and then felt the hot searing pain of bullets entering your body in different places. The adrenaline that was coursing through your veins was helping with the pain but you still felt the aching that came with it and you knew as it wore off you were going to be in so much pain.

“Y/V/N!” You heard a voice yell out for you. You turned your head the side but your vision was too blurry to see straight and all you saw was red before the darkness consumed you.

You began to stir in the hospital bed, the annoying beeping sound was getting on your nerves. You knew you had to be somewhere that kept you alive so you shouldn’t really be mad at the sound of the machine because it meant you were alive.

As your senses came to you, you felt a hand clutching yours. You opened your eyes and you knew you were in a hospital, jumping in front of that bullet almost killed you. You looked to the side and say your boyfriend, Jason Todd asleep on the chair next to your bed. As you studied his face you could see the marks of past tears.

He looked so peaceful sleeping so you didn’t want to wake him up but with your staring his body sensed it and began to stir awake. His eyelids fluttered open and you could see his beautiful blue eyes, they were filled with sorrow. “Y/n?” He questioned, it was like he thought he was dreaming that you were awake.

“Hey, Jay,” You replied giving him a tired smile. Your voice was scratchy, you hadn’t had anything to drink.

“Oh god, Y/n, I almost lost you,” He said, afraid, worried but also relieved. He took you into a hug. “Don’t do that again.”

You gave him a kiss on his lips after he moved back to his spot in the chair before replying, “I’d never give up that easily and I’ll try not too but I won’t let someone just die.” he knew you were just that type of person, too good for your own good. “Hey babe, can you get me some water or something? I’m kind of thirst,” you said as your voice began to fade as it got dry.

“Oh! Yeah sure,” He said as he quickly got up to go get you some water and a doctor.


	62. Alone

Your phone vibrated in your pocket for the umpteenth time, you didn’t bother looking you knew it was Jason or The Red Hood. you were getting dressed in your vigilante suit and he wouldn’t stop bothering you. You knew he wasn’t in trouble because if he was he would have sent a signal out that would go into a direct line in your ear piece.

Before you put your mask on you huffed annoyed and reached into your pocket and hit the answer button. “Why the hell are you blowing up my phone, Jason?” you asked with a roll of your eyes. You heard him chuckling on the other end of the phone which only annoyed you more because you knew he was only doing this to bug you.

“Just seeing how my favorite girl is,” He said smugly.

You put your hand on your hip before replying, “I’m not your girl and If I was I wouldn’t be for that long if you acted like you are blowing up my phone.

“Hmm, you know you can’t resist all of this, doll,” He replied doubting you. “So are you going out tonight as Y/V/N?”

You pulled down your mask which distorted your voice, “No shit Sherlock, I go out every night that’s why I never stay in this new apartment.” you looked around your blank apartment, it was bare only with a small bed with basic black sheets that you rarely sept in but it was quite messy. Your ‘normal’ clothes were scattered up in a corner, wrinkled and thrown all around.

You walked into your front room, phone still pressed to your ear, to see your couch that also small things scattered around and in the front of it sat a big table with all your plans, gadgets, upgrades and things like that. The only thing in your kitchen was paper plates, plastic silverware, a fridge, microwave, an oven, cabinets, counters and a few pieces of garbage. You didn’t have time to decorate you had more important things to work on.

“Well just meet me on that warehouse rooftop, I have something planned,” Jason said with a laughing knowing your apartment was basically lifeless.

You gave a small huff, “fine I’ll be there give me a few.” You took the phone from your ear and quickly ended the call before taking some of your needed gadgets and placing them in their designated spots. You lace up your boots and made your way out of the fire escape and onto your roof to get to Jason.

Once you reached the spot that he wanted you to meet him at there was no sign of him. You rolled your eyes and sighed softly, “typical Jason.” As you stood still you heard a soft crunch of gravel under someone’s feet. You prepared yourself to fight and when they got close enough you jumped up and swiped their feet from underneath them. You heard a groan and looked under you to see Jason.

“I always thought it would be way better to be underneath you,” He said as he tried to sit up.

All you could do was roll your eyes at him. “The only time you’ll ever be under me,” you said glaring at him.

“Oh, I see you like to be on bottom huh?” He asked smirking at you.

“Yeah, no way keep dreaming, hood,” you replied, he’s full of himself. “The only way that you would have the slightest chance would be if you took me on a date and that’s highly unlikely.”

He gave you a raised eyebrow. “And why would that be, doll? Am I not good enough for the badass vigilante Y/V/N?” He asked as if he was offended.

“It’s not that, I don’t do relationships, they’re just not my thing.” you looked at him taking your mask off, “what did you want me here for anyway?”

“I’m taking that as a challenge and I have some leads on your case,” He gave you his signature smirk before you heard the sound of a car coming towards you two. “Showtime.”

Weeks after Jason taking you not going out as a challenge, every time he’s seen you he’s asked you out multiple times in many different ways during every situation when he comes to your apartment when you two are vigilantes when he sees you on the street literally anywhere.

Lots of people knew you and followed you around because of your connection to the Wayne family, which meant you have about a million different people trying to kick it with you in a friendly and unfriendly way but you were always alone in your mind, you against the world. You had your own back and that’s all you needed, everyone else are just backstabbers.

But for some reason Jason was different, you had never met anyone like him. He was still trying to get you out on a date after weeks of being shut down, plus he was always there for you when you needed help in your vigilante life and hasn’t let you down. No one has ever done that much to take you out. Now here he was, at your house, trying to get you to go out on a date for the thousandth time.

“Jason, I know you’re dying to meet me and take me on a date,” You said cockily,”But I can just tell you this, baby, as soon as you meet me you’ll wish you never did.” it was true, everyone that has ever gotten to know you have always left because they didn’t like the real you, you were too much to handle. “Sometimes I need a lot of alone time because that how I’ve always been, alone.”

He gave you a knowing look, he knew what it was like for people to get to know the true you and leave once they know your story and such. He also knew about needing alone time. “Y/n, I’m a real rate individual, I know you need your alone time, it’s critical,” He said softly as he got closer and cupped your cheeks. “But I need some of your time, is that hypocritical?”

His grip on your face was gentle and the look in his eyes were loving and kind you couldn’t help but lean into his touch. “Jason we’re different though, I cant take the chance of you breaking my heart,” You tried to argue with him so you couldn’t give into him.

He chuckled, “You know I relate to you more than fam, So I won’t sit around and let you sink in quicksand,” before you would argue with him he stopped you. “Look, I know you got million dollar plans, live life on high demand but you should let me take you out ‘cause you’ve been living life inside a bubble.”

He gave you a questioning look, “When’s the last time you let someone love you?” when you didn’t reply to his question he knew you were hurt the last time you let someone love you because they weren’t in love with you. “Hold up, when’s the last time you loved someone who loved you?”

“No one has loved me like that Jason because they always run when they meet the real me, That’s why I told you when you meet me you’ll wish you never did.” you pulled away from him only for him to pull you back and plant a kiss on your lips.

“I’ve wanted to meet the real you since I met you, I’ll never give up on you, Y/n,” He said after you two pulled away from each other. “Will you go on that date with me?” He asked hopefully still having you close to him.

You couldn’t help but give in, you were falling for him, “Yeah we can go on that date now.”


	63. Do You Miss Her?

Being Jason’s girlfriend had its ups and downs, especially since you were both vigilantes that work with the batman. After a few months, he became your everything. When he told you he wanted to find his birth mother you were all in.

When you found out the Joker was involved in it you were conflicted about it, but you knew Jason wouldn’t give up. When you two found her you couldn’t be happier for Jason, he was so excited you’d never seen him so happy. You left them alone for awhile before you intrude, you thought they should get to know each other. But you knew thought leaving him alone with his mother would lead to this.

He was going after the joker alone because he had his mother. You knew the joker had to have something up his sleeve and Jason wouldn’t make it without back up so you got there as fast as you can. What you saw was heartbreaking, Jason was beaten and unconscious. You quickly got into the building and began untying him. It was cruel to say but at the moment you really didn’t care too much about his mother.

You fumbled with the rope and finally got him untied, that’s when he woke up ad you finally say the dynamite that was ticking down. Before it blew up Jason pushed himself against you and tackled you to the ground “get down y/n!” He yelled trying to get you as far away from the blast as possible.

Your back roughly hit the concrete floor as the bomb went off, everything was loud and then there was a ringing in your ears. You looked next to you and saw the lifeless body of Jason staring at you. you didn’t want to believe he was gone, you were in denial. “Jay get up, we need to get Batman,” You tried saying, you didn’t know how it sounded because all you could hear was the ringing in your ears.

You tried to move but a large metal pole was resting on top of your legs, and there was a horrible burning sensation in your chest. Slowly you looked down and say the shrapnel piercing through your body. You looked around you and knew you wouldn’t survive this even if Batman got to you in time, you had lost too much blood in such a short time. Plus, taking the metal out of your chest would kill you instantly anyways.

You looked back at Jason before you tightly grabbed the metal, “I love you Jason Todd.” you said pulling the metal as hard as you can cause it to fly out of your chest. The pain was unbearable but before the darkness consumed you, you saw Bruce running towards you two.

Jason and his current girlfriend sat curled up on the couch, her on his chest and his hands resting in her hair. Tears were in his eyes as he told her stories about you. She wanted to know about his other girlfriends that he had and you were the only one.

It was uncommon for him to talk about you to other people. You were special, his true love that was ripped away from him by the Joker. He always blamed himself because he was the reason you were there, he was the reason you were dead and didn’t come back. Even though you were dead you were still his everything, you were always on his mind.

Everything was silent after he told her about your death. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, it was such a sad story. “Do you miss her?” She asked softly. She didn’t want to push Jason to talk or anything, but she didn’t expect his words to break her heart.

“All the time,” His voice cracked as he spoke. Her heart slowly broke in two. He was in pain and she knew you would always be what he was looking for.


	64. Out For Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the last chapter

Jason knew that talking about you to his girlfriend was a bad idea especially when she was his soulmate but she had asked and he wouldn’t ie to her. The one thing he did lie to her about was that you were his soulmate before you both died.

When he came back from the dead and found out you died too he was as if he was still dead inside but when he met here it was as if half of him was revived. It still felt as if a piece of him was dead and some invisible force was pulling him in a different direction, he was confused at how he had another soulmate but he didn’t question it.

The night he had told his current soulmate about you he had a vivid nightmare of you killing someone with Deathstroke next to you, training you. A searing sensation coursed through his body and a mark that once had been on his skin from your soulmate bond branded itself upon his skin again. After that night, she didn’t bring you up again. She thought she was safe from Jason leaving since you were dead and she was his soulmate. 

The first thing you saw when your eyes snapped open was a man with an eyepatch carrying you somewhere, the next thing you noticed was the burning in your lungs as it felt like you hadn’t been breathing for years and the last thing you noticed was how dirty you were, it was as if you had just come out of the ground.

You couldn’t remember anything before this moment, only a feeling of sadness and intense pain radiating through your body. You were immobile in the man’s arms, your body felt too weak and stiff to move as if you were stuck in the same position for years without movement.

“There’s no use in trying to fight, Y/n, you were a good fighter as Batman’s sidekick but you’ve been buried for years, you’re weak,” He said as he watched you suffer in pain. You didn’t know what he was talking about and frankly, you didn’t want too.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” your voice scratchy and hoarse from not using it in so long.

He gave you a sick look before replying, “Good.”

Months after that he trained you, turning you against Batman, telling you lies and brainwashing you into a heartless assassin that would do anything you’re ordered to do. You became unstoppable not even the best could stop you when you were out for blood. You took anything and everything down that stood in the way of you and your target, not caring about who you hurt in the process.

Now, Deathstroke had you going to kill Batman. You told to wait for Deathstroke’s signal before engaging in a fight with Batman, you were Deathstroke’s secret weapon. You knew almost every fighting technique in the book, training with the world’s best fighters around the world. You quickly became known by villains and heroes as you took the best of the best down.

You made your way quickly and quietly from rooftop to rooftop going to the spot Deathstroke told you to be at. He was going to try and take Batman out tonight and he had you waiting for his command in case one of the other vigilantes showed up.

You pulled your Training Mask over your face as you watched them fight, you got into a crouch and grabbed the sword from its metal scabbard that was attached to your back, it made a slight scraping sound as you slowly pulled it out. The only thing that people would identify you was by the long scar that ran along your right eyebrow down to the bottom left of your left eye. You had it when you were risen back from the dead.

You watched as Batman got the upper hand against Deathstroke, you waited for the command. You were trained to listen to him and that was what you’d do. Slowly but surely Slade gained the upper hand again and when he did a hooded man jumped into to fight slade. That’s when you hear his voice ring out, “Now!”

You jumped from the rooftop doing a three-point landing onto the roof where they were fighting. Your head snapped up and your eyes were hard as you stood up. You square your shoulders before walking in large strides towards the hooded vigilantes.

Jason turned towards you and something clicked in him like you were the one he was missing, but before he could do anything you rushed towards him. You had put your sword back into its scabbard deciding he wouldn’t put up too much of a fight.

It was challenging for him to dodge your punches and kicks, they barely missed him but the ones you got in we’re powerful. You knew exactly where to strike, your moves were quick and powerful. Your reflexes were impeccable. He was barely able to even throw a punch he had to be on defense the whole time.

You got a hit on him which caused him to stumble back but before he fell he grabbed your training mask which caused it to come off and your face to be exposed. Jason stood there in shock as he recognized the scars that were engraved across your face.

“Y/n…” His voice came out as a whisper. You were confused as to how he knew your real name and angered that he ripped your face mask. You watched confused as he began to take off his mask. Why would he expose his identity to you?

You stood there watching him not paying attention of Batman knocking Deathstroke out. You looked at his black hair and blue eyes and it was like everything came back to you. Robin, Batman, his mother, The Joker, the warehouse and Deathstroke resurrecting you. The years of his brainwashing was breaking and all your feelings came back. Your love for Jason was reignited.

“Jay?” your voice came out hoars because the years of not talking, Deathstroke said it was useless for you to be able to talk so you didn’t.

Jason nodded his head and you couldn’t help but fall into his embrace. He was taller than the last time you had seen him from when he was underneath the rubble from the warehouse and way more muscular. You looked up at him and examined his face, he was sexier and his deep blue eyes had a mixture of green in them and they were more beautiful than ever. His voice was smooth and deep, sexy even.

“I want to go home, jay,” You said softly tears beginning to fall, all of this was becoming too much for you to handle, you missed years of your life being buried and years after that by being brainwashed. You felt a white hot pain on your wrist and say the soft glow of your soulmate mark.

“Come on, Y/n,” Jason said picking you up bridal style and making his way to his apartment where his other girlfriend was. He was confused on how this would go and how he was supposed to explain this.

“Jason, who is this woman?” You woke up to a female voice asking. You were in a fluffy blanket and in a comfortable bed. The lights were dim when you opened your eyes, the voices were coming from the other side of the door it was a woman and Jasons.

“Listen, That’s Y/n-” He was cut off by her.

“Y/n?! Your dead girlfriend Y/n?!” She yelled at him not understanding what he was saying, you were supposed to be dead. “Why would you bring her here?”

Jason took a deep breath, “She’s my soulmate, My first love and she’s alive,” He said happy that you were alive, but as much as he knew she was his soulmate but he loved you more than her.

“Jason that makes no sense, I am your soulmate,” She said becoming overwhelmed by what he was telling her.

“I know it’s overwhelming but it makes sense, If a person dies they no longer have a soulmate and her and I both died so it would make sense that she would still be my soulmate when she came back but that also means she’s probably yours too! Do you have another mark?” He asked wondering if his theory was true and it was, she had a small symbol that resembled the one he had of you on the inside of her finger.

“Jay I don’t know about this,” She said softly, two soulmates? Why’d the world have to be so confusing?

Slowly you got up not wanting to listen any longer, you were not opposed to having two soulmates but it wasn’t something that needed to be forced. “You know soulmates don’t have to be lovers? We could just be best friends if that’s what you want,” You said as you opened the door. You couldn’t deny she was quite beautiful and just Jason’s type.

Once she saw you she was speechless, you were gorgeous but she wasn’t that surprised because what could she say Jason was fine as hell. You both felt the pull of the soulmate bonds once you laid eyes on each other and you both knew you two would be more than friends, you, her and Jason together forever.


	65. I was Interested In A Few Guys

You were with Jason and Bruce in the Batcave as they were working on a case. You were sparring with Dick just for practice since they took you under their wing. You had been dating Jason for years and when the Batfam finally learned about you they took you under their wings and taught you how to fight just to protect yourself.

You and Dick took a break and sat at the edge of the platform that you two were at. “What the hell?” You head Jason say as he was looking at a picture on the screen.

“What Jason?” Asked bruce wondering if Jason had put something together.

“I know this guy,” He said drawing your attention to the conversation you walked over to the board to see what they were staring at. It was a handsome man that you had seen with Jason before you started dating him.

“Where?” Bruce asked hasty wanting to know who the man what and who this man was and why he was trying to become a villain in Gotham.

“Before I met Y/n and started dating her, I was interested in a few guys and he was one of them, his name is Dean,” Jason quickly shut up as he realized that he had just come out to his father. His eyes were wide and a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead. He was afraid that Bruce was going to be freaked out and be unsupportive.

“Okay, what do you know about him?” Bruce asked just blowing past Jason’s coming out. He wanted to know more about this Dean guy.

Jason was speechless and confused, did his father not hear him or did his father just not care? You walked over to Jason and put your hand on his shoulder supportively. You were the only person that knew about Jason’s bisexuality because he wasn’t ready yet.

After Bruce realized Jason was being really quiet he spoke up, “I heard you, Jason. I accept you no matter your sexuality. Just because we don’t always see eye to eye on some things, that doesn’t mean you are any less of my son because you have a different sexuality. You will always be my son no matter what.”

You could see the unshed tears that were in Jason’s eyes, he was expecting Bruce to blow up on him or disown him because of his preferences. He had faced many rejections in the past from gay men and women that are biphobic. You were the first one that ever just understood and didn’t shame him or tell him that he’s just confused.

Jason looked away, wiping the tears from his eyes before turning back to Bruce. “Thank you, Bruce, it means a lot coming from you.” He said before pulling his Dad into a hug out of nowhere. “You really don’t know how much it means to me that you accept me.”

Bruce returned the hug before Jason explained to Bruce about Dean. when he was finally free you gave Jason a big smile. “I told you he would accept you for you, Jason. He may act all tough and all but he’s a big softy for his kids.”

Jason gave you a kiss on the lips before saying, “You did tell me that. I guess I should tell the rest of my family now.” You gave him a nod before giving him another kiss on the lips.

“You see everything works out in the end Jason. Now I have to get back to sparring with Dick! I’ll be back!”

Jason laughed at you, “Go beat his ass.” You gave him a thumbs up before leaving. He felt good about what just happened, he was actually really excited to tell his family. He was even happier to have you on his side.


	66. Can I Pick?

You were hiding. Well, hiding from your boyfriend Jason Todd in your shared apartment. You couldn’t stop your giggling as you hid behind the couch. You got on your hands and knees and crawled forward to peek around the left side of the couch, there was no sign of him.

Earlier you two were laying in bed cuddling before you decided it was best to tickle him. It lead to him flipping you under him and tickling you and you trying to get out of his grasp. You had finally gotten out of his grasp which lead to what was happening right now.

The apartment was silent, you knew Jason was creeping around close by. Slowly and silently you began to get up, checking around the surrounding area to make sure there was no sign of Jason. You crept forward making sure your feet didn’t make any noise as you moved.

You crouched behind the corner of the wall and peeked around it, you were making your way to the closet. As you opened the door it made a small creaking noise and then suddenly there were hands around your waist. You let out a squeal of fear and then a hand went over your mouth to cover it up.

You became worried thinking it wasn’t Jason by the way the person wasn’t talking and how they were dragging you back. Suddenly you were thrown onto the couch and someone straddles your lap. You looked up at them and finally saw that it was just Jason.

“Jason!” you yelled before he began to tickle you, “You freaking scared me!” His finger dug into your sides and your yells turned to uncontrollable laughter. You tried with all your might to get from his grip, but you wiggling and struggling was fruitless.

Once tears gathered in your eyes and you were gasping for air Jason finally let up on his ruthless attack on your sides. “Sorry for scaring you, Doll,” Jason said with a smirk, he definitely was not sorry. You couldn’t deny that it wasn’t fun.

You gave him a playful glare. You shoved him hard in the chest to push him off of you. “So what do you want to do now?” He asked a smirk still plastered on his handsome face, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

You gave him the middle finger as you got up, “Right now I don’t know if I want to kiss you or throw you off a bridge.”

There was a small silence before Jason asked, “Can I pick?” he got up and grabbed your on the waist and then leaned down to kiss you.

You acted like you were going to kiss him before you shoved him on the couch. “Nope, not today Jay.” He gave you a pout and puppy dog eyes and you just couldn’t keep yourself from finally laughing making his pout deepen.

You walked around the couch and leaned over the couch and placed a kiss on his lips, “There you go Jay, now come on let’s go back to cuddling.” He gave you a smile that meant okay and leaped over the couch.

He swiftly picked you up and ran to your two shared room where you two spent the rest of the day cuddling and having fun.


	67. A Drug Bust

“Come on, Y/n you don’t have to do this,” Jason said for the thousandth time, you were on a mission with him and you were in a skimpy black dress. It was a little less than mid-thigh length and showed a lot of cleavage. Your hair was curled slightly and complimented your dress nicely.

You tried to pull the dress up a little over your boobs but it road up your thigh which was way too high so you pulled it down with a sign. “Jason, You know I do this is the only way to get information.”

You were walking a little funny with the six-inch heels and the makeup that caked your face was irritating you.

Jason gave you a pout but you only gave him a sorry look. You knew there was no way you were getting out of it without hearing the end of it from the boys and bruce for turning down a mission, plus this was really important, it was life and deaths.

Jason gave you a huff before stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking away from you. You walked forward and Jason trailed behind you but you turned and stopped him with your hand. Jason gave you a confused look, “Jay, we have to make it look like I’m available, you have to wait a few minutes before you come in.”

“Ugh, fine,” He growled, crossing his arms not liking the idea of you going in by yourself. You turned towards the door and walked in. The music was blaring and the lights were blinding as they flashed in your eyes in all colors. The smell of sweat and liquor filled the air and you couldn’t help but grimace.

You looked over to the dance floor and a look of disgust crossed your face as you watched the sweaty body’s grind together. “Wow, I do not regret not coming to one of these places,” You said to yourself before walking over to the bar and sitting in an open seat.

“A shot of vodka,” You said to the bartender. She picked up the vodka and filled up a shot glass before sliding it to you. “I really do need this for what I’m about to do,” You whispered to yourself before downing the shot, the warm liquid burning as it travels down your throat. Your faces scrunched up at the taste and then you wiped your mouth before getting up and looking for your target.

You spotted the man that you were supposed to get information out of. He had black hair that reached his ears and a stubble beard, you had to admit he was kinda hot. He had about four girls around him. He looked your way and you knew right away you had caught him in your trap, how could you not? You looked sexy.

You gave him a smirk when he gave you a smile you bite your lip and twirled your hair between your fingers seductively. He pushed the women away before squaring his shoulders and walking towards you. When he reached you, you gave him a dazzling smile that only drew him in farther.

“Hey, beautiful,” He said giving you a sweet smile. It sickened you how he acted, he was a criminal that killed people with drugs that he tested on them with. You could see why people did the tests, he looked like you could trust him.

You giggled, touched his arm and turned your whole body towards him to show that you were “interested” in him. You arched your back a little to draw his attention to your chest. You hated how you had to act in this mission.

“Hi handsome,” you flirted back grabbing his arm again lightly. “What’s your name?”

“The names Derek, hot stuff, what’s yours?” He asked back giving you a flirtatious wink.

“My names, Y/n,” You said back, it wasn’t the best idea to give him your real name but you couldn’t think of one on the spot. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jason walk through the door, you looked slightly over at him and you could tell he was already jealous.

Jason’s hands were clenching and unclenching into fists as he tried to calm himself down and his face was flushed red with anger. You looked him dead in the eyes and gave him a wink just to push him a little bit and you could tell he was getting jealous at the close contact of you and your target.

Jason walked over to the bar where he got a drink and began looking around the area for danger, a large part of his surveillance was just him staring at you while other girl tried to get his attention. Of course, they would try because let’s admit he was incredibly hot but he’d brush them off, you were the only girl on his mind.

Your thoughts were pulled back to Derek as he chuckled before asking you, “Do you wanna dance beautiful?” You gave him a nod before he grabbed your hand and pulled you in the middle of all the sweaty bodies. You had to hide the look of disgust that was trying to spread across your face.

Derek placed his hands on your hips and pulled you close to him, you could smell the liquor on his breath. You knew the only way to get him to show you some kind of drug was to act like you were drunk and that’s exactly what you did. You giggled and ran your hands along his body before beginning to grind on him which made you sick and you knew it was only pissing Jason off more, you were going to feel sorry for whoever Jason got his hands on when this was over.

As the night progressed and you were getting nowhere you were getting angry but as soon as you thought you had the wrong guy he lead you to a room at the back of the club where ten men were standing. Five were counting money and the other Five were counting bags of drugs.

“Y/n, Come one, try this,” Derek said as he grabbed a bag with two green pills in it. He thought you were too drunk to realize what you were doing. He grabbed the pills out of the bag and put it into your hand and you gave him a giggle.

“How about you try it?” You asked before your face went completely emotionless. Derek gave you a confused look before you threw your hand forwards and showed the pills down his throat. Jason barged through the door and the other ten men jumped to their feet and wiped out their gun pointing them at you.

“Wow, pointing guns at a lady? How rude,” Jason said sarcastically before grabbing his own and shooting at them. He shot the guns out of their hands while you tried your best to knock them out in the stupid dress that was constricting your movements, thank god you wore spanks.

“Here’s for touching my girl the way you did,” Jason growled as he shot Derek in the leg and then knocked him out. You smirked, he still wasn’t over his jealousy.

When You and Jason had successfully got finished with the men, he called in Bruce and his brothers. You pulled Jason’s arm, “Let’s go, Jay, I don’t want your brother to see me like this.” you said trying to leave the building.

Before Jason let you out of the building he pulled your dress down a little, gave you your change of shoes and his Leather Jacket to cover up with. Jason didn’t want any other people looking at you like the men and occasional woman were.

You wrapped his jacket around yourself before walking out of the back room into the now empty club. Glass was on the floor along with liquor, napkins and a single high heel, your eyebrow raised at that one.

“Here let me help you,” Jason said as he grabbed your hands to set you on his motorcycle. He gave you the spare helmet before he got on himself and sped off with your arms wrapped tightly around him.

You loved riding with Jason, it was freeing to feel the wind whip around you and not to mention you got to feel Jason’s muscles without needing an excuse and he looked incredibly sexy on his bike.

Once you two got home you could see the pout of Jason’s jealousy still prominent on his face. You placed your hair in a hair tie before grabbing a change of clothes, just a pair of shorts and a tank top for bed.

You quickly wiped the makeup off your face and washing your face before leaving towards the living room. you found Jason with his arms crossed while thing to himself.

“Aww, jay,” you Cooed as you placed Your hands on his shoulder and leaning your head on his pulling him from this thoughts. “Don’t be jealous, baby,” you said a small smile on your face.

He gave you a look out of the side of his eye before denying your accusation. “I’m not jealous.” You laughed at him before kissing him on the lips.

“Sure you aren’t, jay.” He finally turned all the way towards you and began to rant.

“I mean how can I not be jealous? All the men and women staring at you like that. You looked sexy as hell but still, only I can look at you like that-“ he growled at his next thoughts “-and don’t get me started on Derek with his filth no good hands on you! He showed no respect! Plus it looked like you liked it too!”

“Jay I didn’t like it, I had to act like I did to get the green light to take them down,” you said stopping Jason before he got insecure. “And there’s no way in hell I’d ever give you up for him, you’re the only man for me.” You sat on his lap and wrapped your arms around his neck while he grabbed on to you so you wouldn’t fall. You could see he was suppressing his smile.

You playfully hit his arm, “You were acting! Just so I could boost your ego!” you gave him a pout and he only laughed and placing a kiss on your head.

“I wasn’t acting at first, Y/n,” He said. “I really didn’t like the mission.”

“Well we’ll never have to do it again, so you have nothing to worry about,” You said giving him a kiss on the cheek. You knew this would be brought up by him for at least three days.


	68. Whats Her Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Past two to the alternate ending

You had him say it, you had him tell Jason that you died in that car accident as well as your unborn child. There was no way you had the guts to face Jason after what he had said to you, he scared you when he accused you of such things especially when he threw you out of the door in his angered state.

You did what you thought best at the time and that was to tell the doctor to tell Jason you and the baby had died. You regretted it once you came to your senses. You realized that you’d put Jason through immense pain and grief as well as his family since everyone adored you, and with a lie as big as the one you had told you had to hide from everyone you once knew.

Once out of the hospital you bleached and cut your hair, got colored contacts, wore makeup more often, you knew you had to change everything about yourself. You got fake IDs and birth records and basically changed your name. You made new friends and kept yourself hidden.

With telling everyone you died you had no support so you had to get a job right away and start saving up to support your unborn baby girl. Life became a hassle for you. Once stable enough you rented a small apartment just big enough for you and the baby, it was only one room.

It was almost time for you to have the baby and you couldn’t be more scared, you were all alone in this and it was your fault. Five months later you were now eight and a half months along and your stomach was huge, you had stretch marks and you couldn’t even see your feet anymore not to mention all the aces and pains. It was tough doing things on your own pregnant.

You laid on the small twin size bed that you bought and looked down at your ever-growing belly. You placed your hands on the flesh of your stomach and began running soothing circles over it. “I can’t wait to see you,” You softly said to your unborn child. You giggled when you felt her kick, it was like she recognize your voice.

You couldn’t wait to hold her and get to see what she looked like, but you were also scared. What if she looked just like Jason? How is she going to feel not knowing about her father? Those thoughts and more pierced your brain and you couldn’t fight back the tears. You didn’t want to live in a constant lie, you didn’t want to have to hide yourself all the time or tell your child lies.

You soon after fell asleep only to wake up with sharp pains in your abdominal and then a wet bed as your water broke. Slowly you got yourself up and checked your phone to see what time it was, it was only eight at night. You kept yourself calm using technics Jason had once told you when you were nervous and grabbed your bag, that had all of your supplies for this occasion, off the floor and began to get dressed in some jogging pants and a warm sweater.

Fourteen hours and so much pain later you had your baby girl in your arms. She hadn’t been named yet because you had no idea what to name her. If you were being honest you wanted Jason To help with the naming process.

Pressing the call button for the nurse you braced yourself for what you were about to do. When the older looking woman walked she asked what you needed and you gave her a smile, “Can you please call my emergency contact and tell him to meet me here?” You couldn’t hold on to this lie anymore, no matter the backlash that you knew you were going to get you had to do it.

“Sure thing, dear,” She said giving you a smile before turning around and closing the door. You placed a kiss on your baby’s head before placing her in the bassinet, she squirmed and whimpered as you put her down. You didn’t want to hold her when Jason came into the room and you were way too nervous.

What feet like hours later Jason burst through the door looking shocked, relieved and angry. He couldn’t stay mad for that long. “Y/n..” He let out a breath of relief, tears gathered in his eyes before he rushed towards you in long strides and wrapped you in his arms. “I thought I lost you.” You could feel his tears on your neck and you couldn’t help but start crying yourself.

“I know Jason, I’m so sorry,” You said squeezing him closer to you. You were the first pull away and looked into his eyes, “I know what I did was wrong Jason, but I was so scared that you didn’t want me-” He cut you off with a passionate kiss.

“Did the accident happen?” He asked as he pulled back a little farther to study you, “You’ve changed.” He examed your hair

“Yeah.”

“What about the baby?” You couldn’t help laugh, he was too caught up in seeing you he didn’t notice the small baby bundled in a pink blanket on the other side of the bed. He looked at her and you could tell he was excited, “Let’s talk about all of this later.”

“Yeah she made it Jason, she’s right there,” You said pointing at the small baby. You walked over to the baby with Jason following not far behind. You picked up the baby with a small smile on your face she opened her eyes and you could see her pretty eyes, she had Jasons. She also had his hair.

You could tell by Jasons face he knew it was his baby and he was amazed. “Can…Can I hold her?” you gave him a nod before handing her over to him. You could see the new wave of fresh tears gathering in his eyes. He cradled her gently to his chest before placing a kiss on her head. “Hi…I’m your dad…-” He turned to you silently asking her name.

“I haven’t named her yet, I actually wanted you to help name her,” You said looking down at your hands and picking at your nails. “I know I want her to have both our last names so L/n Todd but I thought you should pick the first name.”

Jason was surprised on how you wanted the baby to have his last name and for him to name her. He thought about it for a while before suggesting, “ How about Y/D/N Martha L/n Todd?” You couldn’t help but smile at his tribute to Bruce’s mother.

“Of course Jason, it sounds perfect,” You said walking over and taking the baby from his hands and giving her a kiss. “That’s such a cute name don’t you think Y/D/N?” She made a small noise in her sleep as if she was agreeing, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

You and Jason spent the rest of the day together talking about what happened and taking care of the baby.


	69. You Deserve The Love you Keep Trying To Give The World

Your head and hands rested on Jason’s chest. You were listening to the soft thumping of his heart and feeling his chest rise and fall as he took in deep even breaths. It was seldom that you two ever got to just lay down with each other, he was always trying to go off and be the hero. You didn’t mind it you just missed him sometimes and when he came home all bruised and bloody that’s when you minded him being the hero.

That was how he came home today, new bruises and cuts replacing old healed ones. Truthfully you didn’t know how you didn’t break down crying right in front of him. It wasn’t often that he came home looking like he was partly dead but it was far too often for your liking. You had stitched him up and made sure he was okay, as okay as he could be at least.

He had fallen asleep with one hand on the small of your back and the other was on your head from him playing with your hair. It wasn’t uncommon for him to fall asleep like that, having you near was comforting to him, so was your touch. He was at ease when you were near like you were the only person he had to care about.

You began to unwrap yourself from him, being careful of his newly sustained wounds. The sunrise was peeking through the window helping you see his wounds. You usually stayed up all night when he got wounds like this to make sure they were okay. You knew they wouldn’t be healing right that second but it gave you something to do rather than cry thinking about Jason being hurt.

He didn’t have a shirt on so it was easy to see the bandages on his abdomen and chest. Before you even touched his wounds you washed your hands thoroughly with anti-bacterial soap so you wouldn’t infect his wounds. Softly you peeled back the gauze, blood was already seeping through the wrapping, it was a pretty deep wound but it didn’t need any sutures.

You grabbed a clean wet towel that had some soap on it before you softly began to clean it. Jason began moving in his sleep, you could tell that touching the gash was painful, but you had to clean it for his sake. Once you cleared all the blood away you threw the bloody gauze away and grabbed some new ones and began to wrap his wound up. This was by far the worst of his injuries and the one you were most worried about.

Careful not to wake Jay up you gathered your supplies and began to throw the old bandages away. Walking back to your shared bed you could see Jason’s blue eyes watching your movements, you didn’t succeed in not waking him up.

“You know you don’t have to stay up and clean me up while I sleep, baby,” His voice was coated in sleep and in pain as he moved into a sitting position. The morning light made him look like a god, his skin looked as if it was glowing and his pretty blue eyes were nothing short of breathtaking.

“I know Jason, but I want to because I love you,” You replied, your eyes filled with love and admiration for the man in front of you.

He looked away from you and muttered, “I don’t know why. I don’t deserve it.” He thought he was quiet enough for you not to hear it but you did. Walking over to him with a frown you laid down next to him and wrapped your arms around him and buried your face on his chest.

“As much as you don’t believe it, Jay, You deserve the love you keep trying to give the world,” you could tell by the way he moved that he was now staring down at you, his arms wrapped around you. Looking up at him you could see tears in his eyes, “I love you, Jason, no matter how much you doubt it.”

He ran his hand across your cheek and leaned down to place a kiss on your face. “I love you too, Y/n.” He pulled you closer to him and you two stayed like that for the rest of the day with the occasional checking of his bandages.


	70. This Was A Bad Idea

“Please, Jason? I really want to go with you,” You begged for the hundredth time this week. You wanted Jason to come to a Haunted house that Gotham had set up this year. You had never been to a haunted house so you wanted Jason to come with you, but as usual, he was being difficult. “It’ll be fun I swear!”

With a sigh, Jason turned around with a raised eyebrow. “Why exactly do you want to go anyways?”

You looked away shyly a small blush dusting your cheeks, “Because I’ve never been to one and I think it would be fun.” You really didn’t want to tell about how you were a little nervose to go by yourself.

He gave you a teasing smirk before answering you in a playful voice, “Do you want me to go because you’re afraid, Y/n?” You looked away from him before nodding your head up and down. You felt safe around Jason so it wasn’t a surprise that you wanted him there for support. “Aww come here!” He pulled you on to his lap where he gave you a kiss on the lips, “Fine I’ll go with you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Jay,” You said resting your head on his chest as he secured his arms around you so you wouldn’t fall from his lap. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead in response.

You and Jason had decided to come to the haunted attraction at night and oh boy were you regretting your decision. People were lined up all along the sidewalk waiting to go into the spooky looking house.

The Haunted Mansion was old and dark looking before you entered there was a big heavy gate that had cobwebs and very real looking dead people. Inside the gate, there was a graveyard with fog machines making everything a little scarier since you couldn’t see anything below your waist. If you were being honest everything just looked dead, the trees, the graves were dirty and the house looked rotted. The green lights that shined on the old worn down mansion only added to the eerie vibe you got from the mansion.

Screams could be heard from the inside of the house and you wanted to turn back now. You grip tightened on Jason’s arm as you entered the gate entrance. “Jay maybe we should just go home,” You said as you ventured farther into the fog only small lights on the ground guiding your way.

“No way, you wanted to experience this and we waited in that line for like an hour and a half,” He said as he gave you a smirk, “And you know I’ll protect you y/n, these things aren’t real anyway.” Right when he said that a hand grabbed onto your leg from the fog.

You screamed your heart felt like it dropped to the bottom of your stomach before it began hammering in your chest. Jason laughed at your scared face as the person let go of your ankle, this wasn’t funny to you know. “This is a bad Idea, Jay.”

Now, you really didn’t want to go in but you gathered as much courage as you could to step up the old rotted, creaking stairs. Before you could turn the door handle the door flew open itself making you jerk away afraid. The only thing you could see ahead of you was darkness, there were no lights inside the house.

“This is not what wa-AH!” Your sentence was cut off by your bone-chilling scream, as a lady in a white dress with a dead looking face and blood seeping from her neck jumped out of one of the dark rooms to your left. You backed away into Jason before bending over and trying to regain your breath.

You didn’t want to be here anymore. You pulled Jason along with you as you quicken your pace trying to make your way out of the nerve-racking house trying to get by the actors quickly. Your breathing quickened as you felt as if the walls were caving in on you, keeping you trapped. Your head whipped in all directions as you tried to find the exit.

You were trying to look brave so you had let go of Jason some time ago and now you had lost him. You felt someone behind you, you could feel their breath on your neck so you turned around thinking you were going to face Jason only to see the most hair-raising, sinister face you’ve ever seen.

You couldn’t even scream because the faceless, black-eyed person had pulled their hand over your mouth and began dragging you into an unknown room. You struggled against their grip but it was no use they were too strong but once their hand had slipped from over your mouth you were erratic screaming, thrashing, and sobbing.

“Jason! Help me, please!” your blood-curdling screams had Jason running to find the source of your screams. You continued screaming and fighting against the vile actor, hoping Jason would pop out of where ever and save you. Your mind hadn’t registered the fact that this was all fake, all you knew was you’re afraid and need to get out of here as soon as possible.

Jason had burst through the way you had been dragged. Launching himself forward he grabbed you. “Let her go before I hurt you,” He growled at the faceless person who just laughed maniacally. Jason advanced towards the person and raised his fist to hit him only for the guy to let you go and raise his hands in surrender.

“Dude calm down, it’s just part of the act!” He said backing away from you two.

“Get the hell out of my face,” Jason snarled before getting on his knees to comfort you in your fear induced state. You were sobbing while curled into a ball on the floor. When you realized It was Jason you latched yourself onto him, your arms around his neck and your head in the crook of his neck. He was already making you feel safe.

Jason scooped you up and made his way toward the exit, your grip tightening around his neck. your face was buried in his chest as you tried to calm yourself down, you were never going to one of these again and that was a promise.

Jason sat you on a bench nearby and rubbed comforting circles on your back as he got on his knees in front of you and began to whisper words of comfort to you. “Its okay, Y/n it was all fake, I’m here now.”

When your sobs finally turned into sniffles you were able to talk to him. “I was just so scared, jay and you weren’t there.” your eyes were red and your face was swollen from crying. Tear streaks stained your face and your throat was raw from screaming.

“I know, Y/n but I’m here don’t worry, you know I’d never let anything hurt you,” He said placing a kiss on your forehead. “How about we just head home now?” He kept his hand on the small of your back as you made your way out of the haunted attraction and to your car, glaring at anyone that looked your way.

Once home you washed your face and blew your nose, your heart rate had gone back to normal but every time you thought of what happened you felt as if you’d throw up. You changed your clothes into Halloween themed pajamas before laying in bed and covering up with a soft warm blanket.

You felt the bed dip behind you alerting you of Jason’s arrival, his arms snaked around you and he placed a kiss on the back of your head. You scooted back against his bare chest as close as you could making yourself secure in his arms. “Can we never go to one of those again?” You asked in a soft whimper.

“Of course, babe, I’d never make you do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” He replied as you turned yourself around so you were facing him. Looking into his eyes you couldn’t help but smile lovingly. “What?” he asked.

“You’re just so sweet, Jay,” You said giving him a peck on the lips before resting your head on his chest.

“Yeah yeah, sure, Y/n, go to sleep,” He replied trying to keep the smile off his face. What an eventful day.


	71. Can We Pet Him?

“Jason! Stop. Freaking. Pulling me,” You yelled through grunts as you pulled on the leash that was attached to the red collar the big pitbull sported. You and Jason had been on a mission when the witch had hit Jason with a spell and now he was a giant pitbull that was pulling you around Gotham.

You still in your Y/V/N outfit as you walked around Gotham with the dog version of Jason Todd pulling you along. He was whining like he was trying to talk to you but of course, you couldn’t understand him.

“If you don’t stop I’m going to leave you here,” You said harshly pulling on the leash once again. He stopped once you said that and then began walking next to you and nudging on your leg. You kept walking with him as you two approached a group of trick-or-treaters. “Behave, Jason!” you warned harshly, whispering in his ear as you leaned down and patted his head.

As you two neared the little group of trick-or-treaters Jason got in front to you protectively. “Can we pet him? He’s soo cute!” A young girl dressed in a witch costume cooed as you two got near. Jason started barking and growling as the parents and the little girl got close.

“Hey, of course,” You said before crouching down and putting your hand on Jason’s snout to calm him down. “Jason be good for the kids!” Jason gave a soft howl in response before he sat down and licked your face causing you to groan and wipe the slobber off your face.

“Nice costume, by the way, ma’am,” The little girl said giving you a happy grin and skipping back to her little group of friends and parents.

Jason looked at you and used his snout to nudge you. When you looked down at him he whined and tilted his head giving you what you could only assume was a look that sarcastically asked ‘was that good enough?’

“Shut up, let’s just get you to the manor,” You grumbled pulling him up to your apartment so you can make your way to the manor inconspicuously.

_______

You knocked on the door of the manor and tapped your foot impatiently, Jason sat calmly next to you. When the door opened Jason jumped up from his spot and wagged his tail and jumped onto Alfred who let out a surprised sound.

“Oh, hello miss. L/n, who is your friend here?” He asked greeting you and petting Jasons head who was licking his hands. “You Master Wayne doesn’t want Damian to become attached to any more pets.”

“Well I can assure you he won’t, this is Jason,” You said as you gave Alfred a hug. Alfred gave you a questioning look asking if it was the Jason he knew. “Yeah, as in Jason Todd,” You said taking the leash off of Jason as you two entered the Manor.

“Oh my, Well We should go see Master Wayne,” Alfred said walking you and Jason into the Batcave. “Master Bruce, Y/n and Jason are here,” Alfred told Bruce as he walked up to him.

Bruce turned around in his chair and looked at you and then down at the pitbull with a questioning look. The sound of yelled upstairs came down where you were and you head Damian, Tim and Dick fighting. They stopped at the bottom of the stairs where they turned to look at you, Bruce, Alfred, and Jason.

Damian looked at the dog at your side and his eyes lit up with Joy at the sight of it. He rushed over and examed it before nearing closer only for Jason to growl an back at the boy making him jerk back and glare at the dog. You grabbed the collar and pulled Jason in between your legs so he wouldn’t bite Damian and his brothers.

“Sorry Damian you know Jason is very protective,” You said still pulling on Jason’s collar, for a dog he sure was strong. It wasn’t that surprising since he was huge as a human. “Can you please calm down Jason I don’t have time for you being an ass.” You rolled your eyes at him.

Jason finally stopped struggling against you and laid down placing his head on the ground growling to himself. You let go and walked away from him only for Dick to come over and pet him getting Jason barking at him in an arguing manner.

You felt a shoulder on your arm, you turned around and saw Bruce. “Y/n, can you tell me what happened?” He asked confused on how his son was now a giant pitbull who was trying to attack his brothers.

“Well, we were trying to take down this witch as she said she was and then Jason was being cocky like always and got hit with a spell and turned into that giant dog,” You said shaking your head with a sigh.

Jason gave you a bark before trotting over to you and trying to nip at Bruce who only gave him a glare. “Can you take him home with you? I have work to do.”

“Fine, but figure out how to fix him he’s my crime partner,” You said taking the leash you had bought and attached it to him. “This is just great, Jason why the hell didn’t you move when I told you to?” You asked petting his head. You really couldn’t stay mad at him especially when he was a cute pitbull. He ears pointed up as he tilted his head listening to you and then whined.

“I’m not allowed to have dogs in my apartment so be quiet when we get there,” You said giving him a pointed look. “I don’t want to be kicked out because of you.” He whined once again before running out of your grip and up the stairs of the manor.

“Get back here!” You yelled trying to chase after Jason making everyone laugh.


	72. When The Party's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the billie eilish song "when the partys over"

“Oh god, what the hell do I do?” You asked panicking at the sight of a bleeding and passed out Red Hood. His clothes were ripped and blood was seeping out of deep wounds throughout his body. His mask was more than halfway broken, his lip was busted open and a purplish-blue bruise was beginning to form on his face.

This was the first time you had ever seen a vigilante up close and you were very scared. Red hood had literally fallen out of the sky and landed about a foot in front of you. The wound that was the worst that you could see was the one on his forearm and it was gushing blood. The blood was forming a puddle underneath him and you were growing worried for his life.

You leaned down to check his pulse, he was still alive. You ripped the clothing away from his arm to examine the deep gash, you couldn’t keep the grimace off your face as you looked at it. You tore your shirt a the bottom and wrapped it around his upper arm as tight as you could to stop the bleeding.

You thought about taking him to the hospital but there was no way you could have the police come and get the real Red Hood. “Come on, big guy, my apartment is right around the corner,” You grunted out as you picked him up the best as you could but putting your arms under his armpits and lifting. You let out a wheeze of breath as you began to drag him towards your apartment.

Your muscles strained as you heaved him up the steps. Your body was exhausted, He had to weigh about two-hundred and twenty or so pounds of pure muscle. You lifted with your knees over the last step and tripped over your own feet, his body falling on your lower body causing you to groan in pain.

“What the fuck, dude?”

You pulled yourself from underneath him, his body had landed on you in a weird position and your leg was throbbing. You hosted him up onto your couch, falling back gasping for air getting him there was harder than you expected and so much more work than you were used to.

When you caught your breath you rushed to your bathroom to grab the first aid kit that was tucked away under your sink in case of emergencies. You had never used it but now it seemed like a good idea. You grabbed the stitching needle out and some thread and slowly put it through the little loop and tying it.

First, you sterilized the wound and made sure it was clean before bringing the needle down to his skin and piercing through it. You held back a gag as you squeezed the flesh on his arm together so you could stitch it. It made a sickening noise.

You could hear the needle go through his skin every time you brought it through and you couldn’t keep the disgusted look off your face. Every time the needle entered his body you could see him twitch a small bit. You were worried but it showed he was still alive.

When you were done with the sutures you wrapped gauze around to keep it clean. You contemplated taking his helmet off but decided to leave it on, it wasn’t your business to meddle in. You made sure the other wounds weren’t bad before grabbing an extra blanket and covering him up before you grabbed a glass of water for him when he woke up

“That should be good enough for you,” You said out loud to him before you passed out a few minutes later on your love seat.

________

You woke up to the sound of someone stumbling through your apartment and knocking stuff over. Your eyes flew open as a loud bang sounded to your right. You sat up swiftly, scanning your surroundings and finding nothing until you saw a piece of red behind your coffee table.

You quickly got up and rushed over to mess of the man spread out on the floor. He was lying face down and groaning softly. You softly touched his side to roll him over but he jerked up and away from you.

“Hey, I’m just trying to help you,” you said putting your hands up. He was looking around worried and you could see his hand inching towards his gun. “I swear I haven’t taken your Helmet off, I just want to make sure your wounds are okay and if I do something wrong shoot me.” It was bold of you to say that to him but he gave you a cautious head nod in response.

You leaned down and grabbed his arm to see if he ripped the sutures. You looked up at him to ask permission, he gave you a nod to tell you to continue. You pulled the gauze back and saw the dried and new blood seeping out.

“Maybe you could be careful, I had to drag your ass here and stitch you up and I don’t even know how to do that.” You said softly grabbing a clean wipe and wiped the blood away. “You had me worried,” You looked into his blue-green eyes.

“Why?” You were shocked to hear him ask you a question, you thought he would have just let you talk to him.

“What?”

“Why’d you bring me here?” His voice was deep and sore, coming out scratchy as he tried to talk.

You stuttered a bit before answering him. “I couldn’t just leave you there. I had to help you so you didn’t get caught or die. As much as people see you as a horrible person, I know you’re doing good for this city.” You finished wrapping his arm and grabbed the glass of water that you set out before you fell asleep and gave it to him for him to drink.

“I, um, got a spare set of clothes I think you might be able to fit in,” You said getting up. You like wearing baggy clothes and you may have something that fit him. “That is if you want to change, I get it if you don’t-”

He cut you off, “I think that would be best for me.” You could see him smirk at your stuttering.

You rushed to your room and shut the door sliding down it slowly and running your hands through your hair. Your fingers’ tangled in your hair as you softly tugged at it thinking to yourself. “The Red Hood is literally in my apartment right now.” It was surreal just thinking about it.

You sat there for a minute longer before pushing yourself off of the floor and going to your drawer and grabbing a baggy t-shirt and some really big jogging pants. You liked to lounge around occasionally in clothes way too big for you. You opened your door and made your way back to Red Hood who was now shakily standing up.

“Here you go, these are the biggest pair of clothing I have,” You said shyly holding the shirt and joggers out for him to take in which he did. “The bathroom is right over there.” You pointed him towards your bathroom so he could change.

He shakily began to walk towards bathroom casting a glance at you before he shut the door and began to change. A few minutes later He exited and you couldn’t help but check him out. Even beat up the man was sexy. The clothes you had given to him were huge on you but on him they were tight. You could see all his muscles bulging out of the thin fabric of the shirt and the joggers clung to his thighs.

Your eyes traveled up past his chest and your eyes widened, he wasn’t wearing his helmet. His dark hair was tangled from last night and from taking off the helmet. He had his head down examining his arm before looking up and giving you a smirk, his eyes pierced into yours making you feel fuzzy.

“These stitches are pretty good for a first time, thank you,” His voice rang out drawing your eyes away from his body, a blush forming over your cheeks. You were getting praise from the Red Hood. He limped over to the couch and roughly sat down winching when his arm hit against the fabric. “Names Jason by the way.”

You looked at him shocked before recovering and telling him yours, “Y/n.”

He threw his thumb towards the bathroom where he just came from. “I left my uniform in there, I hope you don’t mind.”

“No it’s fine, you can stay here as long as you want,” You blurted out, you didn’t want him to hurt himself by leaving and maybe you wanted to get to know the masked vigilante a little more. “Are you hungry? I can cook something.”

“Famished,” He breathed out giving you a smile.

________

Weeks after you had first met Jason, he moved in with you. He was in no shape to go out as Red Hood so you ended up taking care of him for a while and you two just stuck together. You two ended up bonding with each other but he always said you were just friends but it was clear that you two had chemistry.

You heard your phone ring in your pocket as you unlocked your apartment door. You heard the familiar ringtone you had set for Jason. You opened the door and sat down the groceries you had gotten for dinner that you were making for yourself and Jason, he said he wouldn’t miss this one.

You slid your finger across the cold screen of your phone, answering it. “Hi, Jason,” You greeted holding the phone between your shoulder and head, closing the front door with your foot. The apartment was unusually quiet, you hated when it was like this because it meant Jason wasn’t home and he was out saving Gotham.

“Hey, Y/n, I can’t make it to dinner tonight,” You heard Jason grunt from the other side of the phone, you could tell he was fighting someone.

“Okay, that’s fine Jay,” you sighed placing the food away in the fridge, you wouldn’t be eating tonight because you’d be too worried about Jason to keep any food down. You never knew what danger he was in or what condition he was going to be in when he came home.

“I know I said I would be there but I got caught up, are you sure its fine?” He asked as a loud bang and gunshots were heard through the phone. You bit your cheek to stop a gasp from falling out of your mouth, tears were welling in your eyes at the thought of Jason getting hurt.

“Yeah, It’s fine Jason, maybe next time,” You lied expertly, you knew how to hide your feelings well, it was something you did from an early age. A tear splashed against your phone once it fell from your face. You cared for Jason since the day you wrapped your shirt around his arm, you cared.

“Okay, doll. I’ll be home when the party’s over,” He joked finally said ending the phone call.

You shut your eyes, placed your phone on the counter and ran your hands down your face. Your hands were wet with tears as you wiped them off. No matter what you did to Jason just kept leaving. You knew he was out being a hero but you were selfish, you didn’t want him to die again, it would kill you. You sniffled softly as you leaned against your refrigerator and slid down it.

You couldn’t keep putting yourself in this kind of situation, where you were sitting home crying or worrying waiting for Jason to come home and not knowing if he was going to be alive or not.

You kicked your shoes off near the door before pushing yourself off the floor and began making your way into your room where you laid on your bed and clutched your pillow to your chest. You couldn’t help but cry. You were going to have to let Jason go no matter how much you loved him.

It was killing you when he was gone, it was as if someone was ripping your heart out and stomping on it. You loved the man more than a friend, you cared for him but he said you two were just friends but he always made it seem romantic. He’d hug you, kiss your cheek and hold your hand when you were in public, he even called you cute nicknames.

For friends you sure as hell acted like lovers. He moved in with you, you cooked for him, did his laundry when he couldn’t as he did for you. You two were basically like partners.

You awoke with a start. There was a loud crash in your front room and you bolted upright grabbing your bat from under your bed. This is what happened in scary movies, the person would get out of bed and investigate but you were not having it.

You stayed on your bed waiting for any other sounds to indicate what or who made the noise but it was dead silent. You slowly got up from your bed creeping to your bedroom door and placing your ear against it.

________

You heard the sound of someone grunting and immediately you knew who it was. You threw the bat onto the bed and flung your door open. There in the middle of your front room stood Jason Todd. He was trying to stitch up his side but failing, it was hard for him to see.

“Let me do it Jason,” you said going to his side immediately. This is what usually happened when he came to you all beaten and wounded.

You took the needle out of his hand and pushed his arm out of the way. You slowly began to insert the needle into his skin, you no longer flinched in disgust at stitching him up you had gotten used to it and way better at it too.

“Thank you, y/n, I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Jason said grabbing your attention. His hand wrapped around your chin so you could look at him, you leaned into his touch.

You held his gaze for a moment before going back to stitching up his side. You loved the way his eyes looked, they were beautiful breathtaking even. The moonlight from the window shown against his face making his eyes glow.

“I don’t understand you, Jason,” You sighed, getting up after you finished the last stitch. Jason tilted his head, his white streak falling into his eyes. He was confused on what you were talking about and where it came from all of a sudden.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, how are we just friends when we do things like this? We live together, eat together, you kiss my cheek, call me by nicknames and more! There is no way this is a friendship!” You cried. Your hands flew into your hair, you couldn’t keep this in any longer. You knew Jason liked you more than friends but you just didn’t know why he wouldn’t just admit it.

“Y/n, I can’t,” Jason sighed pushing himself up and grabbed one of his clean shirts and pulling it over his head. He looked at you with sad eyes. “Don’t you know too much already?”

“What is that supposed to mean Jason,” You questioned. He pushed past you but you stopped him by grabbing his wrist. His skin was warm against your skin, you wanted to hold his hand or hold him closer but he pulled himself away from you, putting distance between the two of you.

He came closer and put his fingers on your chin. You leaned into his touch. “Because I’ll only hurt you if you let me,” He mumbled pulling away from you. Tears gathered in your eyes as he pulled away from the warmth of his hands quickly disappearing. You knew what he meant.

You looked into his eyes pleadingly, you didn’t want him to go. You knew you shouldn’t have told him now you messed everything up. “Jay please,” you begged to reach out to him but he only pulled away and shook his head. “No matter what I do you just leave and I come here to dead silence and it’s killing me when you go!”

“You said you don’t mind, Y/n.”

“I lied! I hate not knowing if you’re hurt or dead even, why can’t you just stay for once?” You whispered tears began running down your face.

“You know why. I can’t stay because I’ll just hurt you,” He said sorrowfully, you saw his hand twitch like he was going to reach out for you but stopped himself. “I’m going out, see you when the party’s over,” He weakly joked trying to lighten the mood but it didn’t.

He began to walk out the door but your voice stopped him. “No you won’t, Jason,” You said angerly. You wiped your eyes harshly trying to stop the tears but it was fruitless, you were sad and angry. “I can’t keep putting myself through hell for you. It was the best thing I did saving you that day; my worse decision was letting you stay.”

“You don’t mean that Y/n, you’re just upset.”

“If you walk out that door I can’t see you anymore, I can’t keep crying myself to sleep or getting sick with worry.” You let out a ragged breath trying to steady your voice but it just kept quivering. “You’re hurting me.” your heart broke as you said the words but it was the truth.

“If you’re going don’t come back, spare the both of us a heartbreak,” You hissed turning away from him. You walked to the couch and grabbed this red hood helmet along with his jacket. “Take these with you and get the rest of your things when I’m not home.”

You thew the items at Jason which he caught. “I’m sorry y/n,” He mumbled putting his Jacket on and his helmet. You could see the heartbreak in his eyes but what does it matter it’s his choice to leave you. Who was he to parade around with your heart and just keep breaking it?

You crossed your arms over your chest turning to look away from him. “Let me let you go,” you pleaded your voice cracked and the sadness leaked from every word. You wanted to be alone, away from him. You heard his footsteps, the door open and then close as he left.

Your felt your chest cave in as you fell to the ground on your knees. You had kept strong too long and all you wanted was to cry and wallow in your sorrow. Your hands found their way to the carpet which you tightened in your fist angerly. You let out a cry in anguish as your hands pounded on the floor.

You were so stupid as to think Jason would stay for you.


	73. Have You seen my glasses?

“Jason, have you seen my glasses?” You called from yours and his shared room. You were looking for your glasses because you had forgotten where you had sat them when you washed your face.

You always did this. You sat them somewhere and then forgot where you put them.

“No, I haven’t, babe! Do you need help?”

No, it’s fine!” You let out a sigh as you threw the blanket off of your bed and on to the floor. You looked under the pillows and then under your bed before throwing everything messily on top of the bed once again. 

“Okay, tell me when you need me,” Jason called back, his voice held amusement because this was typical for you. It was almost a daily occurrence.

Next, you went into the drawer connected to yours and Jasons before closing them with a roll of your eyes. You slowly treaded back into the bathroom looking all over the counters and floor before letting out another sigh. “Why the hell do I always lose these stupid glasses?” You mumbled to yourself as you came up short-handed with no glasses.

You cursed your eyes for needing glasses and yourself for always forgetting where you always set them. You could have sworn you put them down on the bathroom counter but apparently not. You’d just set them down and a second later you would forget where they were and then it seemed like your eyes don’t work anymore and Jason would find them in the most obvious places.

You grumbled to yourself as you walked into the front room to search for your glasses. You didn’t even remember coming in here but knowing you, you probably sat them in there. You were trying to find them before you had to ask Jason for help like usual.

You could here Jason cooking in the kitchen so you sulked into the kitchen with a pout on your face. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around his torso and rested your head on his muscular back.

“Jay, I can’t find my glasses,” you whined into the fabric of his black t-shirt. You hated bothering Jason with finding your glasses.

You could feel his back vibrate as he chuckled, he always found it funny how you lost your glasses. “Okay let me turn this down,” He said turning the heat for the food down. He turned around and looked down at you before bursting out with laughter.

Your brow frowned as you looked at him confused. You had no idea why he was laughing at you. Your pout deepened silently asking what he was laughing at. “Jayyy what are you laughing at?”

Jason stopped laughing and brought his hands up to your hair and pulled your glasses off your head. He gave you an amused look as you began to blush, you had lost your glasses on top of your head. You snatched the glasses from his hands and put them on with a small thanks.

“Aw, babe you’re so cute!” He said pinching your cheek and kissing your lips. He turned around and began to get back to cooking before adding, “Maybe you should get one of those things that connect to your glasses and like holds it as a neckless?”

“A glasses strap?” You asked giggling with amusement as he struggled to find the right words for what he was trying to describe. “You’re so cute!” you mocked pinching his cheek and rushing to the front room so he couldn’t get you.


	74. Graduation

“Todd, aren’t you supposed to graduate today?” Damian asked with a smirk on his face. Everyone just looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“How do you even know that?” Jason asked with a sour face. Today was the day he was supposed to graduate but he didn’t want to think about his death as the reason he couldn’t. Damian was always bringing Jason death up.

Before Damian could explain Alfred began searching for something in a draw. He hummed triumphantly when he pulled out a gold color envelope. It had fancy cursive writing on the front but no one could get a good look at it. “Ahh, here it is!” Everyone could see Alfred was happy about the small envelope.

“What is it, Pennyworth?” Damian asked as he made his way over to the envelope in Alfred’s hands.

Alfred gave him a big smile. “It’s an invitation.”

“To where and from who?” Jason asked. he did not want to go anywhere fancy today or at all. He hated those events and he has since he was a kid.

“It’s from Miss, L/n, and it’s for her Graduation,” Alfred said as he handed the letter over to Jason. “She misses you, Jason. You should go see her today, she’s a Gotham’s High school.”

It was weird for Jason to hear your name after all these years, none other than himself, Bruce, Dick, and Alfred knew about you. He had assumed that you moved out of Gotham sometime after his death. He could feel tears well in his eyes at the thought of you. You always were so excited to graduate from that shitty school and become an (F/J), he always thought he would be standing in that line with you but everything changed when he died.

“Who’s this L/n?” Damian asked nosily, he liked knowing everything that was going on. He liked to use the information against people but he also liked to know so he can protect his family incase they need it.

Dick chuckled as a memory of you and Jason popped into his head. He wasn’t around much before Jason died but he remembered the two of you running around the manor getting in trouble by Alfred only to go outside and have a giant mud fight, you two had clean it up.

“She was Jason’s best friend.” Dick looked away sadly, he also remembered the first time he had come to see you after Jason’s death. You were a broken mess, Jason was the only one that closes to you so you shut everyone out of your life only talking to Alfred every few months. Dick hit Jason on the back softly, “Go, Jay.”

“Yeah, okay I get, I’ll think about it,” He grumbled out as he roughly threw the envelope against the table next to him. He was angry. Not at you but at the Joker for taking him away from you, you must have gone through so much without him and he couldn’t help. He was supposed to be your best friend.

How could he even go up to you? He was supposed to be dead. He couldn’t just go up to you and say, “Hey Y/n, it’s me your best friend Jason Todd, you know the robin that died.” He grabbed his jacket from the rack and stomped out of the Manor.

_____________

Today was the day, you were finally graduating. After working your ass off to be walking across the stage getting your diploma. Four years at Gotham City High School and you were officially graduating.

It had taken some persevering, late nights and self-defense. Not to mention you had lost your best friend right before you went into High School. You were a close friend of the second Robin, close enough to know his secret. You missed your best friend, he was all you had and when he was taken away you fell into a depression that lasted for as long as you could remember.

Jason was supposed to graduate with you but he was dead. You two had promised to graduate with each other but that was taken away when he died. You decided that you would graduate for you and Jason, something to commemorate him. You knew he wouldn’t want you to give up so you didn’t.

You stood in the line of graduators as it slowly moved. You didn’t have anyone special in the crowd so you didn’t bother to look. Alfred couldn’t make it to your ceremony but you didn’t hold anything against him, he had a family of vigilantes to look after. You decided just to send a couple of nice pictures of you with your diploma to him because he still liked to scrapbook.

The line grew shouter and so were your nerves. With each step to the podium you grew nervous, you wrung your hands together before smoothing your gown down. You were the next in line when you heard your name called.

“Y/n L/n.” You walked up the stairs and towards your presenter. You could hear people clap but you heard one louder than the others which was weird but you paid no mind. You grabbed the diploma with your left hand and shook your presents hand with your right looking him in the eye and smiling. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” You walked off the stage and took your seat waiting for the ceremony to end. Your friends around you had congratulated you quietly. It lasted a while longer and then you all threw your hats off and made your way to your families but you were shuffling out to the school parking lot.

“Leaving before I can congratulate you?” A deep voice asked from behind you. You jumped startled and whipped around to come face to face with the owner of the voice.

It was a man about the same age as you, dark black hair, blue-green eyes, a white streak in his hair and good facial feature. You could swear you knew the voice from somewhere but you couldn’t pinpoint it. “Uh, sorry who are you?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I wasn’t supposed to come up to you but I saw you and I missed you too much not to say anything,” His voice held sadness with a hint of nervousness. When he realized you thought he was just a weirdo he quickly spoke up again, “Y/n, it’s me Jason Todd, Your best friend before I died.” He was begging for you to recognize him and that you did.

You could see the way his matured face still held some of his younger features, he was broader than before but he stood the same way and his eyes were failer except the green in them. Tears welled up in your eyes, you really didn’t know whether you were hallucinating or not but at the moment you didn’t care. Your best friend was here to see you.

“Jay!” You cried out jumping into his arms like you did when you two were kids. He used to comfort you this way so his arms snaked around you instantly. “I can’t believe you’re here, I thought I was going to be alone.”

“You know I never break a promise, (N/N),” His voice cracked and he squeezed you. Right when he said that nickname you knew it was really Jason because he was the only one to ever call you that. You couldn’t believe it Jason was here again. “I don’t know how I was brought back but I was, I didn’t come to see you sooner because I thought you had left Gotham.”

“I can’t leave this place it’s my home and its where I met you, No matter how many times I tried I couldn’t get past your death,” You said into the crook of his neck as you cried. He put you on your feet and whipped your tears away.

“How about we catch up and celebrate with your favorite restaurant in Gotham?” Jason chuckled trying to lighten the mood which he did. He still remembered the place you loved to eat at so he grabbed your hand and dragged you along.

“As long as you’re paying.”

He rolled his eyes, you always made that joke when he was Robin. “You know it (N/N). I always do.”


	75. Don't even breathe in her direction

“Y/N, inform scarecrow I won’t be making our meeting I have to get these guys together to move into Gotham tonight,” Jason said as he shut his Arkham knight helmet. Tonight you all were moving into Gotham to take it over. Everything was planned out with the scarecrow so Jason could get his revenge and scarecrow could take over.

“Sure, Jason,” You said beginning to tap on the tablet screen. You followed Jason as he began walking out of your two shared room and to the training center where his men where sparring with each other.

You never really walked around with Jason but tonight it was different you had to leave the compound so this was the first time these men had ever seen you. They hadn’t actually seen anyone other than each other for a long time so it was expected that they would cat call you.

“What a nice fine lady you have here,” One said as he approached you with a smirk. Others whistled and checked you out. “What I’d do to you,” He purred sickly and he went to touch your face.

You just gave him a blank look, you could feel Jason’s anger radiating him. Jason had taught you how to defend yourself but you knew he was about to lash out at the tall man. You see the Arkham Knight, their leader was your boyfriend. You knew all about Jason Todd, how he lived, how he died and how he was resurrected.

Jason let out an almost demonic grow. His hand flew out before the man touched your cheek causing the man to yell as Jason grabbed his wrist and squeezed. He stepped in front of you and pushed the man to the floor towering over him.

His fist flew out and connected with the man’s face repeatedly until the guy’s face was bloodied. The man was begging Jason to stop but he didn’t until you put your hand on his shoulder. He reeled back and punched him one last time before taking the gun out of its holster and pointing at the man’s head making him whimper when Jason took it off safely.

“If ANY of your EVER think of touching her, looking at her, talking to her or even breathing in her direction without me telling you to, you are dead do you understand?” He growled at his men. The one underneath him nodded furiously and the others let out a chorus of yes’s.

“Good, Now that you understand everyone start packing up we’re leaving to Gotham right now!” He yelled getting up and walking towards your shared room so he could grab his bag of equipment. You trailed behind him with a small smile on your face, he was so protective.

Once into your shared room he took off his Arkham knight helmet off and threw it on the bed angry. “Who do they think they are talking to you?” he sneered pacing around the room. He couldn’t stand the way they looked at you as if you were a piece of meat. He wanted so badly to kill that man but didn’t because you were right there.

You sat your tablet on the small table and wrapped your arms around him to stop his pacing. “Jason you showed them that I’m yours and they have to respect me, you know no one will go against your word. They’re scared of you,” You said as he turned around to look at you. His blue eyes pierced into yours before he placed a kiss on your lips.

“What if they try something when I’m out?” He asked concerned.

“I have a direct line to your com no doubt you’ll be wherever I am in a matter of minutes and I also have these and I’m not afraid to use them,” You said with an amused face as you pulled the set of guns out of your waistband. Jason had taught you how to shoot. “Also the self-defense you taught me.”

“Okay I get it, you can handle yourself, I just love you so much and don’t want anything to happen to you,” He said softly, his arms wrapping around you securely and placing a kiss on your head.

You smiled warmly at the dark haired man and grabbed his helmet and handed it to him. “I love you too Jason, I don’t want anything happening to you either so be careful out there okay?” You asked placing a kiss on the cheek with his scar.

He nodded before smiling and kissing you once again. “Grab your things, doll we’re going to Gotham.”


	76. I sneezed

The wind whipped around you as you stood looking over your roof at Gotham city. The city buzzed with life even at night, the city never slept. People rushed across the sidewalks, cars flew down the street, people buzzed with laughter. You loved looking down at the city, it made you feel alive.

Your eyes closed in bliss as you listened to laughter. Your feet touched the cold cement of the roof as you looked down below. You wrapped your arms around yourself as the cool night air nipped at your skin. Sometimes you came out here to clear your mind.

You were enjoying the scenery until you sneezed.

Suddenly you were plummeting from your building and towards Gotham’s sidewalk. Your eyes squeezed shut in fear as your heart hammered in your chest. Your hair flew around you and a scream tumbled out of your throat already making it raw.

You waited for the impact to happen but it never came. Slowly your senses came back to you and you felt an arm wrapped securely around your waist. The arm was muscular and you felt as if you were flying through the air.

Slowly you opened your eye and looked up. You seen the red of a helmet and then Gotham flying past you as you were sat upon a rooftop. His arm stayed securely on you as you found your balance. Your heart hammered in your chest as you sat on the roof.

“What happened?” The robotic voice sounded out as he crouched down to check you over.

“I s-sneezed and f-fell off the roof of m-my apartment,” You stuttered in dread.

You were about to thank the hooded man before he burst out in laughter at your near death experience. You watched him with a raised brow as he clutched his stomach and thew his head back. You couldn’t help but smile, he looked as if he needed to laugh.

He raised his hand and tried to talk to you. “I’m sorry its just really funny,” He said between breaths as he tried to calm himself down from the laughter. His stomach was tightening up with each laugh. You watched as he took his helmet off to wipe the tears from his eyes.

“No its fine, thank you for saving me,” You said with a smile as he finally calmed down. “Can you help me back to my apartment now?”

He gave you a cheeky smile and put his helmet back on. “Of course, doll.”


	77. Hero Complex

“I think you have a hero complex,” You said Jokingly as you walked into the front room. You pushed yourself between Jason and Roy as they sat on the couch. You put your arm around their necks and looked at the plans that rested on the table in front of you. “Both of you,” You added.

Roy scoffed at you and ruffled your hair. “You do too little one!” His chest rumbled with a chuckle as he laughed at your joke. Jason just shook his head before giving you an amused look waiting for your reply.

“Yeah, I know uncle Roy, I get it from my father,” You threw your thumb in Jason’s direction, he just shook his head at you. He threw his arm your shoulder and pulled you into his chest and placed a kiss on your head.

“Be quiet, squirt, you’re lucky I even let you out of my sight,” he called out before letting go of you and looking down at the plans set in front of him. You were about to open your mouth and ask if you could join but Jason raised his hand to silence you. “No, you can’t come on this one, it’s dangerous.”

“But Daaad,” You drew out, throwing yourself against the back of the couch. A scowl rested on your face as you glared at the back of your Dads’ head. An idea came into your brain and you began to act on it. You slowly raised your hand slowly trying to smack the hat of Roys’ head.

Before you could reach up enough to smack it off his voice rang out, “Don’t you even dare, Y/n.” Before he could reach back and stop you, you threw your hand up and hit it off his head. His had flown across the room and hit Jason, you laughed loudly clutching your stomach.

“Yeah, Dad I’m definitely going,” You said looking over the plans on the table. Red hood was supposed to get into the building and Arsenal was supposed to scope the place out. The black mask was supposed to be there and there was no way you were letting your uncle and father go in there alone.

“Y/n, no, I don’t want you to get hurt,” he said.

“Dad I’m hard headed just like you so either way I’m sneaking there or I’m going, there’s no way I’m going to let you go alone.” You have him a pleading look and you knew he was going to cave and say okay.

He just signed and nodded his head at you. You threw your hand in the air and then jumped off the couch and rushed to your room where you grabbed your own superhero costume so you could get ready for the mission.

_______

You stood next to Roy on a rooftop. You sighed in annoyance and rested your chin on your hand. Jason had let you come with but you weren’t able to interfere. “This is a drag,” You said with a mad look under your mask. Roy just shrugged and chuckled from beside you as he drew back his bow and smoked the thugs that were inside.

“This is what happens, Kid. You know he’s protective,” Roy responded as he began to shoot different types of arrows into the building with such ease it looked easy. The arrows moved with precision it was mesmerizing, you wanted to just be like your uncle and Dad.

You jumped back to reality when You heard Roy curse under his breath. You quickly looked back into the warehouse to see Jason was being ambushed by a group of people. Before Roy could find the arrow he was looking for you quickly jumped over the edge of the rooftop and rushed into the warehouse with Roy calling after you.

Black Mask had set this up. He knew The Red hood would be coming to stop this shipment but he didn’t know he had backup with him. You threw yourself over a crate and kicked the man with a gun pointed at Jason’s head in the chest making him fly backward. You grabbed the man holding Jason by the throat by his collar and kneed him in the back before slamming him against the cement floor and bring your foot down on his nose with a sickening crunch.

Jason fell to the ground but you worriedly kneed down and checked up on him. “Are you okay? He gave you a nod in reassurance before getting up and fighting alongside you.

You helped him knock a few men out before he took his gun out and used his rubber bullets on the thugs. It wasn’t until you looked over at him did you see the man aiming the gun at his abdomen. You yelled a heads up but you knew he wasn’t going to be able to move in time.

You ran forward and pushed him out of the way when the bullet grazed your side making you yelp in pain. You quickly moved forward and disarmed the man and knocked him out with the butt of the gun and slouched against a crate cradling your injured side.

Blood was starting to slip out of the burning wound. You watched Jason angerly take the men out before he rushed towards you. “Y/n, what were you thinking? That was stupid of you! You could have died!”

You gave him a cheeky smile. “Its just a flesh wound, Dad, it’ll heal.”

“I know but I don’t want you to get hurt,” He sighed worriedly as he checked you over before he picked you up bridal style so he could carry you home. He made sure to be careful of your fresh wound. His eyes help worry in them and he was tense. “Why would you do something like that?” His voice cracked.

You shrugged your shoulder and rested your head on his shoulder. “You’re my dad, I’d do anything for you.” It wasn’t a lie either. You would lay down your life for your day if it meant saving him. You giggled a little before adding. “Not to mention I have a Hero Complex, I get it from my dad.”

“Yeah yeah, Enough with that Joke, squirt, let’s just get you home so we can wrap that up.” He replied with a small smile. You were just like him. You nodded your head before getting comfortable in his arms. There was no way he was going to let you walk back home even if the wound was minor.


	78. Wordless Ways To Say 'I love You'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love has many different meanings, it could be; an intense feeling of deep affection, a person or thing that someone loves, or feeling a deep romantic or sexual feeling towards someone. Love can be expressed in many ways, such as saying ‘I love you’ or showing it to the person you love. Jason shows how much he loves you because he sucks at saying it.

Love. Love has many different meanings, it could be; an intense feeling of deep affection, a person or thing that someone loves, or feeling a deep romantic or sexual feeling towards someone. Love can be expressed in many ways, such as saying it or showing it to the person you love.

Love is the flutter in your heart when you hear their name. Loving someone is them being the first thing you think about when you wake up and the last thing when you go to sleep. Love is so much more than saying it, it’s also showing it.

Some would say saying I love you too many times makes the words meaningless after so many times. Some would say the only way to say I love you is by saying it but that isn’t true

Small smiles, sweet nothings, intertwined fingers. Those are all ways to show someone you love them. Buying them gifts, making them dinner, the lists goes on and on. There are so many ways to say I love you more than just words because love is more than words.

For Jason Peter Todd he’s more of a shower. Emotions are complicated for him. He didn’t know how to convey his feelings verbally, it was either not saying them at all or they jumbled in his thought making a fool out of himself. One thing Jason did know is how to show that he loves someone.

“Jayyy, I’m cold!” You whine softly as you gave your boyfriend puppy dog eyes. You had bundled up for your walk through the cold Gotham day, it had recently snowed but you forgot your gloves.

Jason raised his eyebrow at you and a small smile graced his face as he watched you struggling to warm your hands. “I told you to bring some,” he said softly.

“I know, I couldn’t find any,” you replied rubbing your hands together to get some friction. It felt like your fingers were going to fall off.

Jason stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and grabbed your hands. “Here, let me warm them up.” You knew from the effects of the pit that his skin was warm. You expected him to use his own hands but when he put your hands under his shirt you looked at him in surprise.

You laughed at him but grabbed onto his stomach as the warmth warmed up your freezing hands. “You’re such a weirdo Jay,” you said softly giving him a kiss.

He only shrugged his shoulders and said, “yeah well, you aren’t cold anymore are you?” You shook your head up and down as a reply. “Then it worked so don’t complain or I’ll let you freeze,” he joked kissing your nose.

“You wouldn’t dare!” You pulled your hand to your chest. The cold quickly wrapped itself around your hands making them shake again.

Jason gave you a teasing smile and held his hand out for you. “Come over here and hold by hand so I can keep you warm.” Jason held out his right hand and pulled you over to his side so he was in between you and the busy Gotham roads. It was something he did often. He intertwined his fingers with yours and ran his thumb over your hand keeping you warm.

“You are such a sweetheart,” You said resting your head on his shoulder with a smile on your face. You watched as he shook his head at you with a smile. “I love you, Jay.”

______

People saw Jason as cold, angry, a killer and emotionless but Jason was so much more than that. He was soft smiles across the room, kissing freshly formed Bruises, making funny faces until you notice, making stupid jokes just so he could see you smile People seen Jason as a monster but he was just a sweetheart to the people he loves. It was hard for him to say that he loves someone but you knew he loved you because of the things he did for you.

“Fuck!” You exclaimed. You threw your head back in frustration as your favorite shirt ripped. You pulled it over your head with a sigh as Jason looked at you from his sleep position. He gave you a questioning look as you sat there giving your shirt a glare.

“What’s wrong, babe?”

“I freaking ripped my favorite shirt and I have to go to work soon and I have no clothes washed!” you flopped down against the bed next to him and pouted. You hated doing laundry and sometimes you “forgot”. He gave you a kiss on your nose and sat up grabbing your shirt.

He examined your shirt and gave you a smile. “Good thing, I washed your clothes and folded them, I know you hate them so they’re on the washer babe and I can sew this up for when you get home,” He said wrapping you into a hug that made your breathless. He tucked his head into your neck and placed a kiss on your neck making you giggle.

You hugged him back and kissed his forehead. “Thank you, Jay, you are a lifesaver!” You knew Jason could sew because of all the time he had to stitch himself up. You got up and walked into the laundry room an grabbed another shirt and pulled it over your head.

You sat at the table and grabbed some cereal and poured you a bowl as Jason walked into the kitchen shirtless. You continued to stare Jason as he walked past you and turned on the coffee maker. “If you take a picture it’ll last longer, Y/n,” He said cockily grabbing two cups out of the cabinet and placing one in front of you.

“You know what? Come here,” You said with a mouthful of cereal. Jason gave you a look when you pulled out your phone. He walked towards you warily and grabbed your phone and snapping a picture of the two of you he made sure to get his torso in the picture as well.

“There you go, Y/n, now I can print this off for you so you can see it tonight.” Jason smiled as he sent the picture to his phone so he could print it off for you later.

______

Jason was everything people thought he wasn’t.

He is tracing your names in the sand together. He is wearing your favorite colors to brighten up your day, taking care of you while you have a cold, following your family traditions, sharing an umbrella with you, giving you his dessert when you two eat out because it’s your favorite.

Jason is loving you by traveling miles from a mission when he is able to see you or leaving a plate of your favorite food in the microwave after you had a late shift. He was showing as much affection as he could.

“Hi, doll how was your day at work?” Jason asked as he stood up and greeted you at the door. He pulled you into a hug and placed a kiss on your head. He cupped your jaw and moved your hair out of your face tucking it behind your ear.

“It was rough, Jay but I got some groceries on the way here, can you help me, babe?” You asked in a breathy tone. Jason replied in a nod hurrying to help you. Your day was bad and you were tired of being on your feet. You picked up the bags of food and sat them down in the kitchen.

Jason made his way up with the rest of the groceries. He sat them behind you and began to help put them away. “I made you your favorite. I thought it would take me longer to make but it didn’t so it’s in the microwave, I hope you don’t mind.”

A small smile graced your face. “Of course I don’t mind, Jay. I love coming home to you cooking for me, its the sweetest thing in the world. Thank you, babe,” You placed a kiss on his shoulder and finished setting the groceries away. You walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, Jason soon followed.

He took the blanket from its resting space and wrapped it around you and pulled you into his chest like usual. His hands found their way to your hair and he began to run his fingers through it causing you to let out a sigh of relief to be home in his arms that made you feel safe and unstressed.

You two stayed there for about twenty minutes before you got up, placing a kiss on his hands. “How about that grub? I keep smelling the food and it’s making my mouth water,” You said going into the kitchen to get the food Jason had made for you.

You put both yours and his plate of food in the microwave, heating it up for the two of you. You didn’t want Jason to do everything around the house, this was something small you could do for him.

Jason pulled your chair out for you as you place the food on the table. “You know you don’t have to do this Jason, I can do things for you too you know?”

Jason shrugged his shoulder and gave you his signature grin. “I know you can, I just like helping you with things just so you aren’t as stressed out.”

“Says the one who saves Gotham from psychopaths almost every day.”

“Very funny, Y/n. But I’m used to it and it’s not as bad as dealing with people all day. By the way, I got you something from the store when I went out, I know you didn’t ask but it reminded me of you so here,” He said putting his hands in his pockets and pulling out a small box wrapped with a bow and handing it to you.

You gently took it from his hand and began to open it. The box contained a small gift, it was a bracelet with your initials on it. “Aw thank you, Jay!” You stood up from your chair and wrapped your arms around Jason, pulling him into a tight hug. “You really are the sweetest, babe, I do not know how no one knows about this.”

“I’m not too sure about that one, Doll,” Jason said with a chuckle. He gently took your wrist into his hand and took the bracelet from you. His fingers lightly traced your skin before the cold feeling of the bracelet was wrapped around it as he placed it on your wrist.

You placed a kiss on Jason’s cheek and replied, “Sure, Jason, whoever doesn’t see that is an idiot.” You knew how people viewed Jason and your relationship but they knew nothing about it, nothing about him. You didn’t know how they just assumed because they had no right because they didn’t know your Jay.

You sat back in your spot with a smile on your face. The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence. The only sound was the little clink of silverware on glass plates. You and Jason usually ate in a comfortable silence because when you two were together each others presence was enough for you.

When your meal was over you took both yours and Jason’s dirty plate, cleared it off and put in the sink to be washed later. You walked out of the kitchen to yours and Jasons shared room. You pulled your pajamas from your draw that consisted of a tank top and a pair of shorts.

You pulled them over your bare body and jumped into bed just as Jason came into the room. Jasons’ eyes lingered on you as you snuggled into the soft blankets. He watched you as he pulled off his shirt and stripped down to his boxers. It was a usual sight to see Jason like this but wow he did not get any less breathe taking.

“Do we need to take another picture?” He asked amused. You gave him an eager nod, personally, you would have a whole gallery filled with pictures of Jason naked. He chuckled and pulled the blankets back so he could lay next to you.

His arms wrapped around you and pulled you into his chest. You placed your hands on his chest and placed a kiss under his jaw. “I love you, Jay.” He hummed in response to you. You knew he wouldn’t say it back but that never bothered you because you knew he loved you.

You fell asleep almost instantly in his arms from the rough day you had but your mind wasn’t as comfortable as you were in his arms. Your dreams were plagued with nightmares. Nightmares for you were vivid and horrible, it left you shaking when you woke up and if Jason wasn’t there it sent you into a panic attack. Jason knew this so when you started moving in his arms he knew.

“Hey, Doll, wake up baby,” He gently shook you awake. He was worried that it would take you longer to wake you but you woke up almost immediately unshed tears in your eyes. You wrapped your arms around Jason who gently rocked you back and forth in his strong arms. “Shhh, its okay, Y/n I’m here.”

You swallowed the lump in your throat and pushed the tears away as you calmed down in Jason’s arms. “Sorry Jay, I don’t know how long I was sleeping but I’m sorry for waking you up if I did.”

“No, Y/n, its fine, You were having a nightmare and you are more important than my sleep okay?” He said softly rubbing your arm soothingly. “Wanna talk about it?”

“It was just me losing you is all that jazz, I-I just lose you in these dreams and it kills me because you’re dead, I didn’t say I love you and I don’t get to come home to you an-”

“Shhh, Shh, I know, love, I know. But you won’t lose me okay? They tried to keep me down before but I got back up. Do you think I’d ever leave you?” Jason asked softly bringing his hand to your face and gently running his thumb over your cheek. His hands were warm on your face as he wiped away a stray tear. You nodded at his words.

Jason looked down for a second and then up to you with a shaky breath. “I-I know I don’t say it often, or even enough. It’s not because I don’t, it’s just that saying it is hard for me and some reason it scares me in a way because I feel like if I say it everything that I do love will be taken away from me, I just want you to know that it’s not you. I-I don’t say it back but I hope you know that I do love you, Y/n.”

Tears polled in your eyes at his words. You placed a soft kiss on his lip. “Jay I know you love me because of all the things you do for me. Love is more than just the words and I know that Jay because of you. Every time you do something for me Its full of love.” You pulled him in for another kiss. “I like telling you that I love you and even if you don’t say it back I know that you love me, jay, I always have.”

A single tear dripped out of his green-blue eyes. You gently whipped it away and rested your forehead against him. “I love you, Jason Peter Todd, you don’t have to say it back because I know you love me.” Jason gave you his familiar hum and pulled you into his chest with a kiss on your head. This was another way you knew how he loved you.

Love has many different meanings and different ways of showing it. You can say it, you can show it or both. Jason Peter Todd showed how much he loved you rather saying it. Love is something more than words and feelings. Love is something unexplainable. Love is something stronger than words can explain.


	79. Don't Blame Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Dating the boy wonder, Jason Todd, is one of the greatest things in the world. Dreams about him are even better…Waking up is the worst part. 
> 
> Word count: 2,034
> 
> Warning(s): Crying, angst, blood

The sun shines in your eyes making you stir in your sleep, you forgot to close the blinds again. You let out a sigh as you turned in your bed letting out a small groan. You reached your arm out behind you and felt something warm and soft against your hand.

You were confused as to who was to be in your bed, you slowly turned and opened one eye peeking at who was next to you. You followed their chiseled bare chest until your eyes came to rest on their face. A smile spread across your face, it was Jason.

You watched a smile formed on his face. He had already been awake but his eyes were closed. He was waiting for you, his love, to wake up so he could shower you in love. His hand grabbed onto yours and slowly slid it up your arm to your neck and then to rest on your cheek. His eyelids fluttered open looking into yours.

“Hi, beautiful,” he said gently rubbing his thumb across your cheek soothingly making you tilt your face into his hand comfortingly. His voice was smooth but husk from sleep. “What’s the matter, baby?” He asked his brow frowned and his smile turned into a frown as he looked at you worriedly. Jason could always tell when something was up with you, he was good at reading your face and body language and he always has been.

You let out a small squeal as he pulled you to his chest. “I’m fine now,” you said running your hands through his thick, soft, black hair. “It was just a bad dream.” You had dreamt that you had lost him and he was now dead but now that he was here and you were in his arms you felt at peace.

His hands wrapped around you softly and placing a kiss on your head. He knew the dream was about him getting hurt it something along those lines. “You know I’ll never leave you right?” He asked moving your hair out of your face and tucking it behind your ear tenderly. He was always so gentle with you. “And I’d never let anything happen to you, I’m the boy wonder.”

You had met Jason when he was in the streets. He survived on his own and that’s how he was determined to be but you being the stubborn child set out to be his friend. You two turned into best friends.

When Batman caught him trying to steal the batmobiles wheels Jason immediately told you. He then was adopted by Bruce Wayne but you two never lost touch and as you grew older the friendship only bloomed into more. Jason told you when he became Robin against Bruce’s wishes but you two told each other everything and ever since then you two were always attached by the hip.

“I know, Jay,” you said placing a kiss on the corner of his mouth which made him smile.

“You’re so beautiful Y/n L/n, have I told you that?” He asked trying to keep down a smile but in his eyes, you saw it. His eyes twinkled when he was happy, you could always tell his emotions by his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

You gave a small laugh and a nod of your head. “Yes you have, you tell me every time we wake up but thank you, babe. You look handsome as well,” you said. Jason was always so sweet when it was you two, he was brash and bold but he was the sweetest person you had ever met. He placed a kiss on your lips in a thank you for the compliment.

You two stared at each other lovingly in a comfortable silence. You two stayed in each other’s arms staying warm in the warm morning light. Jason brought his hand up to your face and ran his hand over your cheek. You knew he had something to say so you raised your eyebrow waiting for him to respond.

“Y/n, I adore you, but this ain’t gonna last forever,” he said softly. You looked at him confused, your head tilted to the side as you watched him. Slowly the morning light turned dark shrouded you two. Your eyes widened as you looked at the blood begins to drip down his bare chest and head. “You’re setting yourself up to fall apart, I am a lesson you will learn.”

“Jay, what’s happening?” You asked backing away from him afraid, your back hit the wall making you cower in the corner of the room. You had nowhere to go, your heart was jumping in your throat. You put your hands over your face as you tried to figure out what happened.

Jason sat on his knees and pulled a crowbar from under the covers with him. The sheets under him were covered in dark warm cosmo red. The crowbar was bloody in his hand, bruises began to spread all over his body and his eye turned bloodshot red, his skin was beginning to rot. “You know this is just a dream, I’m dead.”

Jason took the crowbar that was rested in his hand and reeled it back behind his body, his smile widened and his beautiful blue eyes turned green void of any emotion or sign of life. You let out a scream as he flung his hands forward and brought the crowbar against your head.

Your eyes flew open and your hands felt around in the dark room feeling for any signs of life other than yourself. You flew up from the bed and let your sobs sound through the apartment. These dreams haunted you every sleeping night. Jason was dead. He died years ago. The worst part about the dreams wasn’t the end, but when you woke up from them to find no Jason. When you woke up to find no one with you.

You pushed the blanket off you and made your way to the kitchen where you kept all the letters he had written to you. You stumbled through the empty hallways tripping over your feet. You could barely see in the dark let alone while you were in the dark and crying. You reached the light and switched it on.

You tripped over your own footing grabbing on to the table to catch you. Another sob racked through your body making your entire body shake along with the table. You wished you were dead. It wasn’t fair that you were alive and he, Jason Todd, was dead. He hadn’t gotten to live and he took Jason away from you.

You opened the box that was hidden in the cabinets of your kitchen. It was a little blue box with a robin on it that reminded you of Jason when you had gotten it and you stored all the letters that Jason had written to you when he wanted to be romantic or he was away from you for some reason. You wanted to remember Jason, everything he ever said to you, every memory that you could.

You wiped your face and licked your lips that tasted of salt. You wanted to conserve the letters. You swallowed the cries that threatened to slip past your lips and with shaky hands you began to open the box. The letters were folded neatly and stacked one by one.

You took a second to gather your thoughts, you didn’t want to jump right into it in your frantic state. You tenderly took the top one out of the container and ran your hands over his handwriting feeling the engraved letters. His handwriting was neat and in cursive like it always was, beautiful. You closed your eyes, It was almost as if feeling his writing made you feel the residual energy.

You shakily picked up the paper and scanned over the letter before starting at the top.

Dear Y/n,

I know you miss me and I miss you as well, doll. This mission is putting a strain on me but Bruce said soon well be able to return home and I’ll be able to see you again and I cannot wait. The mission is tough but even through that being Robin is my duty and I need to help these people.

Anyways, back to you. Last night I dreamed of you again. We were sitting on our spot next to the gargoyle and stargazing. We were talking about life like we usually do and we ended up kissing. We usually end up making out in real life anyway so that’s not a stretch. if dreaming’s the only time you’re near then waking up will be my nightmare.

God, you are just so beautiful I wish I could kiss you now, You are the greatest part of me. Y/n You swim your way up through my veins into my soul until you’ve reached my brain. I adore you so much doll and I love you with all my heart. I can’t wait to see you, babe.

I have to go now, love. Bruce is calling me to suit up, I wish I could stay longer and write you a longer letter but now I have to save the world. I’m kidding but I really do have to go. Hopefully, by the time this letter reaches you, I will be on my way home.

Much love, Your love Jason Todd.

P.S Just as always, I promise I’ll be home, I won’t get myself killed.

You couldn’t hold back the tears that threatened to spill from your eyes. Right after he had sent this letter to you Bruce had come back and told you that Jason had died saving his mother and your entire world fell apart.

You knew that by now you should have been coping with his death but you knew that would never happen. You suffered from nightmares and a deep hole in your chest that wasn’t ever filled no matter what you did to try. You fell into a depression that years after left you unable to form relationships that last, you were traumatized.

You wiped your eyes and gently folded the note and set it in the box. You swallowed the sobs and rested your head on your hands. You were tired, the bags under your eyes only grew darker as the days went on because now the nightmares were getting worse. You let out a sigh as you thought.

“I miss you, Jason. I know its been years, I know I can’t change what happened but no matter what I tell myself I blame myself. I hate everything and I hate that it was you instead of me. You were, are, my everything and you always will be.”

You usually talked to yourself as if you were talking to Jason just to get it out. You wanted Jason to hear from you somehow. You hoped that maybe he could hear you in the afterlife where and if it was even real. You hoped Jason was in a better place.

“I lost touch with your family after you died. You know I blamed them for a long time and then that blame became mine to carry. I thought Bruce would be good for you and then you went and got killed and I felt like I should have stopped you even if it meant you would hate me,” You said picking your head up and rubbing your eyes. You put the lid on the box and put it back into the cabinet. “I love you so much Jason, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, love.”

You rested your head against the cabinet and set your hand on the cabinet before dragging them down. You let yourself rest there for a few moments before pulling away. Your eyes were red and puffy but you didn’t care. Maybe if you turned on all the lights in your apartment you could get another hour of sleep before the dreams crept into your brain.

Your eyes widened as you turned around, you had to be hallucinating. “Maybe you should stop blaming yourself for something you’ve had no control over.”


	80. Don't Blame yourself (2/2)

It couldn’t be. Your eyes had to be deserving you, maybe it was the sleep loss or the rather frequent hallucinations. He couldn’t be here standing in your hallway.

You’ve had hallucinations of him before but never like this. He was never this old and he was never actually in your house. He was younger, this couldn’t be him it was a stranger, it had to be. There was no reasonable scientific way he could have been right here. 

“You look like you’ve seen a ghost,” he chuckled, he always liked to joke when it wasn’t the right time. Lighten the mood as he said but the mood was never really lightened by the jokes. 

Your eyes filled with tears once more. Your legs began to shake and your breath quickened, it was getting hard to keep yourself standing up. You let yourself fall to the floor your knees pulled to your chest and your arms wrapped around them as your head rested on to your arms.

Your lip quivered as you cried. Trying to convince yourself that this, he wasn’t real. “Come on, y/n. He’s dead, get it through your head okay? He’s dead and he will always be dead. Pull yourself together. Come on, please.” You begged yourself in a shaky voice, you rocked back and forth trying to calm yourself.

You felt warm hands on your shoulders and slowly on the sides of your head. “You aren’t dreaming and this is real, y/n, look at me. I’m alive and I’ll explain how but it’s me, Jason.” 

You looked up at him confused. Why is your Jason older? Is he a ghost? Zombie? How? You wanted to ask so many questions but you couldn’t get your mouth to form words. “You can’t be Jason, he died when he was younger,” you stuttered and sniffled as you pulled yourself farther into yourself. 

“It’s me I promise,” He said as he lifted your head up too look into his eyes. “Remember when you fell off of my favorite gargoyle and I was just getting started as Robin but I risked my life anyways with the grapple gun? Bruce was pissed when he found out and we both got scolded for being out without telling anyone.”

If this was truly him he looked so different, his hair had a white streak, he was older and his blue eyes had a green tint in them. Yet he was beautiful, more than he was when he died. You raised your hand up and rested it on his face. He pushed into your hand and closed his eyes letting out a puff of air as if he missed your touch it was comforting. 

“I know I should have come to your earlier, I’ve been in Gotham for a couple of years. I was so scared that you wouldn’t want me here but I see you here and my heart yearns for you and I’m so sorry,” he sobbed looking down ashamed. He wanted to come to you before but he thought you hated him. 

In a way you did, if this was him and not your mind then that meant he has been running around knowing you were suffering and he was fine knowing that. Shakily your pulled your hand away. 

“You let me suffer from your death but you’ve been here the entire time?” you pulled away from him as tears continued to fall from your eyes, you couldn't get yourself to stop crying. You no longer knew how to feel, were you glad he was alive or were you angry that he was here all along without telling you? It was like a dagger was in your chest but also like a large weight was lifted off of your shoulders. How the fuck were you supposed to feel?

“I know-”

“You don’t know!” You hit his chest with your fists lightly. “You don’t know how I stayed up every. Single. Night. Since your death crying. You don’t know how I have these, these delusions every day. I see you in them, in my dreams you’re there and then you die. It's been years since you died Jason and it still haunts me in my dreams. I’ve lived with it every day and you chose to stay away.” You whispered. 

“I can’t leave my house...without Bruce and your family, I would be dead. You don’t know how much you keeping away from me was worse than you facing me.” You looked Jason in the eyes with all the emotions you had left. 

You laid your head on Jason's chest as your sobs became hiccups. It was true, every word. Without Jason's family, you would be dead, you knew it because with all the problems you have there was no way you could work and keep yourself alive. 

He was quiet his heart was shattering more and more by the second. He watched you as you fell apart in his arms and he felt the words you spoke rip through his skin worse than any physical thing could. How could he put you through this? For his own selfish reasons. 

“...I’m sorry. I came back and I was fucked up. I came back trying to kill my family and at that time they kept me away from you because Bruce was doing things for you financially you were off the map since I died. I finally found you but it was so long ago...I thought you would have forgotten me by now.” 

“How could I forget you, Jason? You were the only one I could trust, I talked to you through letters, you were my love and then you were just gone.” You put your hand on his cheek and gently rubbed his face. His skin was so different, he was different. “How could I forget my love?” You whispered softly. Wiping the tear-off Jason’s cheek you placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“How could I forget you.” He said lowly. When he was near you his nerves buzzed all over but the fuzzy feeling in his chest didn’t go ever go away. He loved you more than he loved anyone or anything. 

Jason would do anything and everything for you wheater that being a hand to hold you up, your best friend, your lover. He’s set Galaxies a flame for you. You meant everything to Jason but he still makes mistakes and staying away from you was a huge one. 

“Can you forgive me?” He asked kissing your head. He wasn’t going to rush or force you into forgiving him but he was curious. He didn’t want to push you into something you didn’t want. 

Your glossy eyes from crying looked up at him. Would he think you’d say no? You’ve spent every night hoping he’d return to you alive. Maybe he didn’t see you right away but your wish came true. You’d be forever grateful for it. 

Giving him a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the cheek you laid your head in his chest and replied, “I’ve waited for you for years. If you think I’d just give you up again, you’ve forgotten who I am, Jay.”


End file.
